A Nekomata Tale
by allenrl43
Summary: What would happen if Issei found Shirone (Koneko) and Kuroka when he was a child? What if Raynare didn't kill Issei? What would happen if Issei chose to save Rias from Raiser Phoenix and defeated him? What if the Greatest Sekiryyuuei of all time protected his school from Kokabiel, and both Rias and Sona fell in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

A Nekomata Tail. Chapter 1

By Allen Lewis

This is a fanfiction dedicated to the Anime Highschool DxD

Chapter 1 12 years ago

Issei stood silently on the sidewalk watching his best Friend, Irina Shidou climb into the back seat of her parents car. Her father was being transferred to England because of his work. He was an official of the Protestant Church. Issei, of course didn't understand any of this, he just knew that he was never going to see her again. Issei thought that Irina was a boy instead of a girl because they often roughhoused and explored the woods around Kuoh town. They spent their time together trying to catch bugs, wrestling and wading in the creek behind the Old School building, and watching the construction of the all new Private Kouh Academy, which was going to be an elite private school for girls.

Irina was openly crying while waving goodbye as the car sped away. Issei tried very hard to not cry while waving back, because he believed that boys shouldn't cry. He wasn't succeeding because tears were freely flowing from eyes and dripping onto the ground. He watched until the car turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. His first grade class was going to be a lonely place when he was to start in a few weeks.

On a whim, Issei decided to go back and visit his and Irina's old hideout. There was a small shelter that he and Irina built in the woods. It was a simple structure made from tree limbs and scraps of wood with a board for a roof that would keep the rain out. After a few minutes of walking he found his hideout and discovered a kitten inside. The kitten was pure white with yellow eyes and looked like it was starving. Issei picked up the kitten which was shivering and cradled it against his chest. "I'm going to take you home with me kitten." He said. "I will take care of you."

The kitten looked into his eyes and saw gentleness and caring, and settled into his arms and started purring. By the time he got home, the kitten was fast asleep. Issei walked slowly so he didn't disturb the kitten as he walked. When he arrived at the back door, he kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. Issei's mom was a kind woman and she doted on her only son. She was cutting up vegetables while preparing lunch. Miki Hyoudou turned when she heard the door open.

"Did you see your friend off this morning Issei?"

Yes mom, but more importantly, I found a starving kitten in the woods. Can we keep it?"

Mrs Hyoudou carefully picked up the starving kitten from Issei's arms and looked carefully, Yes, Ise, we can keep her. We will take her to the veterinarian later, but right now she needs something to eat and drink. Mrs Hyoudou handed the kitten to Issei and took some dried fish and placed it in a bowl on the floor and poured some milk into another bowl. Then Issei rubbed the kitten's head to wake her and after she yawned and stretched, he placed her on the floor to eat.

Issei thought that he heard the kitten say, "Thank you for the food." and began to eat. She tried and failed to eat daintily as a proper kitten should, but she was too hungry. Issei sat on the floor and watched the kitten eat. After the kitten finished eating, she drank some of the milk and after licking her paws she washed her face. she walked over to Issei after eating and climbed into his lap and fell asleep purring contentedly.

"What are you going to name her, Ise?" Miki Hyoudou asked.

Issei thought about it and finally said, "She is such a beautiful kitten and pure white, I think that I will name her Shirone."

as soon as Issei said the name Shirone, the kitten opened up her eyes and looked at Issei's face, nodded and licked his hand. then she promptly fell asleep again.

"I think that she likes that name, Ise." Miki said, "and somehow it fits her."

Later, when it was time for bed, Issei was in his room putting on his pajamas, while Shirone was lying on his bed watching him. Then he heard the sound of a cat crying at the back door. Issei ran downstairs and opened the door to find a black cat that immediately walked inside. Unknown to Issei, Shirone had followed him and upon seeing the grown cat, walked over and butted heads with the black cat. Then the cat licked Shirone on the head and looked up at Ise expectantly. "I guess that you are hungry too." Issei said.

The black cat rubbed her head against Issei's leg and after walking between his legs, she sat down in front of Shirone's bowl and looked up at Issei. Issei took the milk out of the refrigerator and poured some milk, but the cat didn't drink any, she just looked at Issei and waited. Mrs Hyoudou had walked into the room unnoticed and said, "Grown cats can't drink milk Ise, it gives them an upset stomach. offer her some water and some of the left over fish from dinner. Ise put some water in another bowl and put some fish in Shirone's food bowl. Again, Issei thought he heard, "Thank you for the food." but this time he thought he heard it from both cat and kitten in unison. Miki looked at both cat and kitten that were sharing the fish and said in mock displeasure, "It looks like we have two cats now. What will you name the other cat?"

The black cat turned and looked directly into Issei's eyes. Issei stood motionless for almost a minute staring back into the yellow eyes of the black cat. "Her name is Kuroka, mom, and she is Shirone's sister."

Miki laughed and said, "Oh, how do you know this Ise?"

I don't know, mom, I just know."

Mrs Hyoudou placed her hand on her chin and said, "Perhaps they are Cat spirits, Nekomata, that have come to bless our home." and then she laughed, "But of course that is superstition." and laughed. Then Shirone did something that neither Issei or his mother ever saw before, she stood up on her back legs and reached out with her front paws toward Issei. Clearly, she wanted to be picked up. Issei picked Shirone up and she immediately climbed onto his shoulder and curled her tail around his neck and started to purr, then unseen to either Issei or his mother, she stuck her tongue out at Kuroka and deliberately turned away and softly licked Issei on the side of his neck.

"Bedtime Ise." Miki said, "Tomorrow we will take them to the vet."

Issei climbed into bed and Shirone curled up next to Issei's head and gently curled her tail around his neck. Kuroka jumped up on the bed and walked up and licked Issei's hand and then rubbing heads with Shirone she walked to the foot of the bed and went to sleep. Issei drifted off to sleep with the sound of the cat and kitten purring. He awoke once during the night and thought he saw a young girl under the covers with him and a naked teenage girl lying on top of the bed with her arm over the little girl. Issei blinked and saw that the kitten was under the covers with him and the cat was lying on top of the bed with her paw over the kitten protectively. "I must be dreaming" Issei said aloud and drifted back to sleep.

Early the next morning Kuroka awakened Issei by tapping his face and meowing in his ear. Issei sat up and after rubbing his eyes, he said, "I suppose that you need to go outside to use the toilet." Kuroka and Shirone both jumped off the bed and headed down the stairs. Issei found them waiting patiently for Issei to open the door and let them out. Issei watched them run under the shrubbery and disappear. A few moments later Shirone came back out of the shrubs and walked back into the house, but Kuroka didn't. Issei waited for a few minutes and shrugged his shoulders and went back into the house to get dressed. Issei played with Shirone for a little while and then she jumped back onto Issei's bed and went to sleep. a little while later Issei's mom, Miki, came to the door and said, "Come on Ise, we need to take the cats to the vet and pick up some cat food."

Issei scratched his head and said, "Um, I let them out this morning but Kuroka didn't come back in"

"Oh well, perhaps she will turn back up, but in the mean time lets take Shirone to the vet."

Issei nodded and said. " come on Kitten, lets go get you checked up OK?" Issei picked Shirone up and followed his mother downstairs. When they got in the car and started to drive away, Kuroka jumped on the hood and gave Miki a disapproving look, as if to say, "Are you leaving without me?" Issei opened his door and Kuroka jumped off of the hood and then jumped into the car. Shirone was sitting on Issei's lap and stuck her tongue out at her sister, but Kuroka jumped onto the top of the headrest and looking down on Shirone, she licked Issei's cheek and turned away from her sister. Then she jumped into the back seat.

Dr Ishido pronounced both cats in good health and said that they were both underfed. Shirone was carried by Issei into and out of the vet's office but Kuroka just walked beside him, occasionally touching his leg with her tail. Neither cat was afraid of either the vet or the office When they left the examining room and entered the lobby a German Shepherd was sitting next to its owner. It started barking but as soon as Kuroka hissed at him, the dog cowered under the chair and refused to move until Issei, his mom, and the cats left the office. The dogs owner looked in wonder at Kuroka and the veterinarian's receptionist remarked, "In all my years, I have never seen a dog so afraid of a cat."

They stopped at the pet food store and Issei waited in the car with the cats while his mom went into the store to buy cat food. Shirone was lying on Issei's lap sleeping while Kuroka sat on the headrest and watched the people going in and out of the store. One man was walking his Great Dane which looked at Kuroka through the window and started barking. Again, Kuroka hissed and the dog took off down the sidewalk with his tail between his legs, dragging his owner by the leash. Issei looked at Kuroka and said, "You must be some terrifying cat to scare dogs like that." He wasn't expecting an answer but Kuroka said, "You have no Idea boy, but I like you, and I think I will keep you."

... "You can talk?" Issei said in surprise.

"Yes," Shirone said from his lap, "but don't tell anyone OK?"

Issei looked at Kuroka and her eyes captivated him for a moment. "Who would believe me if I did? Issei answered truthfully. Your secret is safe with me."

"We believe you Ise, you have an honest face." Shirone said."Can I call you Ise?"

"Yes of course." Issei said, "Nice to meet you. "

"We are in your care." Kuroka said bowing her head. "I think I will like living with you."

Shirone looked at her sister and said, "Just remember, I found him first!"

"Of course, but he has to grow up, nya? We can fight over him later, nya."

Shirone curled her tail around Issei's wrist and said firmly, "I won't lose big sister."

"Perhaps so little sister, but there is always room for one more, I won't take him away from you, and when the time comes we will share him, nya

"It is agreed Kuroka," Shirone said, but I am first!"

"Perhaps so, we will see, little one."

The cats never spoke to Issei again and after a while he decided that he had imagined it all. Shirone was a good kitten and always slept on Issei's bed but Kuroka was more of a wild cat. She came to be fed and would play with Issei and her sister for a while but wouldn't let anyone but Issei pet her, nor would she let anyone pick her up, not even Issei had that privilege. She would jump on his lap or lie beside him on occasion, and allow herself to be petted by him, but no one else. and so the years passed. Whenever Issei left the house, Kuroka and Shirone would walk beside him, one on each side, as if they were his escorts and bodyguards. When he was at recess at school, or playing sports, later as he grew, they would watch from a distance. They were always watching over him.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nekomata Tale

Chapter 2

12 Years ago

Kuroka was sitting in a tree watching Issei through the window of his elementary school classroom. Issei was sitting by the window and he was trying to pay attention in class, but occasionally he would be distracted by something outside and look out of the window. He did not see Kuroka because she did not wish to be seen. After a few minutes Shirone joined her on the branch. and she too gazed at Issei. Shirone was already falling deeply in love with Issei even though it had only been a few months. She spent hours sitting in his lap while he studied at his desk at home. Unlike most humans, Issei was very kind, and she felt a great power sleeping within him. She didn't know what that power was, but it was wild and untamed like her sister Kuroka. Shirone also felt a curse with the power and while he studied she poured sinjitsu into him using her Chi to search for the curse.

Kuroka spent more time indoors as she got used to the Hyoudou household. Miki Hyoudou was a kind woman and after some time she would rub up against Miki's leg and Miki would stop what she was doing and bend down and stroke Kuroka's jet black fur. "Good morning "Kuroka." she would say, "Would you like a treat this morning?" In addition to cat food, Miki bought dried sardines as treats for the cats. Then she would stop what she was doing and go get a sardine out of the bag in the pantry and offer it to Kuroka. Shirone would occasionally sit on Miki's lap when she sat outside watching Issei play. Miki would pull a sardine out of her pocket and give it to Shirone who would daintily eat it in her lap. Kuroka would always rub her head against Miki in thanks and go find a corner or hiding place to eat it.

Goru was a salary man who worked long hours supporting his family but he would always take time to play with Issei on his days off, and he too would occasionally pet the cats and give them treats. Often Goru would fall asleep watching TV in the living room out of exhaustion. Miki worried about her husband, thinking that he was working himself to death. Shirone would sometimes rub up against his leg while he slept and using sinjitsu heal his exhaustion and boost his vitality and luck.

Both Shirone and Kuroka were grateful that they had found a home and they kept the mice and other pests away. Before finding a home she was very worried about her sister and had even considered an invitation for a pact with a devil in a village far away from Kuoh town. She and Shirone were traveling across the country looking for a place to belong. They happened to find the hideout of Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou. Shirone was starving and exhausted. They were chased out of their village and were constantly on the move. Then that kind human boy found her sister and they finally found a place to belong.

Shirone stared at Issei while sitting on the branch with her sister and said, "He is definitely the one. He has a dragon sleeping within him and he will give me strong children when he is matured. Our family will no longer be the least of our clan. "

"I agree little sister," Kuroka said, "He will give us strong children. You are being selfish again." 

"I love him you know." Shirone said.

"I know little one, I have fallen for him as well, but what do you think will happen when we show our true form to him? Will he become afraid and run away, or reject us because we are Cat Demons?"

"I don't know Kuroka, but I do not think so. aside from the Dragon sleeping inside, he has great courage and a desire to protect everyone he cares for. Look how he befriended those two fools he calls his friends, and he took us in. When we spoke to him he didn't become afraid, he was just surprised."

"Yes little one, he has great potential. We must awaken his power little by little and pour magical power and ability into him, but first, we must find some way to remove his curse. He is too weak right now to withstand the curse and the temptation of the Dragon."

"Yes, about that. What kind of Dragon sleeps within him?" Shirone asked.

"I do not know Shirone, but it is very powerful. It may be one of the two Sky Dragons of legend."

"Do you think so? That makes me fear for his life. We can't let him awaken that power before the curse is gone or he will drown in it's power and die after killing everything around him."

"That includes us dear sister." Kuroka said, "Do you think either of us could stand a chance against his power if it is turned against us?"

"No. I know that there are very few beings that can stand against someone that drowns in the power of a Dragon

"It is decided then. Tonight when he sleeps we will find out which Dragon sleeps within him and then we will find a way to release it's curse."

Later while the house slept, the two Nekomata changed to their true forms. One a 16 year old beautiful human looking girl with two tails and a four year old child with one tail. They both had cat ears and sharp teeth. They went into the bathroom and rinsed each other with water and performed a purification ritual. Then Kuroka cast a spell on the house to ensure that no one awoke until they were finished. Then they went into Issei's bedroom and pulled back the bed covers then they gently removed Issei's clothes and Kuroka picked Issei up and cradled him in her arms and knelt on the floor. Then she held him lovingly against her chest, his face between her breasts. Then Shirone knelt in front of Kuroka and hugged him from behind, her bare breasts against his back. Then they both using their Chi they dove into Issei's consciousness. They went through his memories both good and bad, his joys and sadness, his courage and fear. Deep in his subconscious they found a red aura. It was the aura of the Dragon. They touched the Dragon's mind and found anger, hatred, pain and regret, but those emotions were not the emotions of the Dragon. They were the shadows of former hosts that drowned in the Dragon's power. They were lined up in rows sitting and not speaking they just kept chanting "Juggernaut Drive". over and over. They kept searching through the past possessors and then they found the spirit of a woman who was different than all of the others. She wasn't chanting and her mind just held sadness and regret. The girl was only eighteen when she died and was trapped within the aura of the Dragon.

Kuroka spoke to the girl, "Hello, Nice to meet you, I am Kuroka of the least clan of Nekomata. Can you tell me your name? The girl focused on Kuroka an Shirone and said, "I am Elsha." then she said, You are not a wielder of Ddraig, how did you find this place"

Kuroka said "We are trying to lift a curse from a young boy whom we love. We see only see death, destruction and sadness in his future and we have bound ourselves to him."

Then Shirone spoke. "We see sadness and regret in you. We only see anger, death and despair from the other souls here. What is this place?" Then another voice interrupted. It was powerful and ancient. "I am Ddraig The Welsh Dragon. This place is a Sacred Gear that has my soul sealed. People fated to possess me do not have happy lives. Long ago I started a fight with my Rival Albion The Vanishing Dragon. Our battle took place in the middle of a war between the three great powers of Christianity, God and his Angels, Satan and His Devils, and Azazel and his fallen Angels, that had earlier split from God. Our battle was so fierce that it threatened to destroy this dimension and this world. The three Great powers called a truce to battle us. Many from all three sides died fighting against us, but in the end we were defeated and our bodies were destroyed while our souls and powers were sealed in sacred gears. Humans are born into this world who are possessed by our sacred gears and upon awakening our powers the battle each other drowning in rage that destroys their life force as they activate Juggernaut drive in order to defeat each other. Our battle was stupid and our curses have been placed upon everyone born with our sacred Gear sealed inside. Unfortunately, the young boy you love is soon going to suffer the same fate"

Then Elsha spoke, "The possessors of Ddraig and Albion do not live happy lives. and we usually die young, We are but shadows of our past souls trapped forever within this hell of our own making within Ddraig's consciousness. We all yearn to be free of this curse, But for that to happen this current possessor must break the curse for all of our sake.

"For my sake also," Ddraig said "I grow weary of the endless cycle of death and destruction. but once my power becomes known to my possessor, they seek more and more of it until it seduces them and they destroy themselves.

What if Elsha spoke for you Ddraig?" Shirone asked. "Perhaps when he begins to awaken his power, we Nekomata and Elsha can guide him to the path of Protection rather than destruction."

"That is a good plan!" Ddraig said enthusiastically. "Will you agree to train the new Sekiryuutei Elsha?"

"Yes Ddraig, with all my heart I will work hard to train Issei Hyoudou to the path of Protection."

Then Ddraig said to Kuroka and Shirone, You Nekomata have the power to purify spirits, can you also suppress them?"

"Yes with your permission, we will put every former possessor except Elsha to sleep."

Ddraig and Elsha both nodded and Kuroka, Shirone and Elsha took hands and concentrated. Kuroka and Shirone put all of their Chi onto one spell that was blessed by Ddraig and acknowledged by Elsha who said, " I will aid with what ever power you require." Then all four said in unison, "Sleep"

Without exception every soul pf the past possessors other than Elsa fell into a dreamless sleep. The chanting stopped and their tortured faces relaxed into peaceful expressions.

The next morning Miki Hyoudou found her son on the floor naked, the two cats were nestled against his chest. They were also asleep.

"Wake up Ise! It is time for school" she said, but Issei didn't move, she touched his forehead and felt a fever. Then she gently moved the two cats who also didn't awaken and placed him in bed and dressed him. Then she covered him up and after thinking about it for a moment she picked up each cat and placed them on the bed. It was the first time anyone had ever picked up Kuroka, but Kuroka only briefly opened her eyes and she snuggled up against Issei and went back to sleep. Shirone awoke long enough to crawl under the covers and turned around placing her chin on Issei's neck and went back to sleep. Miki kissed Issei on the forehead and closed the door behind her as she left the room.

"I will check on him later, if his fever doesn't go down or if he doesn't wake up soon I will take him to the doctor. He must have had many bad dreams to have taken off his clothes and ended up on the floor." she said to herself, " but the cats were good kitties and kept him warm."


	3. Chapter 3

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 3

5 Years ago

Issei awoke and realized that both cats were not in his room, After he dressed for school he found a note on his desk. It was written in perfect Hiragana with a quill pen, The letters were perfect and beautiful. The note was a work of art in Calligraphy. The note read:

Thank you for caring for us for these past years, It is time for us to reveal our true nature to you. We both love you and we want to be with you always, Your life is in danger and we wish to not only protect you but allow you to protect not only us, but everyone you care about. We will be waiting where you first found my dear sister when she was cold and starving. We will be waiting for you.

Kuroka

Issei pondered the letter and decided that it was not a joke. He had been dreaming every night for years that he was training to be a Dragon. In his dream, he could fly, breath fire and fire magical energy while wearing red armor. In his dream, he was being encouraged and trained by a beautiful blonde haired woman and both Kuroka and Shirone watched over him, and he could feel them pour magical energy into him.

Issei dressed and quietly left the house. It took him a few minutes to reach his old hideout, but now it was hidden in a thick mist. He felt pressure that he knew unconsciously was meant to keep uninvited guests away, and to keep what was hidden in the mist secret. He heard a voice from his dream that he recognized. the voice of the blonde woman, "Come Sekiryuutei, it is time to embrace your destiny."

Issei walked through the mist and instead of finding his old shelter, he found what looked like an ancient shrine. There was a low stone wall with cat statues on the four corners. There was a red Torii with a European Red Dragon engraved between the upper and lower lintel of the gate. The Shrine itself was made from cut stone and there was a red silk curtain covering the entrance of the shrine. Issei walked through the Torii and the pressure immediately ceased. A hand reached up and opened the curtain and pulled it aside. The hand belonged to the blonde woman who beckoned him inside. She bowed and said, "Come Hyoudou Issei of the Sekiryuutei. It is time for us to meet."

Issei went into the shrine and bowed. The young woman was wearing a red kimono and she turned and gestured to Kuroka and Shirone. who were sitting on cushions inside the shrine. Before his eyes both cats transformed. Shirone became a young girl only a year younger than himself, and Kuroka became a young woman. Kuroka was wearing a black Kimono and Shirone was wearing a white kimono. Both girls had prominent cat ears and cat eyes. They both smiled and bowed. Issei saw that Kuroka had two tails and Shirone had one tail.

"Nice to meet you Issei," Kuroka said, "Shirone and I are Yokai. We are Nekomata from the least family of Yokai." Then she gestured to the blonde woman and said," and this one is..."

"Elsha," Issei said, " I see you in my dreams. I am glad to meet you in person."

Elsha said, "I am but the memory of a girl that was the strongest female Sekiryuutei of all time. You will only be able to see me in this space."

"What is a Sekiryuutei?" You called me that before and I do not know what that is." Then a voice spoke from his left hand, and he saw in his mind a tremendous red Dragon speaking the words. "I am Y Ddraig Goche. I am the Welsh Dragon and one of the Twin Sky Dragons. I am the Sekiryuutei, The Red Dragon Emperor, and you also, as the one who possesses me is also the Sekiryuutei. Issei was silent for a moment and said, "Nice to meet you Ddraig."

Then Elsha said. "It is time to begin your training for real, Issei. You have trained in your subconsciousness for years, now you must train with your physical body. I want you to put on your gauntlet."

"How?" Issei asked.

"Put out your left arm and concentrate your power."

Issei did as he was asked and to his surprise a red gauntlet appeared over his hand and forearm. There was a green jewel in the back of his palm. The gauntlet was made out of red metal and resembled a dragon arm, hand and claw. Elsha said, "Just think about this power and it will appear again. It is called Boosted Gear, and it will double your power every few seconds when you say the word, 'boost.' Try it."

"Boost." Issei felt stronger. "Boost." he said again.

Then Kuroka said, "This Temple is in a separate space from our world. It is where you will train your body and mind to handle your Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?" Issei asked?

"Yes, my spirit is held within the sacred gear called Boosted Gear." Ddraig answered. "It is one of the twelve Longinus, Tools that can destroy even Gods. There are two more forms of my Sacred Gear, Scale Mail, which is the Balance Breaker and another form which I will not name, because it will destroy you if you ever activate it."

"It is a cursed form," Elsha said sadly. "When activated, it destroys the possessor of Ddraig by using up our life force."

"It is the curse of the Sekiryuutei." Kuroka said, "A curse that we are going to help you lift."

"You can train in this space Issei." Elsha said. "Think of it as another dimension. It is actually bigger on the inside than the outside. In here you can learn to fly, and you can learn to fight." Issei looked and realized that he was standing on a hill with a green valley spread out before him. There were mountains in the distance. He turned and looked another direction and he saw a beach leading to an ocean that filled the horizon. "This is where you will train," Said Elsha, "and first you are going to learn how to fight.

"Who am I going to fight?" Issei asked.

"Me." Shirone said.

"Me." Kuroka said.

"Me." Elsha said.

"And eventually me!" Ddraig said.

"First you are going to learn close combat, Karate and boxing." said Shirone.

"Then you are going to learn Senjutsu and Touki." said Kuroka.

"How to use Scale mail and fire Dragon Shot." Said Elsha.

"And How to fly and breathe fire!" Said Ddraig.

"When are we going to start?" Issei asked.

"Now!" said Shirone and punched Issei in the stomach. "You need to learn to block and counter strike."

For the next hour Issei trained with Shirone. Little by little he began to pick up on her moves and was able to block some of her strikes and he even managed to kick her in the face once. Kuroka burst out laughing as her sister was knocked on her ass. Shirone stood up and bowed. "Very good Ise, lets stop for now."

For the next month Issei learned Karate and kickboxing. Every day after school Issei and the two cats left his house and walked into the woods. As soon as they entered the training space within the shrine Shirone and her sister would transform to their Nekomata forms and Elsha would appear. Then one day after an hour of kick boxing, Elsha said, "Try to balance Break, Issei. Say this and concentrate on its form visualizing it in your mind, Balance Break, Scale Mail!"

"Balance Break, Scale Mail!" Issei shouted. And he was immediately clad in red armor that resembled a dragon. There was even a tail coming out of the back of the armor.

"Now try to fire a dragon shot, boost your power and throw it."

"Boost. Boost. Boost, Fire!" Issei said. Then a ray of power shot from his hand and disappeared into the distance. Then Issei's armor disappeared and he fell to the ground exhausted. Shirone ran to Issei and held him."Are you all right Issei?" She asked.

"Yes," Issei said and lost consciousness.

When Issei awoke he found himself lying on the ground with his head in Kuroka's lap. Shirone was sitting beside them while she held his hand. Issei sat up and Shirone reached over and kissed him. "That was a splendid first try." she said happily.

Then Kuroka kissed him as well, and she said, "Soon, you will be the greatest Sekiryuutei of all time."

Issei trained daily for months, and the months turned into year. On Sundays he would run as fast as he could for hours at a time. His stamina built up to where he could maintain his Balance Breaker all day without effort. He would also fly for long periods of time while randomly firing dragon shots or breathing out flames. The rest of the week he fought. He mastered kick boxing and Karate and he even started learning spells that Kuroka taught him, He grew stronger, but all of his training was in secret. He studied hard and even managed to transfer into Kuoh Academy when it became co-ed. His friends Motohama and Matsuda also joined the school but he had grown distant from them. He immersed himself in study while in school and during Physical Education class he would run laps or lift weights. He was a loner that didn't get close to anyone. He felt the burden of his destiny as the Red Dragon Emperor and he was determined to break the curse that Elsha warned him about.

Rias Gremory had a problem. Rias was the most beautiful girl in school with long flowing Crimson red hair that hung past her knees. She was having lunch with her friends Akeno Himejima and Sona Shitori. These three girls were the most popular girls in School and Sona was the Student Council President. Rias was the President of a new club called the Occult Research club, but it really wasn't much of a club because there were only three members. Herself, Akeno and a second year boy named Kiba Yuto. Rias and Akeno were third year students.

The three girls were watching the sports field from the second floor window of the old school building. That entire building was the headquarters of the Occult Research Club and some of the students wondered why they had the entire building to themselves. The rumor was that Rias's parents were on the school board and their influence allowed their daughter to have the building for her new club. It certainly looked creepy enough. There was just enough of a scary air about the building that kept the other students away. They would have been surprised to see how immaculately clean it was on the inside compared to its worn down exterior.

The Old School Building wasn't the problem on Rias' mind. The problem was the fact that her club only had three members. The truth was that Akeno, Sona, and Rias were all Devils from the underworld and the Occult Research Club was actually made out of Rias' peerage or family. The school charter required that there be at least four members for a club to continue and Rias only had three members of her club. Rias was the President, Akeno was Vice President and Kiba was the secretary. Sona could not join the ORC because she was the Student Council President, and what wasn't known was that the Student Council was all made up of Sona's peerage.

"You are going to have to find someone Rias." Sona said sipping her tea. "There must be someone that you can let join your club, even if you don't make him or her into your servant."

"You're right of course Sona, but who?"

I don't know, but you are going to have to chose someone."

Sona glanced out the window and noticed a second year student who was by himself. She peered at him for several seconds and took off her glasses to stare at him. She felt a power inside him, an immense power, A power that would not only solve Rias' club problem, but also her other problem. A problem that they didn't speak of. Rias was engaged to someone she absolutely despised. Raiser Phoenix was an arrogant playboy, but as the third son of the Phoenix family, he was a good political choice for an arranged marriage between the House of Phoenix, and the House of Gremory. Rias Gremory was determined to marry for love, not for a title. She wanted someone who wanted Rias as herself, not as the heiress of a noble family. Rias was a Princess, but she was also a girl with her own hopes and dreams,

Sona pointed the boy out to Rias, "What about him?"

Rias and Akeno both went to the window and looked at the boy that Sona pointed out. "Who is he?" Rias asked.

Sona thought for a moment and finally said, "His name is Hyoudou Issei."

Akeno said, "He mostly keeps to himself and he doesn't have many friends but there is something about him. He is dangerous."

"Perhaps he is," Rias said, "but dangerous to whom?"

"I don't know Rias, I certainly don't find any malice in his aura. Just power and something that wants to dominate, or is it to protect? I really don't know… "Akeno said finally

"We should watch him for a few days Rias. Sona said. "If you approach it right, he may be able to solve both of your problems." and she thought to herself, Perhaps mine as well.

"OK Sona I will take your advice. I will have my familiar watch him."


	4. Chapter 4

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 4

Issei Hyoudou was standing on the pedestrian bridge over the highway, lost in thought. He was getting stronger and he could feel Ddraig's power surging through him. He was also starting to have romantic feelings and sexual desire for both Kuroka and Shirone. It was very hard to see them as ordinary cats that slept on his bed with him when he saw their Nekomata form when they practiced Karate and Sinjitsu. More than once he saw a bare breast or even their vaginas when they fought. They didn't deliberately expose themselves to him, but they also didn't hide their femininity from him either. He was idly wondering if he should try to kiss one of them when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me, Are you Hyoudou Issei?" Issei turned and saw a very beautiful girl standing before him. She was wearing an unfamiliar school uniform and her long black hair hung to her waist.

Issei nodded and the girl continued, "My name is Amano Yuma, and.." the girl turned red and bowed slightly."I want you to be my boyfriend!"

Issei stared at the girl for a few seconds, she was indeed beautiful, but the years of learning Sinjitsu allowed him to read someone's aura, and he could sense deception and hostility behind her smile. He also sensed pure naked evil and lust for power. He knew that this girl was not who she said she was, but he also knew that he shouldn't start a fight with whoever or whatever she was on a crowded bridge over a busy highway.

Issei bowed and said, "Please excuse me Miss, but I am very busy lately, and I am not looking for a girlfriend right now. Thank you for thinking about me though."

The girl Amano Yuna's expression changed immediately. she turned white in rage and muttered under her breath. "You are going to regret turning me down boy." and turned and stomped away. Issei watched her until he was lost in the crowd and walked home. whistling a random tune that popped in his head. He thought that he could feel someone watching him, but whoever it was was staying well out of sight and trying very hard to hide their presence. No, Issei thought, more than one presence was watching him. Their were two 'somethings' watching him. One was definitely hostile and the other was... concerned, or was it merely curious? Issei changed direction and instead of heading to the video arcade as planned, he decided to go to the shrine. Issei believed that whatever was following him could not enter his secret space, and he could ask Elsha's advice about whatever was following him. Whatever they were, they were not human. Issei continued walking and soon he was back near Kuoh Academy and went into the woods. He quickly darted behind a tree and waited. He could sense that something, or rather, somethings were there. but he couldn't see anything. Issei sighed and continued his walk. As soon as he entered the mist around the shrine, the presences he felt disappeared. As he thought, Nothing uninvited could enter. Issei entered the shrine through the gate and was immediately transported to the other space. He found Elsha sitting on the ground, leaning up against an enormous tree watching the sunset. Issei sat beside her and leaned up against the tree as well.

Before Issei could speak, Elsha said, "It is really beautiful her Ise. I am glad that I can be in this space. Issei"

Issei momentarily forgot about being followed and also watched the sunset for a few minutes. Elsha reached over and squeezed his hand. "I am jealous of Kuroka and Shirone, you know. " She said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. They can leave here and go home with you. I can only physically manifest in this space. Whenever you are anywhere else, I can only watch you from within the sacred gear. Then Elsha paused, "They love you Issei. Kuroka and Shirone both love you deeply, and I am jealous."

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I also love you Issei. I told you once before that we possessors of Ddraig never lived happy lives. We, me included, were too interested in gaining power to enjoy life. I never took a lover Issei. I was too drunk with my own power to see men as anything but something weak that needed to be dominated and destroyed if they got in my way.. But you are different. You only want to protect life. You, despite awakening your power at such a young age, never once hurt or tried to take advantage of anyone. That is an admirable trait Ise, and it is incredibly rare in people who wield power."

"Thank you Elsha, that really means a lot to me, but you know that it is because of you, Kuroka and Shirone. You are kind and patient with me."

"You are wrong, Issei Hyoudou. It is your kindness and gentleness that has affected us. Nekomata are wild Yokai that take what they want and use people for their own purposes, and I was a battle maniac that preferred power over everything else. But you tamed the wild Yokai, and you tamed this battle maniac. That is why we all love you. You are genuinely a good man Issei Hyoudou."

"I don't know what to say..." Issei said looking into Elsha's eyes.

"Don't say anything Ise, Instead... make love to me." and then Elsha grabbed him in a fierce hug and kissed him.

Issei was surprised and at first he wanted to resist, but in the end, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. "To tell you the truth Elsha I love you too."

"Is it wrong to love a ghost Issei?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is this moment. I want to make love to you as well but I have to warn you. I am a virgin and I never even kissed a girl before."

Elsha laughed, it was a happy musical laugh. That makes me happy Issei, You are the first boy that I have ever kissed before and I don't know how to make love either, but people have been figuring out how for thousands of years. Let's give it our best effort.

They embraced and kissed and then they began helping each other undress. Elsha unbuttoned Issei's shirt and unzipped his pants. Issei untied Elsha's Kimono and opened it up. Elsha wore a simple loincloth and no bra. Issei wore boxer shorts, but soon they were both naked and making love with passion and care under a gradually darkening sky.

Unnoticed Kuroka and Shirone crept into the shrine and upon entering the other space they saw Issei and Elsha in the throes of passion. They both sat down and watched. Neither wanted to interrupt them but also neither wanted to turn away and not watch.

After they finished Issei and Elsha cuddled together as their passion ebbed and their skin became chilled in the night air. Finally Issei noticed Shirone and Kuroka sitting a little bit away from them, still in their cat forms. Issei became embarrassed and started to get dressed while Elsha just smiled at both of them and winked, as if to say, 'I bedded him first.' Shirone and Kuroka silently acknowledged Elsha's victory and they both transformed to their Nekomata forms but this time they were both naked. Kuroka clasped her hands behind her head and arched her back. "No need to be embarrassed Issei, We have slept in your bed for years and we have already seen you naked while you grew up. You are a man now, and although Elsha was first, I will not lose to her. You will be my lover as well my dear Issei."

"We are agreed dear sister," Shirone said shyly. "We will share you Issei and we all love you."

Elsha smiled and then said sadly,"I am but a ghost and even though I seem real in this world, I died long ago. I will never know the joys of motherhood and I will not get to grow old with the man I love, but know this Issei Hyoudou. I will be waiting on the other side for you. I will love you... Always." And then Elsha faded away. The last thing that Issei ever heard from her was, "At last I have no regret. I have finally known love."

Issei reached for her while she faded but it was like trying to grasp the wind. "I will never forget you Elsha. "Issei said while openly weeping.

Shirone and Kuroka came to Issei then. There was no lust in any of them. They just huddled together for a long time while they also mourned Elsha's departure. Finally, wordlessly Issei pulled away and stood up to dress, We have to go home now." he said.

"Yes, my love," Kuroka said. "We will go home now. and when you are ready, my sister and I will be happy to share our bodies with you. For now we will mourn with you. Then both of the Nekomata sisters stood up and changed their appearance to that of human girls. Shirone again appeared to be just a year younger than Issei and Kuroka as a young woman. They were wearing contemporary clothes and they walked hand in hand out of the temple and through the mist.

Rias' familiar watched the exchange between Issei and the girl Amano Yuma, She was a bat familiar that could take the form of a young woman. She narrowed her eyes when she looked at Yuma because she could sense that this girl was not human, and in fact she was a fallen Angel. She followed Issei until he entered a barrier in the woods that she could not penetrate. She could tell that the barrier was a safe space for Issei and was not worried. but she also knew that Issei was also being followed by the Fallen Angel, She knew that the Fallen Angel did not detect her. In her arrogance, the Fallen did not even try to notice if there was any other presences. She was a mid level Fallen and she could kill Rias's familiar but she really wasn't a danger to her master, Rias, who was a High Class Devil with considerable, if imperfect power of Destruction. She could totally annihilate anything or anyone with a lesser power. Her power of destruction was great but it was nothing compared to the power of her older brother, Sirzechs who among even High Class Devils was a transcendent being. It was his power and leadership that ended the Devil Civil war after the end of the war of the three Great Powers. He along with his wife and Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astoroth, and Fabian Glasya-Labolis put down the Old Satan Faction that wished to continue fighting against the Angels and Fallen Angels. Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Fabian became the four Maou who ruled the Devils, not by birthright but by the results of their power and leadership. They abandoned their family titles and took on the names of the Maou that were defeated and killed in the Great War: Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Fabian Asmodeus. Rias, due to her older brother becoming Maou, became the heir to the Gremory family as the second child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory. Rias loved Japanese culture, and spent most of her teenage years living in Japan, hiding in plain sight along with her best friend Sona Sitri, who went by the surname Shitori. Sona also happened to be the younger sister of the Maou, Serafall Leviathan. Together they ruled the territory of Japan where Kuoh Town existed. Via small magic circle Rias' Familiar, Shinku (Scarlet) informed her master of the presence of the Fallen that was following Issei. And Rias in turn informed her friend Sona.

"Sona, a Fallen Angel has penetrated our territory and made contact with Issei Hyoudou. According to Shinku, she assumed the form of a human and tried to ask him for a date. She possibly wanted to get him alone and reveal herself to him, but he turned him down. She became furious and immediately followed him until he entered a barrier. When she could not get past the barrier she became more furious and teleported away. I fear that she intends to harm him."

Sona asked, "A barrier?"

"Yes. Apparently there is a barrier around an area behind the my base, that I wasn't aware of until now. It isn't made by Devil magic. I am unfamiliar what kind of barrier it is, but my Queen Akeno believes that it was made by Yokai."

"Interesting, So Hyoudou is familiar with Yokai. There is certainly more to him than meets the eye."

"Yes Sona, but more importantly, I fear for Hyoudou's safety. If there is one fallen Angel in our territory, there is bound to be more. Just because the Governor General sued for peace, that doesn't mean that all Fallen are satisfied."

"Agreed Rias, My sister has heard rumors that Kokabiel may be causing problems behind the scenes."

"Yes Sona," Rias replied thoughtfully, "I will inform The Devil King about our suspicions, but in the meantime we need to watch Hyoudou full time until the Fallen Angels make their move."

"OK Rias we are in agreement, I will have Tsubaki go immediately to the Hyoudou house and take the first watch." She paused and then smiled, "And Rias, it is OK for you to call Sirzechs by his first name. He is your big brother after all."

"Yes Sona, and your sister cosplays as a Magical Girl despite being one of the four Maou, but we still must follow decorum in matters that affect our territory and the Human world."

Sona laughed bitterly and said, "OK, you got me Rias. Let me contact my Queen. Goodbye." and closed the conversational magic circle. Then she immediately contacted her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. Who was also the Vice President of the Student Council at Kuoh Academy. "Tsubaki, Go to the Hyoudou house and introduce yourself to his parents. There is a Fallen stalking Hyoudou Issei. Tell them that he is requested by the Student Council to appear in our office tomorrow morning and stay there until he gets home. Shinku, Rias' familiar is shadowing Hyoudou. Inform me when he gets home and we and the Gremory peerage will guard Hyoudou and his family until the Fallen Angels make their move.


	5. Chapter 5

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 5

Raynare was furious. She was a mid-level Fallen Angel and she was both proud and very vain about her appearance. She had been given orders to follow a certain human by Azazel and to determine if he possessed a Sacred Gear, and if so, to find out what type of Sacred Gear he possessed. Raynare decided that the best way to find out would be to pose as a human girl and to ask him out on a date. It was simply too much of a bother to capture the human, so she decided to simply murder him after toying with him for a few hours, She had it all planned out. She picked the name Yuma because she was going to murder him at Sunset on the day of their date. Raynare saw the human and because he didn't look very attractive she decided that he was a virgin and she even thought about taking his virginity and just as he climaxed, she would stab him in the heart. But instead this human, this repulsive insect, had the audacity to reject her. She wasn't just going to simply murder him, she was going to torture him. She would skin him alive and take great effort to prolong his agony as much as possible. She was going to rip off his fingernails and gouge out his eyes. She was going to chop him into little pieces and then after dumping what was left of his corpse, she was going to murder his whole family.

Raynare stomped away in wrath, and waited until there wasn't any witnesses and transformed into her Fallen Angel form and flew into the sky. then she hid her presence and started following Issei Hyoudou. She was being patient, she was savoring her plan for revenge and thinking about how much she would enjoy murdering this filthy human. No, she decided, she wouldn't just murder him, first she would rape him and then humiliate him. She would bring his desire to a fever pitch and then start to torture him just before he climaxed. His desire would turn to fear and pain. Raynare was getting aroused just thinking about her new plan. Yes that was the best. She would use him as a sex toy and then torture him. She would make him die in regret and despair.

As soon as Issei entered the woods, Raynare felt resistance, there was a barrier on the woods, no, there were two barriers, one was a barrier made by those accursed beings known as Devils. Raynare knew that she was operating within a territory controlled by Devils and she was very careful to hide her presence from the Devils that she knew hid within this town. The first barrier was around the base of operations for the Devils, but there was a second barrier hidden within the first, a barrier created by beings that she was not familiar with. This barrier was made by Yokai, Spirits of Japanese folklore, and it was hidden even from the Devils. Raynare could not pass the first barrier without alerting the Devils in this town, and she certainly could not enter the second barrier. Raynare wasn't about to get involved with the Devils, not by herself, and she certainly wasn't going to antagonize the Yokai that were an unknown quantity. Raynare teleported away. She would go to his house tonight, capture her prey, and them force him to watch, as she murdered his family. Then she would rape, torture and then murder him. She could hardly wait.

Miki Hyoudou was surprised when she answered the doorbell. A young girl bowed when she opened the door. She had never seen the girl before but she was wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. She was a beautiful young girl wearing glasses and long straight hair.

"Good afternoon, my name is Tsubaki Shinra and I am the Vice President of the Student Council at Kuoh Academy. Are you perhaps the mother of Hyoudou Issei?"

"Yes, but my son isn't home right now, is he in some kind of trouble at school?"

"No, he isn't in any trouble, he is in fact a model student. I was merely sent by President Sitri to convey her wishes for Hyoudou to come to the Student Council's office tomorrow. She wishes to speak to him personally."

"Ise should be home soon, would you like to come inside and wait for him? I just made some tea?"

"Yes," Tsubaki said, "thank you. I will be in your care."

Mrs. Hyoudou invited Tsubaki inside and said, "please make yourself comfortable." and then bowing she went to the kitchen to get the teapot and cups. This was the first time that one of Issei's schoolmates had ever been to her house and for her son's sake, she wished to make a good impression on the young woman. She decided to use the good cups and setting the cups and teapot on a silver platter, she returned to the living room to find Tsubaki sitting on the couch waiting for her. Miki sat the tea service on the coffee table, and poured two cups of green tea. "So tell me how my son is doing in school?"

Raynare waited until she felt Issei's presence reappear from the barrier and she teleported into the sky above Issei's house. She watched as he walked down the street holding hands with a young girl and a young woman. both the girl and woman were very beautiful and Raynare became angry. "So, he rejected me because he already planned to meet with someone else. I will make them all pay!" Raynare said out loud and immediately created a spear of light and threw it at the young girl.

Shirone didn't realize her danger until it was almost too late and tried to dodge. instead of killing her, the spear struck Shirone in the shoulder and knocked her to the ground. The spear ripped into her shoulder and chest, pinning her to the ground. Shirone screamed in pain. Kuroka ran to her sister and Issei looked up to see Raynare staring down at them her eyes filled with hate. Shirone was alive but she was gravely injured.

"Protect Shirone, Kuroka." Issei said quietly. and then he yelled at Raynare. "How dare you attack what is mine. I am going to kill you."

Raynare laughed in scorn, "Really boy, I am the Fallen Angel, Raynare. What can you do against me?"

"Just this." Issei yelled, "Balance Break!

Issei transformed. He was immediately covered in red armor and Dragon wings sprouted from his back. Issei flew into the air directly at Raynare. She created a spear of light and threw it down, but Issei merely punched it away without flinching. There was no thought of technique, he was just filled with rage. before Raynare could react, Issei reached her and grabbed her by one of her wings and threw her to the ground Raynare crashed into the road directly in front of Issei's house making a crater in the ground. Raynare's wing was broken but she was still ready to fight. "What the hell are you!" she yelled at Issei!

"I am Issei Hyoudou, the Sekiryuutei and I am your enemy."

Raynare turned and summoning a spear of light she threw it at Issei's house. "Then watch your family die."

there was a loud explosion as the house was destroyed. "Mom!" Issei yelled in horror.

Raynare stood up creating another spear of light. "I have killed your family and now I am going to kill you." she said. "You surprised me once but it won't happen again."

Issei said, "You are wrong, you are going to die!" Then Issei took a deep breath and exhaled fire. Before Raynare could do anything she was burned to ash.

Issei then landed on the ground beside Kuroka and fell to his knees crying. His armor disappeared and he was just a boy lost in grief. Kuroka reached out and grabbed Issei hugging both him and Shirone. Shirone opened her eyes and reached out to touch Issei on the face. The three of them huddled together. Issei turned and looked at what was left of his house and saw his mother running towards him. She was alive. Issei didn't understand how, but she was still alive.

Miki Hyoudou was sitting on the couch in the living room, the young girl Shinra Tsubaki was sitting next to her. The couch faced the living room window and the window was open to let a fresh breeze into the house. Miki saw Issei walking up the street holding hands with a woman and a girl that she didn't recognize. The girl had short white hair and the young woman had long black hair. She was about to speak when she saw what looked like lightning flash to the grounds striking the young girl. The girl was pinned to the ground by what looked like a glowing spear. Miki saw the woman run to the girl and she saw her son look up, and then to her amazement he was suddenly wearing bright red armor and what looked like bat wings appeared on his back. Then he leaped into the air. Miki dropped her cup which crashed to the floor as she ran to the window. Then she saw something slam into the road making a crater where it fell. Something sat up and in the crater and then she saw it turn and then she was pulled to the floor by the girl who she had completely forgotten about. The girl threw herself on top of Miki and then her house exploded around her.

Miki was lying in a crater where her house once stood. The young girl, Tsubaki Shinra was lying on top of her. To her amazement she was uninjured. Even her clothes were unscathed despite the fact that her house was gone. The young girl was unconscious but she was also was uninjured. Miki pushed the girl aside and ran into the street screaming. It was too much. She was frightened out of her mind and she was running on instinct. Suddenly her son was there, and he grabbed her in a fierce hug. It was too much for her. Miki Hyoudou collapsed in her sons arms and fell unconscious.

Issei was sitting on the ground crying. His house was destroyed, and his mother was unconscious, lying on the ground with her head in his lap and Shirone was badly injured. Issei's father was away on a business trip, and he simply did not know what to do. Kuroka was holding her sister in her lap, silently using healing magic while leaning against Issei. 'It was her own fault,' she thought. She didn't react until it was too late and now her sister was hurt and she didn't protect the boy that she loved.

They were both lost in their own grief and they didn't notice when they were approached by a girl with long Crimson hair. The girl knelt on the ground next to Issei and said, "This isn't your fault Issei Hyoudou, if anything, it is mine, but I will make it up to you. Sleep now." Both Issei and Kuroka fell into a deed sleep and they didn't know or care when a magic circle appeared under them and teleported them away to another space.

When Issei awoke, he was lying on a huge bed in an unfamiliar room. He had been bathed and changed while he slept. He was now wearing silk pajamas and he saw a beautiful gray haired woman wearing a French Maid uniform standing at the foot of his bed. When she noticed that he had awoken, she bowed politely and said. "There are clean clothes hanging in the wardrobe to your left. When you have finished dressing, you will come downstairs for breakfast. I will be waiting just outside. I am the maid Grayfia, and for now, I am at your service."

Then Issei remembered the battle, Shirone lying on the ground bleeding to death while Kuroka was trying to heal her terrible wound with Sinjitsu. He remembered the horror of seeing his house exploding and then his mom collapsing in his arms, somehow alive. Before he could speak the maid Grayfia interrupted his thoughts, "Your mother and your companions are well cared for. The young Nekomata has been fully healed and she is resting in another room along with her sister. Your mother is asleep in a room across the hall and you may go in and see her if you wish." Grayfia paused, "My master's only request is that you wait until you meet with him for breakfast before you visit your mother and your companions." Then Grayfia bowed and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

While Grayfia was talking Issei concentrated his sinjitsu, he found no lies or malice in her words but he felt immense power in her aura, more power than he had ever felt before. Whoever this maid was, she was definitely someone who commanded respect. If she is only the maid, what kind of power did her master possess, and more importantly where was he? He could tell by the flow of his Chi that he was not on Earth. He was in a different world. It was like his training space, but this world was much larger and there were many unfamiliar beings all around him. They weren't hostile, they were just... on standby?

After Grayfia left the room Issei climbed out of the huge bed, It was the largest bed that he had ever seen. It was a canopy bed and was easily twice as big as a standard king sized bed, and the room itself was nearly as large as the first floor of his entire house. The room only had the one bed, a massive fireplace on one wall, a dresser and a wardrobe on the opposite wall and a large window with silk curtains. Issei went to the window and saw a huge lawn, an orchard and flower gardens. There were mountains off in the distance and he was on the third or fourth floor of an immense building. The only thing different was the sky. It was purple. Issei turned away from the window and faced the bed. There was a life sized picture of a young man with red hair and a beard holding hands with a young woman with brown hair. Standing between them was a young girl who appeared to be only two years old with red hair. The portrait was an oil painting but it was very lifelike. It looked almost like a photograph. Issei turned from the window and went over to the wardrobe to find a very expensive looking suit and shirt hanging on a hook on the front of the wardrobe. The suit was black and white pinstriped and the shirt was white. They were all made of silk. On top of the dresser was Issei's boxer shorts, newly washed, and black socks. Next to the socks was a box containing highly polished black dress shoes, and a crimson colored silk tie. Clearly, these clothes were meant for Issei, but he had never worn formal attire in his life. Issei had expected the clothes to fit but he was pleasantly surprised to find that not only did they fit, they were tailor made to his exact measurements, Issei dressed quickly but he couldn't tie his tie. He had never worn one other than the clip on tie that he wore to his middle school graduation ceremony and this was not a clip on tie. Not knowing what else to do he buttoned the shirt, and put on the jacket, and then he carefully folded the tie and placed it back on the dresser. Then after putting on the shoes that also fit perfectly, he put on the jacket and opened the door.

When he opened the door he found Grayfia standing just beyond, she turned bowed and smiled, then she frowned slightly and said, "Where is your tie young master?"

Issei bowed and said, "Please excuse me, I have never worn a tie before."

"Come with me then, and I will show you how to properly wear a tie."

Grayfia led Issei back into the room and asked Issei to remove the jacket. Then she hung the jacket back on the hanger and picked the tie up off of the dresser."Allow me to show you. This is called the four handed knot. It is suitable for all formal occasions." Then she expertly tied the tie and upon completion, she took the jacket and helped Issei put it on. "Follow me, my master is waiting."

Grayfia led Issei down a long hallway to a grand staircase. Then she led him down two flights of stairs to another hallway with a double doorway at the end of the hall. There were two maids, one on each side of the doors and they opened the doors as Issei and Grayfia approached. They both bowed wordlessly as Grayfia led Issei through the doorway and closed the doors behind them. Inside was a very large dining room with seating for fifty people instead there were three people seated at the head of the table with a fourth and fifth place setting, There were maids behind four of the five chairs. Issei immediately recognized the man at the head of the table. He was the man in the painting in the bedroom. To his right sat the woman also from the painting, clearly his wife, and to his left sat a young woman. She was the young girl from the painting, but she was now a young woman, perhaps 18 years old. When Issei entered the room they all rose and bowed. Then the man at the head of the table spoke.

"Nice to meet you Hyoudou Issei, My name is Zeoticus Gremory, This is my wife Venelana, and this is my daughter Rias. I am sure you have many questions which will be answered presently. Please sit down. Breakfast will be served as soon as my son arrives." Issei was directed to sit directly across from the young woman Rias. He thought that he recognized her and finally he realized that he had seen her at his own school. She was his upperclassmen, and one of the two idols of his school. Rias smiled at him and said, Nice to finally meet you Hyoudou Issei."

"Nice to meet all of you." Issei said bowing deeply. He had suddenly realized that he was among royalty. This wasn't just a big house or a mansion, he was in an ancient castle and this man Zeoticus was a king of his domain. Then Issei stammered in embarrassment, "Your Majesty." He said finally.

All of these people were incredibly powerful, even Rias, who he recognized from his school. He could sense their power through their aura, but there was no hostility, only concern and friendship.

Zeoticus laughed and said, "Be at ease Hyoudou Issei. I am no king, although I am what you might call a Lord. Please sit down and have breakfast" Zeoticus sat, but Venelana and Rias remained standing. Issei quickly took the hint and sat as well, the maid behind him only slightly pushed the chair to the table as Issei sat. Then Venelana and Rias also sat. Grayfia walked from beside Issei to stand behind Zeoticus. She nodded and a maid standing by a different door opened the door and three men dressed as chefs entered through the doorway and brought three silver platters. One platter held meats and cheeses, another held breads and rolls and the third held different kinds of fruit. Two maids followed carrying pitchers of juice, and a silver platter holding both a pot of coffee and a pot of green tea. They were all sat on the table and after the chefs departed, the maids picked up the plates and began serving the dishes. The maid behind Issei asked, "What would you prefer? We have beef, bacon, and fowl and we have both sweet breads and savory breads with butter, strawberries blueberries, grapes and apples and coffee or tea. We can also serve you eggs if you prefer."

"What about my mother and my friends?" Issei said bowing. "I mean no disrespect but why aren't they here?"

The door at the end of the room opened and another man entered, a tall man with long red hair and wearing an elaborate robe over his suit. Everyone at the table stood and all of the maids knelt and bowed. Then Zeoticus, Venelana and Rias also knelt and bowed. Issei automatically copied them and he also bowed. The man sighed slightly and said, "Father, Mother, Rias, I have told you not to bow when we are in private. Please sit." The tall man walked over and seated himself next to Rias' chair and everyone stood and allowed themselves to be seated by the maids, and the maid Grayfia went and stood behind the newcomer. Another maid entered from the kitchen and stood behind Zeoticus. Issei sat and the tall man man in the robe looked at him. "Your mother and companions will join us after we talk. I have a proposition for you Hyoudou Issei. My name is Sirzechs, may I call you Issei?


	6. Chapter 6

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 6

"Nice to meet you Sirzechs, Yes please call me Issei." Then he paused for a minute. This person was obviously the one with the one in charge. Zeoticus and Venelana were by his own admission, his Father and Mother, and Rias was his sister, yet they all knelt and bowed to him. Therefore he was their Lord. If Zeoticus was a Lord that would make Sirzechs what, a Warlord, or an Emperor perhaps. No. They didn't display Japanese culture, despite speaking the language perfectly. They displayed a European Culture, perhaps French, or German, or even British. Therefore Sirzechs was the King of whatever domain this was. Issei had been learning English in school since middle school. So he decided to respond in English. "Yes, I am Issei Hyoudou. I am honored to meet You, Your Majesty." Then Issei paused again. I appreciate your Hospitality, but I really do not know why I am here, and where exactly I am. What I do know, is that last night while walking home I was suddenly attacked by something that wasn't Human. She nearly killed my friend Shirone without warning and when she couldn't easily attack me, she destroyed my house. Therefore I killed her. She called herself The Fallen Angel Raynare when she attacked me but she also called herself Yuma when she, for whatever reason, asked me out on a date earlier in the day. Raynare or Yuma was my enemy and I killed her. She wasn't Human and she wasn't Yokai. She was something that I had never seen before. You all despite human appearance, are also not human. I don't think you are my enemy, but I, my mother, Kuroka, and Shirone was transferred here without our knowledge or consent and I haven't seen them since I woke up this morning Why are we here? Are we your prisoners?"

"No, you aren't prisoners, my dear sister Rias transported you here because she was concerned for you" Sirzechs replied in English. Then he switched to Chinese and said, "Rias felt responsible for your misfortune because she believes that she was slow to act when a Fallen Angel penetrated your town. Then switching back to Japanese he said, "Kuoh Academy as well as Kuoh Prefecture is a territory in the Human world that she is responsible for."

Then Rias stood up and walked around the table to where she was standing beside Issei. Then she knelt, and then bowed with both her palms and forehead touching the floor. "Please forgive me Lord Hyoudou. I didn't anticipate that you would be so suddenly attacked by a Fallen Angel." Then she started crying. "I am so sorry Lord Hyoudou. Please find it in your heart to forgive this foolish girl."

Issei stood and then knelt. He reached out and took one of Rias' hands and said. "There is nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong and your family has shown me and my family with kindness. Thank you for your hospitality, And please call me Ise. All of my friends call me Ise and I have a feeling that we can become friends."

"OK Ise, in that case please call me Rias." Then Rias stood and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile that Issei had ever seen. Then Rias bowed to her brother and returned to her seat on the other side of the table. After she and Issei returned to their chairs Sirzechs said, "You are correct Issei of the Sekiryuutei, we are not Humans. We are Devils and I am the Maou, the king of the Devils. Although These are my family, I gave up the Gremory name long ago. I am Sirzechs Lucifer and I have a proposition for you, a choice if you will. But before I give you the choice I need to give you a little background information. A Very Long Time ago their were two races of supernatural beings. There was God and his Angels and there was the race of Devils. We were at enmity with one another but there was no open hostility. Then a great number of Angels fell from the grace of their God because they were seduced by the race of man and by their own power. Then there were three races. Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Eventually there was a great war and most of the Devils, Angels, and fallen Angels were killed in our war. In the middle of the battle, the two most powerful Dragons on Earth started a battle of their own. Their battle was so fierce that if it had continued all life on Earth would have perished. So we Devils, the Fallen Angels, and Angels called a truce and combined our remaining forces to defeat and destroy the two Dragons. When they were killed their souls were sealed and placed in Sacred Gears. After we defeated the Dragons, our truce became a Peace that has lasted for thousands of years, but in the battle we lost Lucifer and the other Three Maou. Those names were given to me and three others. For better or worse I am the Maou Lucifer and I do not wish for war. I only want peace, both with the other two powers and with the Dragon Ddraig."

Then Ddraig spoke from the Jewel that appeared on Issei's hand. "It has been a long time Sirzechs since I was in the underworld, It is nice to finally meet the new Maou. I do not wish to fight with you, my battle is only with the White One."

"Albion." Issei said, "He is the other Dragon that Elsha told me about."The Vanishing Dragon."

"Yes the Hakuryuukou" Said Sirzechs, "It is nice to meet you Ddraig." Then Sirzechs paused and then spoke to Issei, "But the Hakuryuukou is not your only enemy. As the Sekiryuutei you will draw other strong enemies, and now you can count the Fallen Angels among your enemies. Even though you possess Ddraig you are only Human. I would like to offer you a chance to be something else."

"What is that?" Issei asked although he already knew the answer.

Rias answered. "Become one of my servants, a Devil of the Gremory group. You will be well cared for and compensated."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will be returned to the human world with your memory intact. Your mother and your two Yokai companions will remember nothing from the time after your house was destroyed, but your house will be rebuilt and you will stay in a Hotel until it is completed. I will not force you to become my servant, but if you refuse, I cannot guarantee your safety, or the safety of your family. I do not know if more fallen Angels will attack you, but there are Fallen Angels who are more powerful than the one that attacked you, and you or your family members can be targeted."

"And if I accept?"

"Then I will guarantee the safety of your family Issei" Sirzechs said. "Furthermore I will assign someone who will train you so that you will become the most powerful Sekiryuutei in history, and as a bonus you will have a lifespan of thousands of years, and you can chose one or both of your Yokai to become Devils as well, if they agree. You have great potential and I foresee you becoming a High class Devil yourself very soon, and anyone you bring to Rias peerage while her servant will follow you when you get your own peerage."

"What do you mean by peerage"

After the great war the Devil race was severely decimated. We designed a system whereby Humans and other beings can become Devils with the attributes of Chess Pieces and each High Class Devil gets 13 Chess Pieces, One Queen, which is the most powerful of the servants, Two Bishops, Two Rooks. Two knights and Eight Pawns. Bishops specialize in Support, both long range and short range attacks and healing the other members of the peerage. Rooks specialize in strength, and Knights specialize in speed. Pawns are foot soldiers but they can with permission of the King promote to Knights, Bishops and Queens. They are both the least powerful but potentially the most powerful and diverse members of a peerage.

"In chess pawns are the most expendable pieces." Issei said dryly, "Why would anyone chose to be a pawn?

"No one is expendable in my family, and my peerage is my family." Rias said. "Whatever you become if you accept my offer, you will be cherished as my family."

"Exactly how many members are in your Peerage?"

"I have One Queen, One Bishop and one Knight, so You can become a Bishop, A Rook or a Knight, depending on your potential. Which would you want to be?"

"If I were to chose I would pick being a Rook, but it can't just be my decision. It has to be something that my mother, my father, Kuroka and Shirone would agree to."

"Unfortunately, that decision must be your own." Sirzechs said. "Your Nekomata companions are welcome to Join Rias' Peerage if they chose, once your decision has been made, and they will be offered the same choice that you have been given. They will be free to chose yes or no, just like you and if you chose to say yes, they will join Rias' peerage with the understanding that they will be yours once you become a High Class Devil yourself. If they chose no, then they can remain your friends and companions as long as they live, if they chose to do so. Your parents can either be told of your new Identity or not. That is your decision alone, but they simply do not have enough potential to become Devils themselves. They will however be well cared for and guarded for the rest of their lives. That I guarantee and swear to you, as the Devil King."

"So this is the temptation of a Devil?" Issei said.

"Think of it more as a negotiation." Rias said. "In the best negotiation a win for both parties is the best outcome. I want this to be a win-win. For both of us." Then she paused. "What is your decision?"

Issei sighed, "I'm sorry but I am going to have to decline your offer. You are asking me to make a decision that affects the people that I love without allowing me to consult them. The answer is no. Send me and my family home."

"Very well. Sirzechs said. "I am responsible for my sisters actions. She took you here without your permission and for that I am sorry. Your house will be restored and you and your companions are free to go."


	7. Chapter 7

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 7

Rias sighed audibly when Issei rejected her brother's ultimatum, and it was an ultimatum. Sirzechs expected the Sekiryuutei to make a decision that affected his life without asking for advice from those closest to him. She looked at her mother with pleading eyes, hoping that she would intercede on her behalf. Finally Venelana spoke, "I acknowledge you as Maou, my son, but I believe that you are making a mistake by forcing this decision as a one time offer. Give Hyoudou Issei more time to decide, and allow him to consult with those he loves. After all, this is a decision that will affect all of their lives."

Sirzechs bowed his head and said, "Yes I am the Maou but I am not so much of a fool to ignore my mother's advice. Hyoudou Issei, no, Lord Sekiryuutei, You can take as much time as you wish to make that decision, furthermore, I will allow you to consult with your companions and tell them of our existence if you wish. To be truthful, I was hoping that you would reject my first offer. It was an ultimatum and I was testing to see if you would make a rash decision under pressure. I am pleased to know that you have passed my test." Then he turned to the maid standing beside his chair. "Grayfia, please escort the Sekiryuutei to his family's rooms and assist him with anything he needs."

Grayfia bowed and said, "As you command my Lord." and then she turned and said, "Please follow me Lord Sekiryuutei."

Issei was surprised at the turn of events, he wasn't quite sure that he could trust Sirzechs but he decided that he liked Venelana very much. She had interceded on his behalf and he was grateful for that. Issei excused himself from the table and said, "I do not intend to hide anything from Kuroka and Shirone. They have been with me since I was a child and they have helped me train. I am going to tell them everything that has transpired and ask their opinion on whether we should accept your offer at this time. I am also going to ask their opinion on what exactly I should tell my parents, especially my mother who saw and experienced the attack from that Fallen Angel."

Rias also stood up and said, "Excuse me Lord Sekiryuutei, Everything that happened to you happened in my territory. I would like to personally apologize to your mother and your companions." and then she bowed and said, "Please."

"Yes you can come Lady Rias, but please call me Ise, all of my friends call me Ise."

"In that case please just call me Rias. After all, we attend the same school and I very much would like to be your friend."

Together they followed Grayfia out of the dining room and out into the hall. The maids standing by opened and closed the door behind them and bowed as they passed. Grayfia led them back up the stairs and once they reached the hallway where Issei's temporary room was, she turned and said, "Your mother is in the room adjacent to yours and your two companions are across the hall. Currently they are all still under the sleep spell that Lady Rias placed them under before transporting all of you to the underworld. The young Nekomata is now fully healed and they are in the same room. Who would you like to see first?"

"I want to see my mother first." Issei said. "When will she wake up"

"The spell on all of them will be lifted as soon as you open the door to their rooms. I will stand by in the hallway in case you need me and the Lady Rias will stay by my side unless you wish her to accompany you."

Issei looked first at Rias and then at Grayfia, Grayfia was clearly the maid but her suggestion seemed more like a command, as if the maid was telling her Lady what to do. There was a very interesting dynamic going on. Ise could sense that the maid was more powerful than Rias, in fact after he thought about it, this maid had more power than even Rias' parents had. There was an interesting dynamic going on in this house. The oldest son was the Maou, and had greater power than anyone else in the room. Grayfia the maid was next in terms of power, then Zeoticus and Venelana and finally Rias, who was also powerful, just not as powerful as her parents or her older brother. 'I might as well kick over the ant hill now.' Issei said to himself and said, "Tell me Rias, why does your maid have more demonic power than you or your parents?"

Grayfia blushed, and Rias unexpectedly burst out laughing. "Wow Issei, nothing gets past you. You have a very sharp mind. Grayfia likes to fulfill her role as the chief maid of the Gremory household, but she just happens to be my brother's wife, and Queen."

"Queen?" Issei asked.

"Yes, Queen. Remember how High Class Devils have peerage based on chess Pieces? Grayfia is my brother's Queen and she is known as the strongest Queen in the underworld. In fact My older brother's Peerage is the most powerful peerage in the underworld."

"How would you rate your Peerage, Rias?"

It was Rias' turn to be embarrassed and she turned a deep shade of red at Issei's Question. "To be truthful, I don't know. I only have my Queen, one Bishop and one knight. I haven't found anyone else that I wanted to join my peerage yet, that is until I found you…"

Issei let the unasked question hang in the air and deliberately changed the subject. Grayfia was a very refined and elegant woman, and if she wanted to fulfill her chosen role as a maid, who was Issei to question her motive. "Please excuse me for asking that Question Lady Grayfia. Thank you for your kindness." Then he bowed and opened the door to the room.

This room was also large but it wasn't quite as large as the room that he had been given. There was a single Queen sized bed, a dresser and a wardrobe. There was also a fireplace across from the one window but no portrait hanging on the wall. Issei thought about the picture in his room. It was a picture of Rias and her parents, Then Issei realized something. He had been sleeping in Rias' bed, in her bedroom. Now it was Issei who was embarrassed. He had never slept in a girls bed before. Well he did sleep with two girls every night since he was in preschool, but that didn't count, because they were always in their cat forms when they slept with him. Or did it? Until the day before he had been a virgin, and he had given his virginity to Elsha and now she was gone.

He hadn't even considered having sex with Kuroka and Shirone until that very moment, and then he had another thought. He smelled Rias' perfume in the room where he slept, but so much had gone on until that very moment, he didn't really notice, and after he thought about it, he smelled her perfume on himself. Was it because he had slept in her bed or was it because she had slept with him in her bed? Despite himself that thought gave him a slight nosebleed and an erection. He decided that the best course of action was to pretend that he didn't realize that he had slept in her bed. He did decide that he would introduce his mother to Rias and Grayfia, so he turned slightly and asked. "Could both of you accompany me?"

Issei thought that the best way to explain what happened would be to tell his mother that Rias had found them and brought them to her house after their house was destroyed. But then, how would he explain the sky being purple. He wasn't sure if he should tell his mother that they were in the underworld. He would just have to keep her away from the window and hope that she didn't notice, but then, how would he explain the Castle and the maids everywhere? There was nothing like that in Kuoh Prefecture. His mother would know that. Furthermore, she probably saw him in his armor, and she did see her house destroyed her around her. Should he keep her asleep and pretend their house was destroyed because of some accident?

No. Issei had never lied to his parents. He kept Kuroka's and Shirone's secret because it never really needed to be revealed before, but this? He couldn't just lie to her. Miki Hyoudou was a very strong woman and she deserved to be told the truth. He went into the room and sat on the bed, then he beckoned Rias and Grayfia to come and stand next to the bed and then he gently called her. "Mom, wake up."

Miki Hyoudou awoke with a start. She was having a nightmare where her son had turned into a dragon and her house had exploded around her. She kept running to her son, but the faster she ran, the farther away he was. She could feel the heat and smell the smoke and then she caught fire and was burning. Then the dream was over. She was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room and her beloved son was sitting next to her. It had all been a dream, but no, what happened was real. She remembered the flash, the explosion and running to her son who was back to normal. She looked around and noticed the young girl with with long crimson colored hair and the gray haired woman dressed in a maid uniform. They both bowed when she saw them and she automatically bowed her head in response. Then Miki reached up and embraced her son with tears welling up in her eyes. She was safe and he was safe. That was the most important thing. "Issei, I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're safe too mom."

Then the Crimson haired woman bowed again and said, "I am truly sorry about your house Mrs Hyoudou. My family is going to have it rebuilt for you. It was my responsibility to keep everyone safe and it was my failure that caused your loss,"

Miki turned to her son and asked, "What is she talking about? I saw some 'thing' throw something at our house before it exploded but before that you changed…" Miki's voice trailed off.

Issei cleared his throat and scratched his head. It was going to be difficult to tell his mother the truth, but that was exactly what he needed to do. "Mother, our house was destroyed by an evil creature called a Fallen Angel."

"You mean like in the Christian Bible?"

"Yes mother, her name was Raynare. She attacked Shirone, and so I attacked her in return."

"She attacked your cat? No I saw something hit a young girl that was holding hands with you."

"Well, remember when you said that Kuroka was a Nekomata? Well she is, and so is Shirone."

"Wait, our cats are Yokai for real? You must be joking Ise…. This is getting too complicated. What happened to our house?"

Issei told her, it took a while, but he told her everything and held nothing back, except Elsha. He wasn't about to tell his mother that he lost his virginity by having sex with a ghost. He told her about Ddraig, The Red Dragon Emperor and even demonstrated by wearing his armor. He told her about how Kuroka and Shirone revealed themselves to him in the car on the way home from the Veterinarian's office. He told her that he had trained for hours every day, in order to protect everyone he loved and his desire to use his power as the Sekiryuutei for good. Then he introduced his mother to Ddraig. "Mom, this is my partner." The jewel appeared on his hand and a voice came from the jewel and said, "Nice to meet you. I am Ddraig the Welsh Dragon. I am at your service."

Everything was too hard to believe, but Miki could not disbelieve her own eyes and ears. She bowed towards the jewel and said, "I am Hyoudou Miki. I am Hyoudou Issei's mother. Nice to meet you Ddraig."

Then Issei held his hand out towards the two women who were still standing silently while Issei told his story, "This is my friend Rias Gremory, she is my senior at school, and this is Grayfia. She is a maid for Rias' family. We are in Rias' home. She brought us here after our house was destroyed and she saw to it that Shirone was treated for her injuries."

"Isn't she afraid that that, what did you call it? What if that fallen Angel comes back? Will it attack here?"

"No mother, she will never attack anyone again. The Fallen Angel Raynare will never attack anyone again. I killed her."

That one statement was the one thing that shocked Miki Hyoudou the most. Her gentle son who had never harmed anyone or anything in his life had just admitted to murder. "You killed her?"

"Yes mom, she tried to kill Shirone and then she tried to kill you and destroyed our home, my home! No one will ever harm anything that belongs to me and avoid my wrath. I am the Red Dragon Emperor and I will destroy anyone who harms who I love, and what is mine!"

Issei's voice changed when he said that. It was a deeper voice and she heard the voice simultaneously coming from her son and the jewel on his hand. Issei was a dragon, and for a moment Miki Hyoudou was afraid of her own son. But no, he was still her son and he had never done anything to cause her to doubt him or fear him. He was still her son and she loved him. Finally she spoke. "I am glad that you are safe my dear son, and I am glad that we are all safe. If you killed that fallen Angel, I am sure that she deserved death." then she turned to Rias and said, "Thank you for bringing us into your home and taking care of us. We are in your debt." and then she bowed again.

Then Rias said, "No. It is my fault that the Fallen Angel was in Kuoh Prefecture and running loose. I should have known that she was there and stopped her before she hurt anyone."

Miki looked at the young girl before speaking and finally said, "What could you have done to stop such a creature?"

"Rias decided to reveal everything since Issei had told his mother about the existence of Fallen Angels.

"I could have killed her myself, no, I should have killed her when she attacked the young Nekomata, but I didn't arrive in time. I am the Princess Rias Gremory, and I am a Devil.


	8. Chapter 8

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 8

Rias explained to Miki Hyoudou about Devils and how that they differed from Fallen Angels and then she explained that she had arrived too late to stop the Fallen Angel from destroying her house, but that she felt responsible for its destruction. Then Miki remembered, "That girl who came to my house before, what happened to her? Is she all right?"

"Yes," Rias said, "she was cared for and she has already returned home." Rias decided to not tell Mrs Hyoudou that Tsubaki Shinra was also a devil. "The construction on your new house has already begun and it will be completed soon. No one else was injured and no other house was damaged."

"What will people say?" Miki asked, My house was destroyed by a Mythological creature. What will my neighbors think?"

"The News has been informed that your house was destroyed by an underground gas leak and explosion and that no one was home when it happened. The few people who might have witnessed the battle between your son and the Fallen have had their memories altered and the evidence of a gas leak under your house has been discovered and the gas line has already been repaired." Rias said. No one will know what actually happened and your neighbors will not ask any questions. A 'suggestion 'has been placed in their minds to not bring anything up and to leave your family alone."

"You have that much power?" Miki asked.

"Yes, and more, we could have repaired your house within a few minutes but my brother decided that it was best to use ordinary time and building methods to make the repair."

"If my son killed that creature, can't more of them attack my home?" Miki asked fearfully.

"Yes mother." Issei said "but I will protect you and dad and I am sure that Shirone and Kuroka will also guard you. I will make those Fallen Angels fear me because I am the Sekiryuutei and I will kill anyone who dares to harm my family!"

Then Rias also said, "You will not be alone Issei. We Devils will also guard you despite what my brother told you. I will force him to help you Issei."

"How are you going to force the Maou to do what you want?"

"Simple, I will ask our mother to help me. He may be the Maou, but he will listen to mother."

Then Grayfia bowed and said, "I am but a simple maid but I will also suggest that the Maou listen to his mother and little sister."

"Maou?" Miki asked.

"Oh yes." Rias said smiling. "My brother is the Devil King"

"Aren't Devils evil creatures?" Miki asked.

"Some are and some aren't" Rias said. We are just like other people. There are good humans and there are evil humans. There are good Gods and evil Gods."

"And there are good and bad Yokai." Issei said. "Kuroka and Shirone are good Yokai, and speaking of which, we need to go tell them what is going on also."

Then Rias led everyone out of the room and they went to the room given to the two Nekomata. Rias nodded and Issei opened the door.

When Issei opened the door Kuroka immediately awoke. She didn't recognize her surroundings and grabbed her sister and leaped to the furthest corner from the door and prepared to fight, but then she recognized Issei's and Miki's auras and immediately relaxed. Shirone awoke with a start but she too recognized Issei's and Miki's auras. There were many other beings around and two of them were coming into the room behind Issei and Miki. She recognized that they were Devils but there was no hostility coming from them. They were both in their Nekomata form but it was too late to change. Miki Hyoudou had seen them and she didn't even seem surprised. Just what had transpired since Shirone was attacked? They were dressed in unfamiliar clothes and in a castle in the underworld surrounded by Devils, and Miki Hyoudou was walking into the room with Issei and two Devils.

It took a while for Issei to explain to Kuroka and Shirone everything that happened. Miki formally introduced herself to the two Nekomata and then said, "I suppose we know each other already since you have been living in my house for years. To think that two girls have been sleeping with my son for years under my own roof. I have just one question."

Both Kuroka and Shirone prepared for the worst. They prepared themselves to be banished from the house but instead Miki asked a totally unexpected question. "When will I see my grandchildren?"

Everyone in the room was totally speechless.

Finally Kuroka said, "Perhaps soon, I am wiling to bear his children anytime."

Shirone said, "My body is still small but I am willing as well."

"You need to wait a year or two little one." Kuroka said. "Give your body more time to grow. It will be dangerous for you to get pregnant right now."

"I will not lose to you Kuroka! I found him first!"

"You are being too greedy. We can share him nya?"

Issei cleared his throat and said. "I'm not ready to be a father now. I still need to finish high school. Right now we need to find a place to stay until our house is rebuilt and we need to get back to our own world. I have already missed one day of school, and what are we going to tell my dad?"

"I will handle your father Ise." Miki said, "He is stronger than you know, and we can tell him everything whenever you are ready."

"I just want to go home now." Issei said. "Rias when can we leave the underworld?"

We can leave as soon as I prepare the magic circle"

"Allow me."Grayfia said and pulled a small card out of her pocket. "I anticipated this and this card will transport everyone to the hotel suite where you will be staying until your house is rebuilt. It is Hotel in Kuoh Prefecture owned by the Gremory family and it is within walking distance from Kuoh Academy, You will have the suite free of charge plus meals in the Hotel Restaurant until your house is rebuilt. Additionally," Grayfia pulled out a second card and placed it in Miki's hand, "Use this Credit card to purchase a new wardrobe for everyone in your family. You will find five complete uniforms for Kuoh Academy students in sizes for Issei Hyoudou and Shirone. And Kuroka, you may enter Kuoh University if you wish. There is no need to continue hiding as ordinary house cats when you can move freely in your human forms. I just need a last name for you and everything will be entered in the official records for Kuoh Academy and Kuoh University."

"You can do all of that?" Shirone asked incredulously.

"Yes." Rias said, "My mother is president of the Kuoh Academy School Board and my father is Chancellor of the University."

"Also there are many Devils within the Government of Japan. Every form of identification that you Nekomata sisters need to exist as human can be provided as soon as you provide your Family Name." Grayfia said.

"Toujou." Said Kuroka. "And yes, I would love to live as a human again and go to University. We were expelled out of the Nekoshu clan because I would not sleep with an old fool of a Yokai in our own clan. We had no place to go, and no where to turn until we were saved by the kindness of Hyoudou Issei. If you and your Devil clan will help us we will be grateful, and you can call upon us if you ever need our help."

Shirone hugged onto Issei's arm and said, "As long as I can stay with the boy I love, I will go anywhere. Even to school." Then she turned to Miki and asked, "Can we still live in your house. or will we have to find a new place to live?"

"I do not mind as long as our new house has enough bedrooms. For appearances sake, you will both have to have your own rooms." And then she winked at Shirone and said, "Of course it can't be helped if you and your sister keep wandering into my son's bedroom. I really want to see my Grandchildren soon. It took a long time for Goru and I to have a son, we want grandchildren while we are young enough to still enjoy spoiling them."

"Mother what are you saying?" Issei said red-faced.

"You are a Dragon. Aren't you, Shouldn't you have your own harem?"

"I… I… don't think Shirone and Kuroka would want to be in a harem…" Issei said, but he thought to himself, 'I'm going to be a Harem King!'

"I'm going to keep Issei for myself! Kuroka, you can't have him!"

"I told you before, you are too greedy, nya? We are going to share him!"

Both Nekomata backed up and got into a fighting stance, ready to face off when Issei said, "Don't fight I love you both. Please don't make me choose!"

Rias cleared her throat and asked Miki, "How big of a house do you want?"

"At least big enough for an even dozen grandchildren!"

"Don't I have any say in this?" Issei asked.

Miki, Kuroka and Shirone all said simultaneously. "No!"

Issei threw up his hands in surrender and said, "Lady Rias, can we just leave now before My mother plans my weddings?"

"Yes of course." She said while activating the magic circle. But she said to herself, "It must be nice to marry for love. Is that too much to ask for myself. I do not love Raiser, in fact I hate him. Why are my parents forcing me into an arranged marriage against my will?'

There was a brilliant flash of light and Miki and Issei Hyoudou and Kuroka and Shirone Toujou found themselves standing in a well appointed suite in the promised Hotel. There were four Hotel passkeys lying on the coffee table facing a huge widescreen TV mounted on the wall. Opposite of the TV was a couch and four chairs. There were two doors leading into two separate bedrooms, with two king sized beds in each room, as well as another TV in each room. There was also a large bathroom complete with a European style hot tub. There was a new dress, sized for Miki in the closet of one of the rooms and in the other room the closet contained a new dress for Kuroka and Shirone and the Kuoh Academy uniforms for both Issei and Shirone. There wasn't any other clothes for Issei, but he remembered that he was already wearing a new suit. He did take off the jacket and tie and hung the tie up in the closet next to his new uniforms. Issei picked up the passkey and placed it in his pocket and everyone else followed suit.

Kuroka said, "I don't know about anyone else but I am starving, I would like some good human food for a change." Then she and Shirone changed from their Nekomata form into their human form.

"I completely forgot," Issei said "we could have had breakfast with Rias' parents."

"That can't be helped now Ise." Miki said, "You can apologize for your rudeness next time you see Lady Rias. You did say she attends your school. Go and find her tomorrow and apologize to her!"

"Yes mother, I will." Issei said bowing.

Miki Hyoudou led the way out of the main door to the suite and into the hallway. Everyone turned around to see the room number, but to no one's surprise the door simply read, 'Penthouse Suite' and they went to the elevator just a few paces from the door. There were no other rooms on the floor. Issei pushed the elevator button and after a few moments the elevator opened and everyone stepped inside. The Hotel was five stories tall and the Penthouse occupied the top floor of the building. Issei noticed that the passkey was required to access the fifth floor that was labeled 'Penthouse' rather than '5.' The pushed the button for the lobby and after arriving they went to the front desk and inquired about the Hotel Restaurant.

"Please follow me." said the bellboy and they were led into the restaurant. Then the bellboy quietly whispered into Miki Hyoudou's ear. "Just charge the meal to your room account Mrs Hyoudou. All of the staff have been informed about your stay and that you should be given VIP status by the owner and management."

"OK, Thank you."Miki said and thought, 'I could get used to this.'

After breakfast they all went shopping for new clothes using the Credit card provided by Grayfia and returned to the Hotel suite to put away their purchases.

"I think that I am ready for a nap now, Miki said. Please wake me in an hour or so.. I'm still full from our late breakfast." and closed the bedroom door behind her.

"I'm ready for a bath now." Kuroka said and immediately started stripping in the living room of the suite then she walked over to Issei and said, "I've always wanted to make love in the bath Issei, Join me?"

Then Shirone also started stripping, and said, "I as well. I'm not in Season right now so it will be fine. Come on Ise let's all have a threesome in the hot tub!"

"But my mom…"

Kuroka smiled and said, "Why do you think she decided to take a nap? She already gave us permission, nya."


	9. Chapter 9

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 9

"Why do I need to learn how to play chess? I want to learn to fight!"

"Because it is not just enough to learn how to fight, you need to learn strategy. You need to learn how to anticipate your enemy. You need to learn how they think and to be three or four moves ahead of them."

"And chess will teach me that?"

"Yes. All of that and more. It will also teach you patience. A Sekiryuutei needs to learn patience. If you can learn patience then you will surpass me as a Sekiryuutei."

"Really?"

"Yes, If you can beat me at chess I will give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

"If you beat me you will find out…

I love you Ise. Is it wrong to love a ghost?"

"Elsha! Don't go! I love you"

Issei awoke with a start. It was near midnight and he was lying in bed with Kuroka and Shirone. Instead of being the cats who slept on the bed with him, they were in their Nekomata form and they were both naked. He had made love to both of them in the hot tub and it was good. Then they got out of the hot tub and awoke his mom and they went out and walked around the town. They walked to their neighborhood and saw that the construction crew had already removed the debris and was digging a pit for the new foundation. The hole looked deeper than necessary but he didn't say anything. He wasn't an expert on construction and so he said nothing. He enjoyed walking around town with his Mother, Kuroka and Shirone. It was the first time that they had gone on a walk together. He remembered the battle with the Fallen Angel and the despair that he felt when Shirone was hurt and his house was destroyed, his mother running from the wreckage. But then, he was walking around town with his mom... and his two dearest, friends? No, they were now his lovers and all of his secrets were finally revealed to his mother and he didn't have to deceive her anymore.

Then they went back to the Hotel and had dinner. His mother had called his father and told him that she had good news and couldn't wait to tell him when he completed his task in Okinawa and came home. Then his mother winked at Issei and went back to her room and said, "I hope the TV won't be too loud for you, but I just need to unwind and watch TV alone before bed. Today has been a stressful day and I want some alone time. Also I prefer to sleep alone, so Kuroka and Shirone will just have to share the other bed in your room Ise." and then she went into her room and shut the door.

Then he, Kuroka and Shirone had gone into the other bedroom and they made love again, and it was good. They had fallen asleep huddled together, with him in the middle and the two of them on either side. But he awoke dreaming about Elsha. She had been the first to make love with him and she was gone. He loved Elsha and he would never forget her. Had it only been two nights since they had made love and she disappeared before his eyes?

"I finally beat you at chess Elsha. it took years, but I finally won, and I don't know who was more proud, me or you?" Issei said aloud softly. "I never got the promised reward though." Then he thought about it, yes he did get the reward. her smile admiration for a job well done, and well it took a while, but she made love to him. "Now you are gone Elsha and I will never forget you."

Kuroka gently hugged him and said, "As long as she is in your heart, Elsha will never be truly gone, and who knows? Perhaps we will all meet her again. Nothing is impossible you know. Go back to sleep. We will finally go to school with you in the morning."

"You are right as usual Kuroka, I am so glad I found you and Shirone." and he drifted back to sleep.

Kuroka lightly brushed her hand against his cheek and said, "I am glad that you found us as well. I love you Ise." then she too went back to sleep.

Issei awoke promptly at six am and sat up. Kuroka and Shirone awoke as soon as he sat up, and Kuroka stretched lazily. "Lets cuddle together for a little while. This cat is still tired from last night."

"Yes, you wore us both out. Who knew you had that much stamina in bed. You are turning into a Dragon more and more." Shirone said with a wink. "But there is no time to waste I finally get to go to school with you!"

A short time later, they were all dressed and bathed. They went into the living room of the Suite to find Issei's mother calmly drinking tea on the couch. She was still wearing the Pajamas she had purchased the day before. She took a sip of her tea and said, "Well, Will I be a grandmother soon?"

Before he was forced to answer there was a knock on the door and Issei thanked his ancestors for the distraction. He went to the door and opened it to find the Hotel manager standing at the door. The man bowed and said. "I hope you have all slept well. I have the documents you need, per the Maou's request. You will find Shirone's enrollment documents in Kuoh Academy, as well as Kuroka's acceptance letter in Kuoh University. I also have Birth certificates for both of them, and student ID for Kuroka." The man handed the documents to Issei and bowed again. "If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Issei said and the man turned to leave.

"OK Mom, Shirone, Kuroka and I are off to school." Issei said, "Bye I love you. Come on, lets go so Mom can have her bath." Then Issei headed for the elevator behind the hotel manager, not waiting to see if Shirone and Kuroka was following him.

"What about my grandchildren?" Miki asked. Issei didn't answer he just turned red and sighed. As they passed, Kuroka whispered to Miki, "Soon. Shirone shouldn't get pregnant because she is still to young but I will be happy to present you with a grandchild as soon as I can." and then she winked and followed her sister to the waiting elevator.

Issei overheard Kuroka's whisper and he was even more embarrassed. After the door closed, Issei said, "Kuroka I can't believe you told my mother that!"

Kuroka just smiled and said, "I'm a bad cat. Didn't you already know that about me?"

The rest of the elevator ride was silent, and once they reached the ground floor Issei bowed to the manager and fled the elevator in embarrassment. He left the lobby in a dead run and didn't slow down until he was halfway to school. Shirone ran after him and soon caught up with him and slipped her hand into his. Kuroka just smiled at the chaos she caused and walked to the restaurant for breakfast while laughing.

Issei slowed to a walk and gave Shirone's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry, I forgot about breakfast again, but I'm not ready to face my mother right now."

"Well that can't be helped. We will just wait until lunch and grab something from the Cafeteria at lunch time" Shirone responded. "Actually I am looking forward to eating in a school cafeteria, It will be a new experience for me."

"By the way, what grade are you in Shirone?"

Shirone looked at the document that Issei handed her and said, "It looks like I am a third year. What grade are you in Issei? It's funny but I never asked you before."

"I'm a second year." Issei replied and then he noticed the other documents in his hand. "It looks like I ran off without giving Kuroka her ID."

"That serves her right for stirring up trouble. Wait for her to come and ask for it, or give it to her this afternoon when we get back to the hotel." and then she laughed.

When they arrived at the school gate they found Tsubaki Shinra waiting for them. "Hello Hyoudou, is this the new girl that is enrolling in school today?"

"Yes This Toujou Shirone, she is a close friend of mine. Shirone, this is the Student Council Vice President Shinra Tsubaki."

Shirone bowed and said, "I will be in your care. It is nice to meet you "Vice President Shinra."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Tsubaki said, "The President sends her regards, and wishes for you both to come to the Student Council's office before class. It is her custom to meet new students and she wishes to see you as well Hyoudou."

"Please lead the way Vice President." Issei said.

They followed Tsubaki to the Student Council's office where they found the President, Sona Shitori playing chess with another student that Issei recognized, but didn't know by name. Sona sighed and said, "Really Akeno, your moves are too easy to anticipate. Mate in four moves."

"Oh am I that easy to read?" Akeno asked. "I had hoped to be a more challenging opponent this time." Akeno Himejima was a beautiful student that Issei had seen before but had never met. She was a true beauty that many of the boys were secretly in love with.

"Issei said, "That is a good trap you have laid for her President Shitori, but I believe that I could escape from it if I was your opponent."

"Really?" Sona said, "By all means, show my opponent how to escape my trap." She said it not quite arrogantly but she didn't think that Hyoudou Issei could help Akeno escape the trap.

"May I?" Issei asked.

"Yes of course. I am Himejima Akeno."

"I am Hyoudou Issei and this is Toujou Shirone."

Akeno vacated her seat and Issei sat down. Within a few moves Issei had not only escaped from Sona's trap but he had laid a trap of his own. "Check mate President."

Sona was stunned. She had considered herself a grand master of chess and she had won many tournaments in both the human world and underworld. No one had beaten her at chess since she was a small child just learning the game, and now Hyoudou Issei had not only entered the game in the middle, he had bested her. "I have overestimated you Hyoudou Issei. Your playing was brilliant. "Please call me Sona. I hope we can be friends."

Sona couldn't believe it. Issei Hyoudou's power was off of the chart, and his mind was just as sharp as hers. She flushed in embarrassment despite herself. Yes, he could indeed solve her friend Rias' problems, and he could also solve hers. Rias wasn't the only one that had parents trying force their daughter into an arranged marriage. Sona had managed to escape her parents first attempt by totally humiliating him at a game of chess and loudly declared that she would marry no one that she could defeat at chess.

Both Tsubaki and Akeno were slack jawed. Sona had never opened up to someone so quickly and she had even told Hyoudou to call her Sona. This person had defeated her at chess and they could both tell that Sona was totally smitten by him.

"In that case, please call me Ise, and I think that I can speak for Shirone here, I hope that we can all be friends."

"Yes, that would be nice." Then Sona turned and said, "Tsubaki, Could you please bring Ise and Toujou Shirone some refreshments" Then she asked, "May I call you Shirone?"

"Yes of course. It is a pleasure to meet you President."

"Sona."

"Sona." Shirone repeated. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Akeno followed Tsubaki out of the room. "Allow me to help Tsubaki." she said as the departed. Akeno and Tsubaki were both stunned, but Akeno had known Sona longer than even longer than Tsubaki had. Sona and Rias were childhood friends. Akeno had met Sona the first time she entered the underworld as Rias' Queen and Sona had always acted with decorum and elegance. Now Sona was acting like a typical High School girl. Did the cold hearted Princess of the Sitri clan fall in love at first sight? Was she jealous? 'No I still hate men!' Akeno told herself, 'But still…'

After Tsubaki and Akeno left the room, Sona cleared her throat and took off her glasses to clean them. She had just noticed a smudge, and she wondered why she didn't see it clearly before. Had she ever seen anything as clearly before? Sona had never been attracted to anyone and it was a new experience. But no, she couldn't fall in love just yet. She had promised Rias that she would help her get out of her engagement with Raiser Phoenix, and the one who could do it was likely sitting across the chessboard from her. "Before I forget, my friend Rias Gremory asked me to invite you to join her club. She is President of the Occult Research Club and she is actively seeking new members. Are You and Shirone perhaps interested in the Occult?"

"Yes." Shirone said, "Ise and I are both interested in the occult, and we have already met Rias Gremory. She seems nice. By the way Ise is my boyfriend, I thought I should let you know that."

Shirone knew that Sona was a Devil, she hid it well, but Shirone, after meeting Rias and Grayfia, could easily recognize a Devil's aura. The other girls, Tsubaki Shinra and Akeno Himejima were Devils too. Wait, Akeno wasn't quite a Devil, there was something just a little different about her aura. She was a Devil, but there was also something else about her. There wasn't any hostility in any of their auras, they genuinely wanted to be friends with her and Ise, but Sona Shitori wasn't just friendly towards them, she wanted Issei. She was practically lusting after him. It was enough that she had to share Issei with her sister and she also knew that he still loved Elsha. Shirone wasn't about to let another girl invade her territory, but Ise went to this school, and he definitely liked Kuoh Academy, so she would grit her teeth and go to this school too. No she was genuinely excited to live as a human and experience things that she never had the opportunity to experience before, even attending school and putting up with other girls that showed attention to her chosen mate.

After a few minutes Tsubaki and Akeno returned. Issei had also noticed that Sona, Tsubaki, and Akeno were devils. He too was quite familiar with a Devil's aura, having met Rias' family and Grayfia. Issei could also notice that their auras showed friendship. He knew that they were Devils, but he thought with some satisfaction, that they didn't know that he knew that they were Devils. They all talked for a while and shared the tea and cakes that Tsubaki and Akeno brought. Issei noticed for the first time that Shirone had a real sweet tooth. He felt bad for making her and her sister eat dried fish and cat food for all of the years that they lived with him, and they never complained. Maybe in their cat form, they liked eating cat food. Issei didn't really comment on Shirone's declaration that he was her boyfriend. Public displays of affection were generally frowned upon in School and Japanese culture in general, but he did take her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in acknowledgment.

Finally. Sona said, "It has been a pleasure getting to know you Ise and Shirone. Tsubaki, please escort Shirone to her first class, and introduce her to her teacher. Please don't forget to see Rias after school. The Occult Research Club meets on the second floor of the old school building."

Later after History class Issei ran into his old friends, Matsuda and Motohama, who were reading pornographic magazines in the hallway. Issei walked up to them and said, "How are you guys doing?"

Matsuda said, "It has been forever since you came over for a porno party. I got a new title today 'Milky Spiral 12 Milkfest' You gotta come join us for old times sake."

"I would like that, but my house was destroyed recently and I am living in a Hotel right now."

"Oh man I heard about that, are you OK? Did you are your parents get hurt?"

"No, no one was home at the time, fortunately, but just before the accident we took in some friends who were homeless and we are all living in the Kuoh Grand Hotel right now."

"Oh wow. That is so unfortunate." Motohama said "I saw the crater. You must have lost everything."

"We only lost 'things' and they can be replaced. No one was home so we escaped with our lives. That is the most important thing."

"But Ise, you should still come over, there's nothing like a porn marathon to take your mind off of things."

"Perhaps another time my friends, but I am planning on joining a new club today and then I need to get back to the Hotel and see how my mom is doing. Also I have to see how my friends Shirone and Kuroka are doing; they are the ones who are living with us at the Hotel and Shirone just enrolled in school today."

"Are they girls, tell me are they cute girls?" Motohama and Matsuda both asked excitedly. "When can we meet them?"

"Get away from him you lecherous Perverts, didn't you just hear that Hyoudou lost his house, Show some class for once!"

Issei, Matsuda and Motohama looked toward the direction of the voice and saw Aika Kiryuu standing there with her hands on her hips. Then a wicked grin spread across her face and she said sweetly, "Besides a real man doesn't hang around with a couple of stinking loser perverted virgins."

"Watch your mouth Kiryuu, besides Issei is one of us!" Motohama yelled. "He's still a virgin just like we are, aren't you Ise"

"No he isn't!" Kiryuu said smiling. "I can tell the difference between a boy and a man and Hyoudou has definitely crossed that line."

"Say it isn't so Issei, we are buddies!" Matsuda said angrily.

"Well she isn't lying, but I don't know how she knows."

"Bastard!"

"You're not our friend anymore!"

Matsuda and Motohama ran away crying.

Aika walked over and patted Issei on the arm and said, "Don't worry Hyoudou, once they get over their jealousy, they will come crawling back to you begging for your forgiveness, but why do you put up with those two idiots. You would be a lot more popular if you didn't associate with those two losers"

"They are my friends and I don't abandon friends just because they aren't popular. Why did you tell them that I'm not a virgin, and how did you know, or did you just say it as a guess to make them angry."

"Matsuda isn't the only one with scouter ability. You have quite a package down there and you have been very busy with it lately, and I don't mean just with your hands. Who is the lucky girl, or should I ask, who are the lucky girls?"

"What are you some kind of witch? Why should I tell you anything?"

Kiryuu walked up to Issei and pressed her breasts up against his arm and whispered in his ear, "I have read and memorized every chapter and position in the Kama Sutra. I will give you a demonstration… anytime!" Then she laughed and walked away leaving Issei standing there alone. "Wow that was unexpected." He said aloud.

Shirone found Issei still standing in the hallway and asked. "Are we going to go and check out the Occult Research Club?"

"Why not, we already know that Rias Gremory is a Devil and that she is president of the club, and her family has been very generous to us."

"OK I'm willing to go as long as you are."

Issei and Shirone walked out the back door of the school and across the field to the old school building. It had always given him a creepy feeling every time he came near it, but this time it didn't. It almost felt like the building was welcoming him.

"The barrier feels different today." Issei said.

"Yes, instead of warning us to keep out, it is telling is that we are invited."Shirone replied.

Issei turned the doorknob on the entrance door and it turned easily in his hand. The exterior of the building looked gray and dilapidated, but once they stepped into the building it was immaculately clean. The walls were recently painted and scrubbed clean, the floor was highly polished and there wasn't a speck of dust or stain to be found. All of the doors were locked on the first floor, and one of the classrooms even had a padlock and a chain over the door with magic symbols on the chain and the locks. "I wonder what's in there?" Issei asked.

"I don't know, but if a Devil wants to keep it locked up, we better leave it alone."

Issei, his curiosity aroused, walked over to the wall next to the door and placed his ear against the wall, He heard clattering, as someone was typing at high speed. And then the typing suddenly stopped. He felt like something looked right at him through the wall and it gave him a creepy feeling. "Maybe it's the ghost of a mean teacher that Rias has locked up in there." Issei said with an uneasy laugh. "Whatever it is, it wants to be left alone."

"Agreed, lets find the club room on the second floor and quit snooping around without an invitation."

Issei nodded at the gentle rebuke and said, "You are correct Shirone, we were only invited to the club room, not to snoop around. Let's go"

They climbed the stairway to the second floor and found the door labeled 'Occult Research Club' and knocked on the door. A White haired boy student answered the door and bowed, Issei had seen the boy before but had never been introduced to him. He was easily the most popular boy in School, Yuuto Kiba. The room had a couch, a chess table with two chairs and pieces on the board, an alcove covered by a shower curtain with a clothesline in front of it and a side table with a Teapot and cups as well as a collection of cakes and room was dominated by a huge Magic circle drawn on the floor between the couch and an ancient antique Mahogany desk with a High backed, red leather upholstered Mahogany chair. Seated in the chair at the desk was Rias Gremory. Akeno Himejima was standing beside the chair and she bowed. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club." Akeno said, "I am the Vice president, Yuuto Kiba is the treasurer and Our President is Rias Gremory."

"It is nice to meet you all, although I have already met everyone but Yuuto. I am Hyoudou Issei, but you can all call me Ise. I am in your care."

I am Toujou Shirone, but you can call me Shirone. I am in your care." Then Issei and Shirone both bowed.

"It is good to see both of you again." Rias said. As you probably both know the Occult Research club investigates the Occult around Kuoh Prefecture but it is really made up of my Peerage. Akeno is my Queen and Yuuto is my Knight. You don't have to join my peerage to join the club, but I would very much like you to join the club. If we don't get new members soon, the Student Council will shut us down."

"That sounds kind of harsh, President Sona didn't seem to be that strict when I met her this morning."

"When it comes to this school, Sona can be very strict," Rias said, "and that is why we would like you to join our club. You already know that we are Devils, so we don't need to hide that from you."

"What does the club do for activities?" Issei asked.

"We play games, and research ghost stories and mythologies, but that is just a front for our real activities. Which are granting wishes and eliminating any stray Devils or Evil Spirits that attack our town."

"What are stray Devils?"

"They are Devils who leave their masters and attack and consume humans."

"Eat Humans?"

"Yes, it happens occasionally some Devils become drunk on their power and leave their masters to wallow in their lust and desires and sometimes they attack and sometimes eat humans."

"That's disgusting!" Shirone said holding her nose.

"Yes it is. That's why the deserve death. We destroy them."

"What happens if they just leave their masters and they don't hurt anyone?" Issei asked.

"We turn them into the authorities for punishment. It is a serious offense to leave your master."

"You offered to make me one of your servants and your brother practically coerced me to join your peerage. Are some people forced to become Devils?"

"Yes that does sometimes still happens and it happened a lot more often before my brother became Maou, but now it is forbidden to force someone into becoming a Devil by law. Sometimes it still happens and that is one of the reasons that Devils stray. Another reason is that the master is cruel and if the authorities investigate and find out that a Master is mistreating a Servant, he or she is punished along with the stray. If a Stray murders someone or kills their master, then they are shown no mercy."

"Are you a cruel master Rias?"

"No, I love My servants, they are all precious to me. They are not just my servants, they are my family!"

"What about the thing locked away on the first floor?" Is it one of your servants?"

"Yes he is my precious bishop, He isn't locked away against his will. He wants the door locked to keep everyone away. He is afraid of people and he is quite happy in there!"

"OK those are all good answers and I will join your club, but there is one thing I haven't asked you."

"What is that?"

"What do you do when Fallen Angels hurt people?"

"We aren't supposed to get involved, because of the uneasy peace treaty, but I cannot just stand by and let a Fallen Angel try to kill someone right in front of me. My barrier over this town is supposed to keep them out but sometimes it fails."

"Is that why you helped my family? Because we were attacked by a Fallen Angel?"

"Yes, and to be truthful I'm interested in you Ise. You are a good and strong person and I hope we can be close friends."

"Thank you Rias, you have helped me and my family even after I rejected your brother's ultimatum. You are a good person too, and I hope we can be close friends as well."


	10. Chapter 10

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 10

A Few days later Issei went for a run in the morning. It was a clear cool morning and he arose before 4 AM for his run. Kuroka and Shirone awoke briefly and saw him getting dressed.

"Going for a run again this morning?" Kuroka asked lazily.

"Yes. I plan to run ten miles before breakfast and then come back and grab a quick shower before School. Do you want to join me?"

"No," she said almost purring, "but I can think of another exercise that can keep you occupied for an hour, and raise your heart rate."

"Maybe later Kuroka, but I really need to run and clear my mind. I feel like something big is going to happen soon. I can feel it in my Chi."

"Maybe it is the child I am carrying for you."

"Don't joke around Kuroka. I am still in high school. You promised me that you only can get pregnant a few times a year. And it isn't time yet."

"Hmm. Perhaps I did 'say' that, but perhaps Nekomata can get pregnant at any time, just like human women." And then she yawned and said, "Have a nice run Ise." Then she winked and rolled over.

About five miles into his run, he noticed a beautiful foreign girl wearing a nun's habit standing on the sidewalk looking in several directions, wondering where she should go. Issei slowed to a walk and then he asked in English, "Are you lost?

"Yes," the girl said. "I just got into town and I don't know exactly where the church is. I was supposed to get here last week but I missed my flight and I couldn't get another until last night. I have been wandering around all morning, but my sponsor didn't call me and no one met me at the train station. I ended up sleeping on a park bench at the train station last night." Then she laughed nervously. "Why am I even telling you that. I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems."

"I don't mind, and I am always willing to help someone in need. You said that you slept in the train station?"

"Yes."

Have you eaten breakfast this morning? You look a little hungry, if you don't mind me saying so."

"I would be lying if I said no. I haven't eaten for a few days."

How about letting me buy you some breakfast? There just happens to be a McDonald's across the street. My name is Issei Hyoudou."

"Asia Argento. It is nice to Meet you Issei." Then Asia blushed. "I'm sorry I forgot that Japanese people prefer to be called by their last name. Father Freed warned me about that over the phone last week, but I haven't spoken to him since."

"It's OK, may I call you Asia, or should I call you Sister?"

"Asia is fine… I'm not a nun anymore but these are the only clothes I own"

"Then you may call me Issei. It is nice to meet you Asia.

Issei picked up Asia's suitcase. It was surprisingly light, and escorted her to the McDonald's

She seemed confused about what to order even though the menu was in Japanese and English. He ordered two big Breakfasts and asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"Milk please, and thank you for breakfast. I don't have any money."

"That's fine. I have a little spending money and it is nice to spend it on a cute girl occasionally.

"You think I'm cute? No one ever said I was cute before"

"Really?"

"I'm an orphan and I was left on the doorstep of a church. I used to be treated as a Saint but then everything changed. Oh dear here I go running my mouth again. The Sisters used to say I talk too much." Then she smiled, but it was a sad smile. Issei could tell that something was bothering her, but he didn't want to pry.

"Well you are cute despite no one telling you that before." Issei said. "Oh. I just remembered, there is an old Church on top of the hill, but it's been abandoned for years."

"That's the one, Father Freed told me that he was going to re-open the church and that Lady Raynare needed my help there. That's why she paid for my Airfare and train ticket, but after I missed my flight, no one called me again. I tried calling Lady Raynare, but she never answered her phone again."

'Raynare,' Issei thought, 'where did I hear that name before?' Issei shook his head. Wasn't that the name of the Fallen Angel that destroyed his home?" Asia's aura held no guile. If anything, he could tell that she was incredibly trusting and naive. 'She couldn't be involved with the Fallen Angels, Issei thought.

Asia tried to eat slowly but she was nearly starving. Issei offered to buy her another breakfast but she politely declined. "You are very kind Issei and I hope we can be friends, but I really do need to get to the church. "I'm a week late."

"Well at least I can walk you to the church can't I?"

"Yes of course I would like that very much," She paused a few seconds and smiled. "Issei."

The walk to the church was uneventful and Issei carried her suitcase again. He realized that he was going to be late for school and he probably had his mother and Shirone a little worried that he hadn't returned to the hotel. Kuroka might be worried a little, but he was pretty sure that she would know if he was in trouble, and was probably still sleeping. Her College classes weren't supposed to start for another week and she had already registered for class.

When they finally topped the hill in front of the church Asia asked for her suitcase back. "I need to apologize to the Lady Raynare and Father Freed. So I better go now." she bowed and raced up the steps to the Church entrance and went inside. Issei was about to go, but her heard Asia scream almost as soon as the door closed behind her. Then he heard a very angry voice. "You stupid bitch, You are too late, She's dead and now everyone's mad at me for not going to get you personally. I'm not going to kill you yet, but I'm going to enjoy this. Stupid nuns aren't good for anything else except as cum dumps!"

Issei raced up the stairs and flung the door open. Asia was on the floor and a very red hand print was on her right cheek and the front of her habit was ripped open exposing her breasts. A white haired man in a Priest's suit was standing over her. He was in the process of taking off his pants when Issei burst into the room.

"How dare you, you asshole! No one should slap a girl for no reason, and rape is an unforgivable crime!"

The priest threw open his jacket and pulled out a sword and a pistol. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" The priest taunted.

Before the priest could react, Issei closed the distance and punched the priest in the face. The priest was flung backwards and through the wall of the church. He landed unconscious on the overgrown lawn outside.

Issei helped Asia up and touched her cheek. "No one hits a girl around me if I have anything to say about it and no one will ever rape a girl and get away it. Rapists deserve to die.

Asia started crying and clung to Issei. "Oh, this is just great. This must be another trial. I don't think I'm wanted here. I don't belong anywhere." Then she collapsed to the floor again and covered her bare breasts with her hands. "What am I going to do now, where am I going to go? The Church has utterly abandoned me."

Issei took off his shirt and offered it to Asia. "It's a little sweaty but at least it will cover you, if you want it. As for where you should go, I will ask my mom. She would never turn anyone away if they were in need. You can stay with us for now If you want... although our house was destroyed and we are staying at a Hotel right now.." Issei's voice trailed off. Did his offer to help sound as ridiculous to her as it did to himself? 'She probably thinks I'm a creep for even offering.' he thought, but he always wanted to help people and maybe his mother could at least give Asia some advice as to where to go.

Asia took Issei's shirt and put it on over her torn dress. "Thank you Issei, You are very kind." Asia went to pick up the contents of her suitcase and put them back inside. No wonder it was so light Issei thought. Asia picked up a torn and worn Bible, a cotton handkerchief, and a Crucifix. She carefully folded the handkerchief, closed the bible, and kissed the crucifix and lovingly placed them in the suitcase, closed it and picked it up. Then she said. "I'm ready."

"Is that everything you packed?"

"Yes, other than this dress, everything I can call my own is in my suitcase." Asia smiled but there was still tears in her eyes, and Issei knew that it wasn't just because she was slapped and almost raped. Asia Argento was carrying a great sorrow in her heart and Issei was determined to help her lift it.

Issei held out his hand and said, "let's go home Asia." He didn't even know why he said it but he meant it. The Sekiryuutei had found someone that needed to be protected and he was going to protect this girl.

Asia took his hand and said, "Yes… Home… That sounds wonderful. Can I really go with you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Issei said.

Holding hands they walked out of the church. The priest was still lying on the grass unconscious. "Is this Father Freed?" Issei asked."

"Yes." Asia said and looked away.

Issei spat on the Priest and said. "If you ever come near Asia again, I will break every bone in your body, do you hear me priest?"

The priest didn't respond but Issei noticed with satisfaction that he had broken the mans jaw, and that was enough for now. Then he turned and smiled at Asia and said. I don't think this piece of shit will ever bother you again, and if he does. I will protect you. Asia nodded and smiled. She now felt safe and it had been a very long time since she had felt safe. Perhaps her long nightmare was coming to an end.

They walked to the Hotel in silence and Asia didn't even comment when he slid his key card into the slot in the elevator control and pushed the button marked Penthouse. She had been frightened and vulnerable for a long time and this boy made her feel safe. She was also exhausted. Despite her small lie, Asia hadn't slept in the Railway station last night. She had been too frightened to sleep. She was nearly dead on her feet, and now that she had calmed down from her latest fright, there was almost no energy left.

Issei slid his key card in the door slot and opened the door. Kuroka, Shirone and his mother were sitting on the sofa waiting for him. Kuroka had a rude comment on her lips when he opened the door but it went unsaid. Everyone noticed the torn dirty dress and the still burning red slap mark on the girls face There was nothing but concern on their faces when the stood up and went to the girl'. "Oh you poor child." Kuroka said, and then she asked, "Issei what happened to her?"

"She was nearly raped by a priest. I punched him."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, but he won't be talking anytime soon. I broke his jaw."

"You should have killed him Ise!" Shirone said.

"Agreed sister, Issei you should have killed him!" Kuroka said.

Asia didn't even notice that the two Nekomata had cat ears and tails. Her energy was spent and she collapsed. Miki Hyoudou caught Asia and started barking orders. "Issei call the police. This 'Priest' needs to go to jail. Kuroka, call the manager and have him send up a new dress sized 14 Junior. Shirone help me carry her into my bedroom and then get a clean wash cloth so I can wash her face."

"Um, mom, I don't think we should call the police. I sort of punched him through the wall of a church and I did break his jaw so…"

"Perhaps you are right Ise, but he shouldn't get away with this!"

"Oh, he won't." Kuroka said and smiled, and then she cast a magic circle and teleported away.

Freed Sellzen awoke because something was violently shaking him. He opened his eyes to see an enormous black Leopard standing over him. The last thing Freed ever saw was the Leopard open its mouth. He saw long sharp fangs, and then his throat was ripped open.

Kuroka teleported back into the hotel room and smiled wickedly. "What did you do to him?" Issei asked.

"Let's just say that he won't try to rape anyone ever again." and then she licked her lips. "He tasted a little bitter, but now at least I won't need breakfast."

"Um. OK I'm glad you're on my side!"

Then Kuroka looked at Issei's crotch and said, On second thought, I'm still a little hungry. This cat needs something to get that bad taste out of my mouth. Shall we go to our room for a little while?"

"Um I'm really late for school now so…"

"Another few minutes won't make much difference now will it, besides Shirone is busy helping mom take care of your little blonde friend so... shall we?"

Asia awoke several hours later. She was lying on a large bed in an unfamiliar room. She felt a sudden fright and then she remembered Issei's kind smile. She climbed out of bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw a middle aged Japanese woman sitting on a couch. The woman stood up, smiled kindly and said. "My son told me what happened to you. I'm Miki Hyoudou, but you can call me mom. You can stay as long as you want. I've always wanted a daughter. It is nice to meet you Asia Argento."

Asia ran to Mrs Hyoudou and flung her arms around her. Then she started crying. "It's nice to meet you too… mom." At long last her nightmare was truly over and she could feel it. She was safe. She was home. Asia had finally found a family.

School was over and Issei was siting on the couch in the Occult Research Club's club room. Rias was sitting at her desk and Akeno and Kiba were sitting on the couch with Issei.

"...and that's the whole story. She mentioned 'The Lady Raynare' and I don't think it's a coincidence. The priest, Father Freed, didn't act like any priest I have ever heard of."

"So what happened to the priest after you knocked him through the wall?" Rias asked.

"Well, you know that Shirone and Kuroka are Nekomata, right?"

"Yes, and?"

"Kuroka sort of… ate him"

Rias and kiba both had a shocked look on their faces but Akeno burst out laughing. "Oh, that is priceless!" She said. "What a fitting end for such a despicable creature. Please send my regards to your friend Kuroka. I really must meet her!"

Rias gave Akeno a disapproving look and said, "So, you believe that that priest was working for the fallen Angels?"

"Yes and he mentioned 'the others' while he was yelling at Asia, so Raynare wasn't alone."

"This is a serious situation."Rias said. Then she created a small magic circle near her ear and said, "Sona can you come to my club room? Yes and Bring your Queen... There seems to be more Fallen Angels here in Kuoh Prefecture... No I don't believe that Azazel would do something like this, but something is definitely going to happen soon… Kokabiel? No I didn't think about him… Yes, definitely. He could be behind this but we shouldn't act on our own until we get some direction from the Four Maou... Yes we should call your sister too! … Yes she is also a Maou and she needs to be told!… Hell no, That's your job. Serafall is your sister after all." Then Rias closed the magic circle and said to Issei, "Sona and Tsubaki will be here in a few minutes. As soon as she gets here we will contact the four Maou. I want you to tell them everything you told me. I think that the Fallen Angels, or at least some of them are about to break the peace."

Issei gulped but said nothing. Four Maou? Issei only knew of Sirzechs. Who was Serafall? Sona's sister was a Maou? Well that sort of fit Rias' brother was one, and Rias definitely didn't want to talk to Serafall, She must be even more powerful than Sirzechs! Within a few minutes the magic circle in the middle of the room glowed and after it faded, Sona, Tsubaki and a girl dressed up in a pink cosplay costume showed up complete with hat and pink staff with a star on top.

Issei thought he recognized the cosplay costume. Where did he see it before? 'Milky the Magical Girl? What the hell? The girl in the Milky costume just smiled and made a Peace sign with her hand and said, "So You are the Red Dragon Emperor, I'm Serafall Leviathan, Magical Girl and Maou. It's nice to meet you Ise!" Then she spun around and winked.

"You're a Maou?" Issei asked.

"Yes,"Sona said. "This is Maou, Serafall Leviathan, and my sister. She insisted on coming with me as soon as I called her, instead of waiting for Sirzechs, like she was supposed to do."

Serafall turned to Sona and said, "Why are you always being mean to me? You knew I couldn't wait to meet the famous Sekiryuutei and you didn't even tell me how cute he was!" Then Serafall ran over to Issei and grabbed his hand and said You are so cute, I could just hug you right now!"

Sona and Tsubaki also stepped out of the magic circle Tsubaki just bowed with an embarrassed look on her face and everyone else just sat there. Sona hissed "Serafall you are a Maou. Please act like it for once!" Then she bowed to Issei and said. "Please excuse my sister. She loves playing a Magical girl and right now she is hung up on Milky Spiral 7"

Issei said, "Um, You know Milky Spiral 7 is a Porn video don't you?"

Serafall whispered in Issei's ear and said "I know! Do you want to play with me?"

Issei gulped his spit down. He was absolutely terrified and aroused.

Then the Magic Circle glowed again but instead of Sirzechs appearing there were 16 people. One guy dressed like a delinquent in a red suit without a tie and fifteen beautiful girls all dressed alike, in long red gowns. The man announced imperiously "Raiser has arrived." Then he looked around a room and bowed to Serafall then he turned to Rias and asked, "Rias my Bride, Are you throwing a Party? And You didn't Invite Raiser? Raiser is hurt. No matter. You need to quit this foolish game and come back to the underworld to take your place at Raiser's side."

"I told you once that I will never marry you Raiser!"

"Yes you will, both of our parents agreed and even your brother agreed. You will come with me now!"

"Raiser we are in the middle of a crisis right now." Rias said, "Go to hell!"

Raiser casually walked around the desk and cupped Rias' breast,, right in front of everyone and said, "I will, and you are coming with me!"

Rias slapped his hand away and visibly shuddered at his touch. "I hate you Raiser!"

"I know you do, but it is for the benefit of the underworld. As soon as you give me a son you can fuck anyone you want."

Issei stood up and balled his fist. ""Hey asshole leave her alone. She doesn't like you! Why don't you fuck off and die?"

Raiser turned red with rage and said "Who dares to talk to Raiser like that? You aren't even a Devil!

"You're right I'm not a Devil I'm the Sekiryuutei and what you did was unforgivable!"

One second Issei was standing next to Serafall. The next second Issei was fully armored standing across from Raiser. 

"What are you going to do about it Sekiryuutei? I'm Raiser Phoenix? Raiser laughs at dragons I am the immortal Bird!"

"Just this."

Issei punched Raiser as hard as he could in the stomach. Along with the punch he added Dragon shot. The punch blew Raiser off of his feet, through the wall behind Rias' desk through the next two walls behind it, and finally through the wall of the building. Raiser mowed down several trees as he crashed through the woods behind the old school building. He landed on the ground next to a stone wall covered in mist There was a Red Torii gate within the mist He looked up at the gate and coughed up blood. He saw a red European Dragon engraved between the upper and lower lintel of the gate The engraved Dragon moved. It turned it's head, looked down at Raiser and laughed. Raiser coughed up more blood and lost consciousness.

A Blonde haired girl flew on wings of fire and landed on the ground next to Raiser. She was wearing a Red and pink gown, and her hair was tied up in twin tails in that spiraled down past her shoulders and she had beautiful blue eyes. She looked down at Raiser and nodded her head. "Brother, you arrogant fool, it is about time someone put you in your place. She grabbed Raiser by the arm and picked him up, slinging him over her shoulder fireman's carry style and teleported away.

Issei, his anger abated, looked at the large hole in the wall behind Rias Desk. The evening sun was going down behind the school and it bathed Rias' shoulders in golden light. One of the girls who appeared in the magic circle along with Raiser, opened fire wings on her back, and flew through the hole after him. She was laughing while she flew. Everyone else in the room kept looking at the holes and back at Issei. No one said a word and no one moved.

Finally the tallest woman in the magic circle, a woman with purple hair and a small crown set with a yellow stone and an elaborate choker necklace bowed to Serafall and then to Rias. She looked at Issei with fear and said, "Please excuse my master. I think that we better leave now. he has made a fool of us all." Then she waved her hand, and they all disappeared.

Finally Sona spoke and said, "Congratulations Rias. I think that your engagement has just been canceled."

Serafall looked at Issei and said, "I think I am in love."

Akeno nodded her head and said "Me too!"

Issei looked around at everyone's faces and then he turned got down on his knees, and bowed to Rias. "I am very sorry President. I lost my temper."

Rias bent down and took Issei's face in her hands. Then she said, "I have never been this happy in my life. I don't care how many walls you break. You can break the whole world for all I care!" and then she kissed him deeply and passionately. They kissed for over a minute and finally she pulled away, a string of saliva hung between their lips. "I am finally free Ise. You saved me."

Sona just pushed her glasses back into place and said, "I think you are both too late." but she thought to herself, 'Oh my, I am so aroused right now. You better watch yourself Rias, everybody, I am going to make him mine!'


	11. Chapter 11

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 11

A Few minutes later, the Magic circle glowed again. The ones who appeared were Sirzechs and The maid of the Gremory House, Grayfia. Everyone in the room knelt and bowed. Sirzechs briefly looked around and noticed the large hole in the wall behind Rias' desk. "It looks like something interesting happened here." Sirzechs said dryly. "Care to explain Rias?"

"Excuse me,"Issei said, "but that was my fault. Some asshole named Raiser groped Rias, so I lost my temper and punched him."

"Did you know that Raiser was my dear sister's betrothed?"

"I don't care. She obviously hates him and what he did was unforgivable. Besides, no one should be forced to marry anyone, even if he is some kind of 'High class' Devil."

Sirzechs sat on the corner of the desk and looked at Rias sternly "So Rias, you hate Raiser that much?"

"Yes."

Our families agreed to this."

"I did not. I will not marry him. He is an arrogant pig."

"Leaving that aside, what is the emergency"

"The Fallen Angel that attacked Issei wasn't alone. I believe that Kokabiel is up to something." Rias said.

"What is your evidence?"

Rias turned and said, "Tell him what you told us Ise"

"I rescued a young foreign girl named Asia from a priest who was working for the Fallen Angels." Issei said. "She was a former nun and she told me that Raynare had paid for her travel to Japan. The priest was angry because she had missed her original flight and arrived a week late. He was attempting to rape her so I stopped him."

"How did you stop him?" Sirzechs asked.

"Issei punched him through a wall." Akeno said laughing.

Sirzechs ignored Akeno's laughter and said to Issei, "You are sure that there are more Fallen Angels involved?"

"Yes, he even said that the others were angry that he didn't go to pick Asia up personally,"

"It seems logical, but why are the Fallen Angels gathering here?" Sirzechs asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Sona replied. "Your sister attends school here, the Fallen Angels must know this."

"Yes, and so does the sister of Serafall Leviathan," Sirzechs replied. "but we can't just start a war over an assumption." Then turning to Rias he said, "Currently, you don't have enough servants to protect yourself. You need to return to the underworld,"

"No, I won't run. I have Kiba, Akeno and Gasper."

"Your Bishop is still to erratic and his power is unstable." Sirzechs shook his head. "That is still not enough. I don't doubt your ability to face a single Fallen Angel, but if you were faced with many, or worse, Azazel himself, what would you do then?"

"I will protect her." Issei said.

"Very well. If the Red Dragon Emperor is offering his protection, I will allow you to stay in the human world." Then turning to Issei again, he said, "I am counting on you to protect my sister. I will make preparations in case there is war. Serafall, we need to meet with Ajuka and Fabium."

"OK Sirzechs." Serafall replied then she ran and hugged her sister and said tearfully "I'll miss you so much sister. Come visit me."

Sona endured the hug uncomfortably and sighed, "Please kill me now."

"Sona, you are so mean to me!" Serafall said crying. Then she turned and winked at Issei. "If you ever want to play Milky Spiral with me, just let me know, OK? Bye Issei!" Then she spun around and activating the Magic Circle, she disappeared. The magic circle activated again and Sirzechs and Grayfia also vanished.

After Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall left, Sona sighed audibly, then she said to Rias, You know that your brother is correct, if open war comes, and it starts here, there isn't much that we can do to stop it."

"That may be so Sona, but I will not abandon Japan, or this town. I will fight to protect it even if it costs me my life!"

"And I meant what I said!" Issei replied, "Japan is my home, and Rias Gremory and her family have helped my family in our need. I will not turn tail and run. I will stand and fight!" Then he turned to Rias and said, I will protect you Rias. You can count on it!"

"Of course you can count on my peerage as well." Sona said. "I was merely pointing out the fact that we cannot take Azazel lightly. Even so, I do not think that Azazel is behind this. Raynare may have been acting with other mid level Fallen Angels in attempt to gain power for themselves but it is also possible that Kokabiel may be behind everything. We just don't have enough information."

"But why would they send for Asia?" Issei asked, "She seems to just be an ordinary girl with a sad life and terrible luck"

"Perhaps." Sona said. "There may be something about her that we don't know. However, it is probable that arriving a week late was something fortunate for her. I don't imagine that Raynare had anything good in store for her."

"Plus she met you Issei." Rias said. "You saved her, just like you saved me."

"You know Issei, you are very unusual for a person who embodies the Sekiryuutei." Sona said. "I have researched about the Sekiryuutei in the past. All they ever did was use their power to subdue their enemies and fight the Hakuryuukou, the 'White Dragon Emperor,' or Vanishing Dragon, to the death."

"I don't care about fighting Albion." Issei said. "I'm not interested in power, all I care about is protecting my friends, my family, and the people that I love!"

"Who is Albion?" Rias asked.

"Albion is the name of the Hakuryuukou, and Ddraig's mortal enemy." Issei said, "The fight against him is supposed to be my destiny and it was the destiny of every former Sekiryuutei, but I choose my own destiny."

"I suppose we should close this meeting now." Rias said. "Everyone stay alert."

Issei decided to check on the construction of his new house on the way back to the hotel. To his surprise the other three houses on his block were being demolished and the construction on his house had stopped. Issei wondered about that but it was too late to find anything out about what was going on. And continued on his way back to the hotel. When he entered the lobby, the hotel manager called out to him. "Pardon me Mr Hyoudou, but I have a letter for you."

"A letter for me? Who is it from?"

"It is from Sirzechs Gremory."

Issei thought about it for a moment, Sirzechs couldn't exactly call himself Lucifer in the human world and walked over to get the letter. "Thank you." he said, and took the letter from his hand. Issei opened the letter and read, 'If you really want to protect my sister I have found someone who is willing to help you grow stronger. All I ask is that you meet with her and decide for yourself if you want her help. I believe that you are very strong but I don't believe that you can defeat Kokabiel, if he is indeed behind the Fallen Angels infiltrating Kuoh Prefecture. I cannot officially help you because I don't want to restart the great war. I do believe that the best person to train a Dragon is another Dragon. Think it over, and if you decide to accept my help, just activate this Magic Circle.

Issei pulled a card out of the envelope and looked at it. It was similar to the Gremory Magic Circle in the ORC club room with a subtle difference. Printed on the card were the instructions: Press the center of the Circle to Activate. Issei walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. Issei waited for the door to open and stepped inside. As soon as the door closed, Issei pressed the center of the magic circle and teleported.

There was a bright flash and Issei found himself in a small office. There was a large desk and seated at the desk was Sirzechs himself. Grayfia was standing behind Sirzechs and there was a beautiful woman with long light blue hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a simple blue skirt and white shirt and had the appearance of a typical business woman, but when Issei saw the woman he became afraid, no he wasn't afraid, Ddraig was.

The woman smiled and said, "Hello Ddraig Long time no see." Then she said, "Nice to meet you Hyoudou Issei, My name is Tiamat, and the Devil king has asked me to help train you."

Asia was sitting on the sofa with Shirone and Kuroka, Miki was sitting across from them on one of the chairs in the suite. Everyone was drinking tea, waiting for Issei to come home from school. Shirone did not go to the ORC that afternoon. Instead she had rushed home to check on Asia. Asia had slept for a good part of the morning, and had lunch in the restaurant with Miki and Kuroka. Now everyone was waiting on Issei so they could go to dinner.

Shirone finally asked Asia a question that had been bugging her as soon as she heard Asia's story. "Asia, why did the church abandon you when before they treated you so well?"

Asia smiled sadly and said, "When I was a little girl living in the orphanage, I found a puppy that had been hit by a car, and I didn't want it to die. I prayed really hard and a miracle happened. When I was praying and holding the puppy, it was healed of all of it's injuries."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Shirone said.

"Yes, I was amazed myself." Asia replied. "One of the sisters saw the miracle and asked me if I could try to heal someone who was sick, and I found out that I could. I was taken all around the world and treated as a saint. I was asked to heal people that the Church asked me to heal and I was happy…" Asia's voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Miki asked.

"I found someone with a terrible wound on his stomach. It looked like someone had slashed him open with a sword and so I healed him…." Asia started crying.

"What happened?" Kuroka asked.

"It turned out that he was a Devil, and because I was able to heal a Devil, I was called a witch and a heretic." Asia said crying.

"That's awful!" Kuroka said pulling Asia into a hug.

"Despicable!" Shirone said, hugging her from the other side.

"Why would they do something so terrible?" Miki asked. Miki stood up and after crossing the room, she joined the others in the group hug.

"I don't know. He was injured, and I was happy to heal him, but I was excommunicated from the church and no one wanted me anymore. That's when Father Freed contacted me and asked me to come to Japan. He said that I would be welcomed by the Fallen Angels and I didn't have anywhere else to turn, so I agreed to come, but I missed my flight and I had to live on the street for a week before I could get another flight."

"I think that the fallen Angels only wanted to use you Asia." Kuroka said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been nearly raped by that nasty priest!"

"Yes and I'm glad that Issei rescued you Asia!" Miki said, "Now I have another daughter."

"Yes' I'm glad Issei rescued me too. I'm also glad that I finally found a home." Asia said smiling.

"You just wait til Goru sees you Asia. He has wanted a daughter as long as I have."

"Will he really accept me?"

"Of course! Miki said reassuringly. "We have always wanted a big family and now we do. We have one son and three beautiful daughters!"

By the way, Asia, could we see you heal someone"?" Kuroka asked curiously.

"I don't mind, but is anyone here injured?"

"No."

"Well if anyone gets hurt I will be happy to demonstrate." Asia said with a smile. Then she frowned and said, "The only person I wouldn't want to heal is Father Freed. He still scares me and I don't want to go near him!"

"Oh, you don't need to ever worry about him again." Kuroka said.

"What happened to him? Did he get arrested."

"No."

Did Issei accidentally kill him?"

"No. Issei didn't kill him,"Shirone said. "but he should have."

"No little one, Issei didn't kill him" Kuroka said. "I did."

"You did?"

"Yes. What he tried to do to you was unforgivable and he has raped women in the past. Kuroka said He also murdered people for pleasure."

"How do you know that? Do you know him?"

"No I read his aura. He was a very wicked man. He had killed and raped many people. His aura stank of evil"

"How did you do that?"

"Well," Shirone said, "my sister and I are Nekomata and we can read people's auras."

"What are Nekomata?"

"I think the best way to explain, is to show you. Don't be frightened. We won't hurt you."

"OK." Asia said.

Shirone and Kuroka stood up and walked a couple of steps away and Miki sat on the couch next to Asia and took her hand reassuringly. Then Shirone and Kuroka transformed into their Nekomata forms. Their human ears turned into cat ears and their eyes changed into cat eyes. Shirone had one tail and Kuroka had two.

Asia sat there dumbfounded and then she smiled. "You don't look scary. you look cute!" She said.

Shirone transformed into a white cat and then she jumped onto Asia's lap. Asia laughed delightedly and started stroking Shirone's fur. Shirone started purring and curled up in her lap.

"Now you are just showing off Shirone." Kuroka said, and she too transformed and jumped into Miki's lap. Then Kuroka said, "We are cat Yokai, think of us as Cat demons or spirits. We can transform into humans and into cats, but our normal form is as we first transformed, cat girls."

"Are there any cat boys?" Asia asked.

"No only cat girls. We have to mate with human men in order to continue our species."

"And just to be clear, we have already chosen our mate Asia." Shirone said. "Issei."

"I told you already, little one," Kuroka responded, "you are being too greedy. Do you think that the Red Dragon Emperor is going to be satisfied with just us two?"

"Wait... What?" Asia asked. "Dragon?"


	12. Chapter 12

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 12

Issei couldn't detect any hostility directed to him but he couldn't understand Ddraig's fear Tiamat held out her hand and Issei shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you Tiamat."

as soon as he took Tiamat's hand the gauntlet appeared on Issei's left hand and Ddraig spoke fearfully from the jewel, "Get away from her Issei, she is the Devil!"

"What's going on Ddraig?" Issei asked. "You are the Red Dragon Emperor. Aren't you one of the two most powerful Dragons in existence, Why are you afraid of this woman?"

Tiamat smiled and her grip became a vice holding Issei's hand. "Yes Ddraig, tell Issei why you are afraid of me"

"I. um, borrowed her treasure, and then I started a fight with Albion and, um, after I was killed by the three powers, um, her treasure was stolen and it is my fault."

"Yes it is your fault, you stupid Dragon!" Tiamat said. "We could have settled down and maybe had a nice life together, but you had to pick a fight and instead, I've lost my treasure and you keep running away from me. Of all the stupid, prideful, foolish Dragons. You need to take responsibility for what you did!"

Then Tiamat reached out and with her other hand and grabbed Issei and picked him up by his shirt collar. Tiamat was much taller than Issei and she pulled him until his face was mere inches from hers. "I have given up on your foolish partner, but of all the previous hosts, I see something different about you that I never saw before, so instead of killing you, I am going to train you. You are either going to be the most powerful Red Dragon Emperor in the history of the world, or you are going to regret the day you were born!"

"Um OK, who are you exactly?" Issei asked.

"I am Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, and when you become the greatest Red Dragon, you are going to recover my treasure, got it?"

"Um, yes ma'am." Issei said almost stuttering.

"Good, I'm going to hold you to it. You are going to come to the underworld tomorrow morning, and you are going to stay here until I decide you are strong enough, so go home and get a good night's sleep. You are going to need it."

"Yes ma'am."

Tiamat set Issei gently on his feet and let go her grip on his hand. She smiled and smoothed and straightened his collar, and then she bent down and whispered in his ear, "I like you kid, so don't disappoint me."

"Um what about school?" Issei said weakly.

"Don't worry about it Issei you will have an excused absence as long as you need." Sirzechs said

Issei had completely forgotten about Sirzechs and Grayfia, but they were still exactly where they were before. Sirzechs was still seated in his chair and Grayfia was still standing behind him. Tiamat had completely overwhelmed him with her presence. Then he nodded and said to Tiamat, "OK you can count on me."

"Good Tiamat responded I will see you here tomorrow. I will take you from here to my territory where we can train." Then she whispered. "If I have to go looking for you I am going to break every bone in your body."

"Yes ma'am."

Tiamat stepped back and after nodding to Sirzechs and Grayfia, she teleported away.

"Well that went well." Sirzechs said. "She was a lot nicer to you than I expected. She must actually like you Issei."

"Just what the hell have you gotten me into Sirzechs?" Issei asked. He had forgotten briefly that Sirzechs was a Maou. "That was the scariest person I have ever met. If she is a Dragon, just how powerful is she?"

"She is perhaps the strongest of the five Dragon kings, or in her case, she is the Dragon Queen." Sirzechs responded. "I had to call in quite a few favors to convince her to train you, but she is the best, so don't disappoint her, OK?"

"I wouldn't think of it, I thought my mom was scary when she gets mad."

Sirzechs laughed at Issei's last comment and opened the magic circle under Issei's feet. "I will transport you directly to your suite in the hotel." Then he said, "You know, I completely understand you being terrified of your mom when she gets mad, my wife can be quite scary sometimes too."

"You're going to pay for that." Grayfia said smiling, but Issei noticed that Sirzechs visibly flinched when she said it.

Just as the magic circle activated, Sirzechs silently said, "Help." but Issei couldn't tell if he was joking or not. 'so,' Issei thought, 'Grayfia was married to Sirzechs, interesting.'

In the next second, he was standing in the living room of the hotel suite. "It's about time you showed up!" Kuroka said. "I'm starving."

Kuroka was sitting on the couch with Asia and Shirone, and Issei's mom was sitting on the chair. Asia stood up and bowed. "Thank you again for saving me Issei. Your mom said that I can live with you."

"Yes, I'm so happy to have another daughter." Miki said smiling.

Then Asia asked, "Can we go eat now?"

"Yes of course." Issei said. "Lets go eat at a nice restaurant in town."

"OK, sounds good." Miki said. Let's celebrate our growing family!"

On the way to the restaurant they heard a woman screaming from the park nearby. A man came running out of the park carrying a knife and a woman's purse. The knife had blood on it. Before anyone else could react, Shirone ran toward the man growling. The man stopped running and made a stance with the knife. He started laughing when he saw a small girl running towards him, "Do you want some of this?" he asked swinging the knife at her. Shirone dodged the knife and grabbed the man by the wrist. She twisted her body and flipped the man to the ground in one motion, forcing him to drop the knife. Then she punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Issei, Kuroka, Miki and Asia ran into the park and found a teenage girl lying face down on the ground. The girl was wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform and she was bleeding from a knife wound on her arm and in her side. The assailant had stabbed her in the ribs, puncturing her lung and slashed her wrist when she tried to stop him from taking her purse. Asia carefully turned her over and saw blood coming from her mouth and nose, She coughed up blood and weakly said, "Help me."

Asia held her hands over the wound in her ribs and green light came out of her hands and enveloped the girl's body. The wound immediately stopped bleeding and closed. Then she placed her hands over the slash on the girl's wrist and that too stopped bleeding. The girl took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was surprised that she wasn't bleeding anymore and she wasn't in pain. Asia saw a pair of glasses on the ground and handed them to the girl.

The girl put the glasses on and smiled at Asia. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you. I thought I was going to die, but now I don't even hurt anymore."

"I was glad to help, but please don't tell anyone what I did."

"Why?" The girl asked, "You saved my life!"

"I was given the gift of healing, but I don't want anyone else to know about it."

"Um OK. The girl said. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Asia Argento."

"I am really glad to meet you Miss Argento, My name is Aika Kiryuu."

Shirone slapped the man's face a few times to wake him up. When he finally woke up Shirone grabbed him by the throat and hissed at him. "I can't stand men who prey on young girls. Give me one reason to not kill you here and now?"

The man tried to pull Shirone's hand from his throat and tried to sit up, but she was too strong. Shirone gradually started squeezing the man's throat, choking him. "Please," he said choking, "Don't kill me."

"OK, I won't kill you this time, but I will be watching you." Shirone replied. "You are going to go to the police and confess to every crime you ever committed or I am going to rip you apart." Shirone changed form, and as she changed, she grew bigger. Within seconds the man was staring into the face of a very enraged Siberian tiger. The man wet himself and lost consciousness again.

Shirone changed back to her human form and after retrieving the girl's purse and the knife, she grabbed the man by his collar and started dragging him back to the park. Shirone believed Asia when she said that she could heal people and so she wasn't particularly worried about the girls safety.

When she arrived, she found the girl sitting up and staring at Ise, Kuroka and Miki, who were crouched next to her and Asia. She had arrived just in time to hear Aika introduce herself to Asia. Shirone picked the man up and threw him to the ground in front of Aika. Then handing Aika back her purse, she said, "This is the man that attacked you. I didn't kill him but I wanted to."

"Thank you." Aika said to Shirone and took the purse from her hand. "I don't know if I should laugh or cry. I was mugged and stabbed and yet now I am perfectly fine." Aika looked down at the cut in her blood soaked shirt, but when she examined her skin, there wasn't even a scar. "You are Shirone Toujou right?" Aika asked.

"Yes."

"I thought I recognized you. You are the transfer student that Tsubaki told me about."

"Yes. And this is my sister Kuroka."

"And I'm Miki Hyoudou. I guess that you already know my son."

"Yes Issei and I are in the same class."

"What should we do with him?" Shirone asked, pointing at the still unconscious mugger.

"We can just kill him and get rid of the body." Kuroka said helpfully.

"No, we should just call the police and have him arrested." Issei said. The problem is Aika's bloody shirt. How are we going to explain to the police that he mugged her without explaining that?"

"My sweater is in my purse. I could just put that on." Aika said. Aika reached into her purse and pulled out the sweater. Then she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She threw the shirt on the ground and put on the sweater. "Now all you have to do is burn the shirt Issei."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Issei asked.

"Just breathe fire."

"What?"

"Don't try to deny it Issei. Tsubaki is my contract devil and I'm the one who called Sona to come get her after your house was destroyed."

"How?"

"I saw the whole thing. Shirone was attacked by a Fallen Angel and you killed her after she destroyed your house. Then Rias showed up and took you to the underworld. I called her first." Then Aika smiled and said, "So go ahead and burn the shirt Sekiryuutei so we can call the police and have a nice little conversation about Sacred gears and Nekomata after they drag him away in cuffs." Aika pointed at the mugger.

"How do you know about Sacred Gears and Nekomata?" Kuroka asked.

"Like I already said, Tsubaki is my contract devil, and studying about Yokai and Sacred gears are two of my hobbies." Shirone turned to Asia and said, "You have a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing and Issei has a Sacred Gear called The Gauntlet of The Red Dragon Emperor. Your secret is safe with me Asia, but Issei… Hmm… I'll only keep your secret on one condition!"

"What's that?" Issei said totally confused.

"How about you come over to my house after school tomorrow and fuck me?"


	13. Chapter 13

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 13

"Yeah, about that. "Issei said, "As much as I would love to take you up on that offer Kiryuu, I can't. As a matter of fact, I can't even go to School tomorrow. I have to go to the underworld tomorrow morning to train."

"What?" Miki asked. "You can't miss school. Your education is much too important! I won't allow it."

"Mom, do you remember the American Gangster movie The Godfather?"

Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I was given an offer that I can't refuse."

"What are you talking about Issei?" Shirone asked. "This isn't a movie. No one can make you do anything against your will. Kuroka and I won't allow anyone to threaten you and get away with it!"

Kuroka nodded in assent, but Issei said, "Sirzechs is worried that one of the Fallen Angel leaders is behind what has been going on in Kuoh Prefecture. He doesn't think that Raynare and that despicable priest were acting alone."

"That makes sense Ise."Kuroka said. "That fallen Angel bitch obviously wanted to get you alone in order to kill you, and when you refused her little deception she attacked our home. She just didn't realize how powerful you are."

"Yes, and she purposely lured Asia here, but because Asia arrived a week late that plan was foiled too. Obviously, the Fallen Angels were after your powers." Shirone responded.

"They wanted to take your Sacred Gears." Aika said.

"Exactly." Issei agreed. "That is why the Devil King wants me to be prepared in case one of the Fallen Angel leaders shows up. So he got someone to train me."

"Who is he?" Kuroka asked. "What can a Devil teach the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Actually it is a she." Issei said. "Her name is Tiamat. She is the Dragon Queen and even Ddraig is afraid of her."

The gauntlet appeared on Issei's arm and Ddraig's voice spoke out of the Jewel, "That's true, unfortunately... She is terrifying."

"Tell me it isn't so." Kuroka said. "Ddraig, you are one of the two most powerful Dragons that ever existed.""

Aika Kiryuu bent over and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shirone asked.

"Don't you get it?" Aika said laughing, "Tiamat is Ddraig's ex wife!"

Everyone except Issei and Ddraig joined in the laughter. Ddraig just sighed and the gauntlet disappeared from Issei's arm. "Unfortunately, that's true," Issei said, "And she promised to break every bone in my body if she has to come looking for me... so... yeah, I am going to the underworld to train tomorrow morning"

"Wow, now I actually feel bad for you Issei" Aika said. "You are going to be trained by the Sekiryuutei's ex wife. You might not even survive your training." Aika took Issei's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then she guided his hand to her crotch and said. "If you do survive I'll teach you the Kama Sutra. Come and see me OK?"

Shirone's face turned red and she balled up her fist to punch Aika but Kuroka grabbed her hand. "I told you Shirone, you are being too selfish. Every Red Dragon Emperor in history probably had a harem. Do you think Issei is going to be any different? Powerful males always attract females."

"Yeah, but I haven't even…"

"Whose fault is that Shirone?" Kuroka asked.

"You said that if I get pregnant too soon, I could die!"

"So use protection!" Kiryuu said. "I do."

Eventually the police came to arrest the mugger. When he woke up, he started to protest his innocence but after Shirone cleared her throat and glared at him, he raised his hands and said, "I'm guilty. I'll sign a statement confessing my crimes. Just hurry up and take me away!"

Kiryuu invited herself to dinner and they had a long leisurely meal, but Issei didn't really have much of an apatite. He too was afraid of Tiamat and he wasn't looking forward to the next day. After the meal, they all left the restaurant and Kiryuu said her goodbyes to everyone. Then she said to Issei, "Remember to come see me when you get back OK?"

"You won't really tell my secret if I don't will you?"

"No, but you will regret it just the same if you don't" Then she reached up and whispered in his ear, "Not only have I memorized the Kama Sutra, I can do the splits and pick coins up off of the floor with my vagina, and I will suck your dick so hard you're balls will shrivel up." Then she smiled and walked away.

"I don't know if I'm aroused or terrified." Issei said.

Shirone slapped him on the back of the head and said, "Forget about her, tonight you belong to me.

"But what about…?"

Shirone held up a condom and said, "Aika gave me this under the table. You're not going to sleep until you take my virginity tonight."

Issei looked at his mother, but Miki just smiled and said, "Just remember to make me a grandmother soon, OK Ise?"

Shirone interlaced her fingers with Issei's and Kuroka took his other hand. Then Kuroka said, "I'll sleep in the other bed tonight and leave you two alone, but after you get back from training you will have to make it up to me."

Issei didn't say anything. He just nodded and they all returned to the hotel in silence.

Asia had been silent during the exchange between Issei and Aika, and she was also silent now. She felt warmth in her crotch and Idly wondered what it would be like to have sex with Issei. She had been surrounded by priests and nuns almost her entire life and she had never felt lust before." Issei had protected her and he and his mother had welcomed her into their home. Miki had already called Asia her daughter, and Asia really liked hearing her say that. She wondered if she should regard Issei as a brother or as a future boyfriend. She did know that she had fallen deeply in love with him when he had rescued her from Father Freed.

The memory of him ripping open the front of her nun's habit and shoving her to the floor came unwanted to her mind, but then Issei was there, and he defended her, and said that he was her friend. No one had ever wanted to be her friend before. Even before she was excommunicated from the church, she never felt love...or friendship form the ones around her and more often than not she felt used. Then she was thrown away like yesterday's trash because she healed a Devil. It just wasn't fair.

Finally, when they reached the door to the suite, Asia turned and said to Miki, "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I just like saying that, calling you mother, I mean."

"And I like hearing you say it, Asia, but I know that something is on your mind. You know that you can tell me what it is."

"No, not really, I'm just really glad that you called me your daughter, but will your husband really accept me?"

"Of course." Miki said. "I told you before that Goru and I have always wanted a big family and we both have always wanted a daughter."

"So that makes Issei my brother right?"

"Of course it does. Issei cares about you too."

"Yes Asia, I told you." Issei said, "You're part of our family now."

Kuroka and Shirone both nodded, and Shirone said, "A long time ago, Issei found me cold, starving and alone. Kuroka had gone to try to find food for us but she had been gone for a while. Issei found me and brought me home."

"Yes," Kuroka said. "Issei saved us both. Issei saved all three of us."

"We all love you Asia." Issei said. "You don't ever have to be alone again."

"You don't have to worry child. We all love you." Miki said.

"I'm not worried, it's just…" Asia looked at Miki with tears in her eyes. "Really nice to be part of a family."

"Group hug!" Miki ordered.

Everyone crowded around Asia and she felt the warmth of everyone's love. 'This is enough.' she thought to herself 'Issei is my brother, just accept it and be glad.'

When they went into the suite they talked for a while and finally it was bed time. Asia went into the bedroom she shared with Miki and changed into her pajamas. They were pink and they were made out of silk. She had never worn anything so luxurious before. Her clothes before, had been Nun's habits, made either of cotton or wool, depending on the season, and cotton night dresses. She climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep, but she had too much on her mind.

She knew that Issei shared a bed with both Shirone and Issei, and she knew that very soon Issei would be in bed with Shirone, making love. Asia was jealous of Shirone and she was jealous of Kuroka as well, but it bothered her that she was jealous. Issei was her brother and that was the way it was going to be. Even Aika Kiryuu was going to soon sleep with Issei and that bothered her as well. Asia rolled over and faced the wall.

A little while later Miki entered the room and she too put on pajamas and got into the other bed. After a while Asia finally asked, "Is it really OK that I am your daughter now?"

Miki sighed and laughed softly. "Let me tell you a story Asia. Goru and I were married for years before Ise was born, We tried many times to have children but it just seemed that the Gods were not going to let us have a child. After years I finally became pregnant. We were so happy, but I had a miscarriage. Then a couple of years later I became pregnant again, but I had a miscarriage again. We became afraid. Neither of us wanted to go through that experience again, and we resigned ourselves to live out our lives as a childless couple. We quit trying.

After ten years of marriage, I became pregnant again. I didn't want to tell Goru and I did my best to hide it from him. I didn't want to see him cry again. I decided that if I had another miscarriage I would bear it in silence. But I didn't have another miscarriage, and soon it was impossible to hide my swelling belly from my husband. I thought that he would be mad when he found out that we were pregnant again but he wasn't. He was overjoyed, I had never gone more than three months of pregnancy before having a miscarriage before, but three months turned into four, then five, and finally six.

My obstetrician told me that if my baby survived for six months, If I went into premature labor that the baby could be saved. Goru gave offerings to shrines everyday, praying for a healthy baby. I prayed every day too. After seven months, we bought baby furniture and prepared a nursery for our child. We didn't want to know what the sex of our baby would be. We wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted a son, but I know that Goru wanted a daughter.

Soon Ise was born, and we hoped to have more children, but it never happened again. The Gods had given us a son and he was going to be our only child. We have been happy, Goru and I, and our son turned out to be a fine boy that anyone would want for a child, He was kind and thoughtful, and he has always been eager to help anyone and anything that needed help."

Asia raised up on one elbow and asked, Is it really OK with you that Issei is having sex with Kuroka and Shirone?"

"Yes," Miki said smiling. She turned over and looked at Asia. "Now we have the growing family that we always wanted. I really do want to see grandchildren soon. Even if Issei hasn't graduated High School yet, I hope that Kuroka gives us a grandchild. I want Shirone to give us a grandchild, and I don't even mind if that strange girl that I met today gives us a grandchild. In fact I hope she does!"

Miki smiled again and then asked Asia. "Now let me ask you a question, does it bother you that Issei is having sex with Shirone and Kuroka?"

"No of course not, Issei is my brother now and I am happy for him!"

"Oh? I have seen the way you have been looking at him every time you see him. You love him, don't you?"

"Asia was silent for several minutes. She was battling with her own feelings and desires. Finally she spoke. "Yes I do."

"Then I will permit it. Issei wants a harem and I really believe that there is enough love within him to go around. If you want to make love to my son, then by all means try your best to make me a grandmother."

Asia shook her head and said, "I really don't have very much experience being around people other than Nuns and priests, but you are really are a special person. I am sorry that you had so many painful experiences and losses."

"And I am sorry that you have had so many painful experiences Asia. I hope that you have nothing but happiness for the rest of your life."

Asia smiled and said, more to herself than to Miki. "I want to experience what it is like to be a woman. And I will try to give you a grandchild, if Issei will have me."

"Good," Miki said, "but not tonight. Tonight Issei belongs to Shirone."

Asia settled back in bed and didn't say anything. Truthfully she didn't even have any idea how to make love. She had never even kissed anyone before. She imagined taking off her clothes and lying down with Issei. She wanted to feel his body against hers and she wanted to kiss him. She felt warmth spread from her belly all the way to her toes. She had never touched her vagina before, except to wash herself. Asia reached down and touched it. She was wet but she knew that she didn't pee herself. She put her finger inside and her entire body convulsed with pleasure. Asia didn't know what she had experienced, but she liked it… a lot. She wanted to experience that pleasure again, but she wanted Issei to give it to her. Asia desperately wanted to make love to Issei even if she didn't know how to do it. Well Issei knew how, and she wanted him to teach her. But not yet. 'Soon' she told herself. She would get Issei alone and she would make love to him. Asia smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 14

Issei awoke before dawn. He was lying on his back and Shirone was snuggled up against him. They were both naked and Shirone was in her Nekomata form. Her arm was across his chest and her tail was curled around his leg. Their lovemaking the night before was very good. It was painful for Shirone at first, when she gave him her virginity, but her pain quickly turned to pleasure. She only bled a little when her hymen was broken, and the blood made a small stain on the sheets. Shirone's breath was tickling Issei's neck and he turned slightly and kissed her on the lips. Issei loved Kuroka and Shirone but he had to admit to himself that he had more affection for the younger of the Nekomata sisters.

Shirone awoke immediately and returned the kiss, her tongue darting into his mouth. They made love again, urgently. Issei was going to the underworld today to be trained by Tiamat and the thought of that terrified him. He was sure that despite Sirzech's and Tiamat's own words, she was going to hurt him because of her anger toward Ddraig. She was certainly going to be harder on him than Kuroka, Shirone and Elsha had been on him during training. Of course, Issei knew in his heart that he probably needed the fear of death to increase his ability, and to bring out more of Ddraig's power. Soon however all other thoughts were cleared from his mind when Shirone started climaxing. She climaxed five times before Issei could no longer hold back his own ecstasy.

They climaxed together and Shirone cried out when she felt Issei's last thrust.

Kuroka, in the next bed had been awake before Issei. But she pretended to still sleep. She wanted Shirone's time with Issei to be special, and she smiled to herself when she heard Shirone cry out. She rolled over and leaned on her elbow and said, "Get a room already!"

After breakfast, Issei activated the magic circle and teleported to the Underworld. He arrived in Sirzechs' office to find Sirzechs and Tiamat waiting for him. Sirzechs was sitting at his desk and Tiamat was siting in one of the guest chairs in the office. "I'm impressed." Tiamat said. "I thought that if I didn't have to go looking for you, you would wait as long as possible to come, yet here you are, on time and ready to train."

Issei followed Tiamat out of Sirzechs office in the Palace of the Maou through several long corridors and finally out into the open air. As soon as they were outside, Tiamat transformed into her dragon form and said, "From here we fly."

Issei donned his armor and dragon wings opened on his back. Issei followed Tiamat as they flew into the sky and headed away from the city of Lilith. As they flew, Tiamat said, "Do you know how favored you are by The Maou Lucifer?"

"What do you mean?" Issei asked in confusion.

"No one is allowed to just teleport into the Palace of Lucifer, but Sirzechs gave you a special card that allows you to teleport directly into his office." Tiamat paused and said, "Sirzechs really likes you Issei and he trusts you enough to gain access to his private office."

"Wow, I really didn't think about it like that." Issei responded.

"Well think about it now and train hard so you don't disappoint him."

"OK when are we going to start training?"

"As soon as we reach the Dragon Territory." Tiamat said.

They flew on for hours, and after 10 hours of continuous flight, Tiamat started descending toward a mountain in the middle of a vast wilderness. Issei was completely exhausted by the long flight and was glad that the long flight was ending. "Is that our destination?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." Tiamat said. This is Dragon territory. it is managed by the former Dragon King Tannin."

"Former Dragon King?"

"Yes Tannin was a Dragon King before he was reincarnated as a Devil by Mephisto."

"So Dragons can become Devils?" Issei asked.

"Yes, although in Tannin's case he became a Devil in order to protect and save the Dragon race." Tiamat responded. "For that I respect him. Dragons are a proud race and do not willing bend to anyone's will."

When they landed on the mountain, Issei found a small encampment with a tent and two sleeping bags, next to a tree with a fruit that overwhelmed Issei's sense of smell. "What kind of fruit is that? Issei asked.

"They are Dragon apples and they only grow in the underworld. Here try one." Tiamat plucked one of the apples from the tree and handed it to Issei.

Issei bit into the apple and decided that it was the best fruit that he had ever eaten. "It is delicious." Issei exclaimed before taking another bite.

"Dragon apples are loved by all dragons and for some species of Dragons, they are the only thing that they can eat." Tiamat plucked another apple and she started eating as well.

After finishing the apple, Issei discovered that he wasn't hungry any more and he also no longer felt exhausted. "Wow, one apple is very filling." Issei said.

"Yes, one apple is enough to fill up most Dragons. You may eat one per day, that is if you train hard enough. If you don't, you will get nothing."

'What kind of training are we doing?"

"Air to air combat, air to ground combat, close quarter combat and survival skills."

"Survival skills?"

"Yes, I am going to try to kill you and you are going to do your best to stay alive." Then Tiamat said, "Ddraig, listen carefully. I am going to tear this man down and you are going to have to build him back up. If you fail, he is going to die!"

"Wait, what?" Issei asked.

"I am going to force you into becoming a Dragon in order to survive." Tiamat transformed into a fifteen meter tall Dragon with blue scales and said, "Prepare yourself. Your training starts now!" Tiamat inhaled and blasted Issei with fire.

The pain was excruciating. Issei's entire body was burned, even inside the armor, but Tiamat didn't relent on her attack. Next she struck him with one of her hands and the impact flung him high into the air. Issei recovered and opened his Dragon wings and started flying away. For the next several hours Tiamat chased Issei through the sky and all Issei could do was evade her flames. Finally Issei's armor broke and he fell unconscious through the air. Before Issei slammed into the ground, Tiamat caught him and carried him gently to the ground. "You did well Issei." She said as she flew back to the camp. Tiamat landed, and laid Issei on the ground and changed back into her human form. Then she went into the tent and took out a jar of salve, and after stripping Issei of his burned clothes. She rolled him onto his stomach and started rubbing the salve onto his burns.

"Wake up Ddraig." Tiamat commanded

because of Issei's exhaustion, the gauntlet did not manifest on his arm but a small jewel appeared on Issei's wrist and Ddraig spoke, "Yes?"

"Start the transformation."

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"Yes. You start healing him from the inside and this salve from Ajuka will start rewriting his genetic code."

"Why are you doing this, why are we doing this?" Ddraig asked.

"Because of all the hosts throughout history, this one is different. He does not wish to dominate. He wants to protect. He has empathy and he cares about everyone. He is not going to drown in your power. He is going to break your curse."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I have been watching him. I watched every one of the hosts for their entire lives. They would discover your power and start to enjoy it. They would begin to enforce their wills over everyone around them and start seeking more and more enemies to fight. Eventually they would find or be found by Albion and awaken Juggernaut Drive. Whether they defeated Albion or not, they would drown in their lust for power and they would die. Only one of the previous possessors showed mercy and compassion, but she too ultimately succumbed to power and burned up her life. What a waste!"

"You are talking about Elsha, aren't you?" Ddraig asked.

"Yes, Elsha. I had high hopes for her, but she failed." Tiamat said and then she sighed. "She wanders the realm of the dead and she cries out in regret. Did you know that?"

"Yes." Ddraig said softly. "At the very end she regretted the path that she took and wished that her life had been different..."

"It is time to end your feud with Albion. There has been too much hatred and too many wasted lives. You will turn Issei into a Dragon and then together you are going to make peace with the Hakuryuukou. There are storm clouds gathering in the future. A war is coming that is could destroy the world and I want someone that will fight for for peace. A champion needs to rise up and protect the future, and I believe that Issei Hyoudou is the one that can do it, but right now he is only a human with a limited lifetime. To protect this world, he needs to stand with Gods, Angels Fallen Angels and Devils as an equal. A Dragon can do that."

"Forcing my host into becoming a Dragon could kill him." Ddraig said. "He doesn't treat me as a tool and I am very fond of him. Are you certain that it will even work?"

"There are no certainties in life but the probability of him surviving and completing the transformation is very high."

Tiamat continued to rub the salve into Issei's skin. She started with the back of his neck and worked her way down his back. She continued across his buttocks and down his legs to the soles of his feet. Then she rolled him onto his back and after carefully rubbing the ointment onto and between his toes she worked her way back up his legs and between his thighs. She paused briefly when she noticed that even in his sleep Issei's body had reacted to her touch and his penis became erect in her hand. She rubbed the ointment carefully over his scrotum and penis and after laughing a little to herself she exclaimed out loud. "You certainly are gifted for a human male Issei." Then she casually stroked it with her hand a few times and smiled. "Perhaps after you endure this trial, I will enjoy your body with my own."

Tiamat smiled again and then continued rubbing the ointment into his skin. She enjoyed feeling Issei's skin with her hand. She rubbed the ointment across his well sculpted abdomen and onto his chest. She rubbed it onto his arms and hands, and finally she rubbed the ointment onto his face. Tiamat finished and went into the tent and pulled out one of the sleeping bags. Then she unrolled and unzipped it. Tiamat went back outside and picked Issei up again and carried him into the tent and placed him on top of the sleeping bag.

Tiamat watched Issei while he slept for several minutes and noticed that his penis was still erect, and after thinking about it for a few minutes more she undressed herself and after unrolling and unzipping the other sleeping bag she partially zipped the two together and crawled in with him.

"What are you doing exactly?" Ddraig asked.

"Are you jealous Ddraig?"

"Should I be?"

"No, I'm not going to rape him in his sleep. But I am going to hold him while I pour power into his body using my own. You heal him from the inside, while I heal him from the outside."

Finally, Tiamat also slept. She awoke several hours later to find that she while she was lying sideways against Issei, he had reached around her in his sleep, and was holding her in a gentle embrace. She lightly kissed him on the lips and began to concentrate her power. Then with her mind she psionically linked with Issei's unconscious mind and dove into the sacred gear. There she changed the words of the Juggernaut Drive chant and the intent behind the chant. "The rest is up to you Issei." She said and broke the psionic link. Then she said to Ddraig, "Complete the transformation."

The jewel appeared on the back of Issei's hand and out of it, red flames spread to cover Issei's entire body. The sleeping bag and, also the tent burst into flames.

Issei was dreaming about Elsha. He dreamed that was leaning against the tree in the training space within the Temple of the Sekiryuutei Elsha was leaning up against him and he was holding her with one arm around her shoulder. Issei looked down into Elsha's face and she smiled at him. Then she reached up and kissed him and said, "When the world is safe again, come find me."

"I will Elsha, I promise." Issei said.

Then the dream turned into a nightmare. Issei's hand caught fire and the fire spread rapidly up his arm and his entire body burst into flames. Issei screamed in pain as the flames burned him down to the core pf his soul. Elsha vanished and everything around him around him turned into a raging inferno. Issei felt that he had fallen into a volcano, as the flames temperature increased to thousands of degrees. Issei's scream turned into a roar and he awoke, transformed.


	15. Chapter 15

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 15

Gorou Hyoudou was physically exhausted but very happy. He had spent the last thirty days working nearly nonstop on a project in Naha Okinawa and after the successful completion of the project he was headed back to Kuoh. Gorou was a middle level Manager for Ishibumi Heavy Industries and he was working on a Project near Omoromachi Station and it was finally complete. He was looking forward to some needed rest and maybe a fishing trip with his Son Hyoudou. His wife Miki had told him that she had some bad news to tell him, but she also had good news as well. 'If the news was really bad, I'm sure she would have told me earlier, Gorou told himself. Gorou boarded the plane for the short flight from Naha to Tokyo and then he caught the train from Tokyo to Kuoh Town. On the train he called Miki and told her to expect him home in a few hours.

"About that," Miki said. "I will meet you at the Train station, OK?"

Gorou heard anxiety in Miki's voice. "What's the matter?"

"It would be best to explain everything in person."

"Um, OK, is Ise going to come to the station as well?"

"No, Ise isn't going to be there. He had an engagement that he had to go to, but I will be bringing some people that want to see you."

"Are they someone I know?" Gorou asked.

"In a way, you know two of them, but you don't know the third."

"Who are they Miki?"

"Don't worry about that right now." Miki responded, and then she changed the subject. "Get some rest on the train, you sound exhausted."

"OK Honey I'll take a nap on the train."

"I'll see you soon Gorou. I love you. Goodbye."

"I love you too Miki." Gorou said. "Goodbye."

Goru pressed the disconnect button on his phone and put it back in his pocket. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes. Hours later he was awakened by the porter who said, "Last stop, Kuoh Town."

Gorou took off his glasses and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He thanked the porter and grabbed his luggage and briefcase and stepped off the train into the station. He saw his wife standing with a young woman and two teenage girls The woman had long black hair and hazel eyes, and one of teenage girls, had shoulder length white hair and gold eyes. The last girl had long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. The young woman and the first girl despite their eye color and the one girl's white hair color were Japanese. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl was clearly a foreigner, but all three of them were very beautiful.

Miki and the other three bowed to Gorou and he returned the bow. Then Miki said, "Welcome home Gorou, I would like you to meet Toujou Kuroka, Toujou Shirone. and Argento Asia."

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison and bowed again."

"Nice to meet you as well." Gorou said returning the bow.

Miki took Gorou's arm and said. "It is really good to see you again."

The young woman offered to take Gorou's luggage for him, but he shook his head. "Thank you for offering, but I can handle it. He stacked the two suitcases together and pulled out the handle of the largest suitcase. Then he took his briefcase in one hand and his briefcase in the other. Then he led them out of the station onto the sidewalk. "Where did you park?" He asked Miki.

Miki pointed to the first of two Toyota Century Limousines and the uniformed drive , a foreigner, got out of the car and walked around and opened the trunk. Then he walked up to Gorou and after bowing, he asked, "May I take your luggage sir?"

Gorou stood dumbfounded for nearly a minute and then he nodded in assent. The Chauffeur took the suitcases and briefcase and stowed them in the trunk. Then after closing the trunk, he opened the back door of the Century. "Please." He said gesturing and bowing.

"May I sit in the front seat?" Asia asked.

"Yes of course, Miss Argento." The chauffeur responded. No one moved and finally the Chauffeur said, "Mr Hyoudou, If you please?"

Gorou walked over to the limousine and looked at it in wonder. He had never seen one in person. It was a brand new model and the black paint was so smooth and shiny that Gorou could see his reflection in the high gloss paint. The car was beautiful. Gorou sat down in the seat and looked around, The limousine was upholstered in burgundy wool and the seat was very comfortable. The driver closed the door and walked around to the other side and opened the door. "Mrs Hyoudou?"

Miki entered the car and sat down her Husband. Finally he opened the front passenger door for Asia.

Kuroka and Shirone were escorted to the next limousine and they sat down as well. Finally the two Chauffeurs sat down in the drivers seats and the first driver asked Miki, "Mrs Hyoudou, do you wish to go straight back to the hotel?"

"No. I think that it will be best to take my husband to the construction site first?"

Hotel? Construction site? What is going on Miki?"

"Please just enjoy the ride Goru, I will explain everything once we reach what will be our new house."

"New house?"

"Yes Goru, Our house, our car, everything was destroyed, and we are having our house rebuilt." Miki said apprehensively. "Please wait until we stop and I will explain everything."

"So this is the bad news that you wanted to tell me, that our house was destroyed?" Goru said angrily.

"Yes, it was destroyed two weeks ago." Miki said softly. "I… I didn't want to worry you while you were busy with work.. but we lost everything, our furniture, our keepsakes, our clothes our car… everything… Miki started crying. "So that is why we are currently living in a hotel while our house is being rebuilt."

"I… I'm sorry, Miki, I shouldn't have shouted at you. What happened, Is our son OK? Is he in the hospital?"

"No Goru Issei is fine, at least I think that he is fine, I haven't seen him since he left this morning and I am not sure when he is coming home again…" Miki started crying again.

"Miki?"

"Please no more questions right now. Wait until we stop. then I can tell you everything."

"OK Miki"

Gorou looked at his wife's face. It looked like she was reliving a traumatic experience all over again. She was visibly shaking and she covered her face with her hands and openly wept. Gorou could also hear the girl Asia also crying in the front seat. Something terrible had happened while he was away with work and his wife had to bear it all alone. Gorou was ashamed of himself for losing his temper and he reached over and took his wife's hand. "As long as you and Issei are OK, that is all that matters. Things can be replaced, people can't"

"Your son said the same thing Goru."

"Issei is a good son." Miki said.

"Yes he is." Goru replied and squeezed her hand four times. It was their secret code for the four words, あなたを愛 してます。"Anata wo aishité-masu." I love you.

Miki smiled and squeezed her hand four times in return and smiled at him.

"Whatever this is, we will get through it together." Goru said.

"Yes." Miki responded, "Together." and smiled through her tears.

The ride from the train station to their neighborhood was not long and it only took thirty minutes. When they arrived, it had changed. Instead of ten houses on the block there was a single construction site. The houses were gone and there was a deep pit where most of them had originally stood. "What happened here?" Goru asked.

"I.. I don't know" Miki responded. I only knew that our house was destroyed and it was going to be rebuilt. I don't know what happened to the rest of the houses."

"It was Sirzechs orders Mrs Hyoudou. I thought you knew that." the chauffeur replied from the front seat.

"I haven't returned since… what happened."

The Chauffeur put the car in park and turned off the ignition. The second Limousine pulled up beside the first, and both drivers exited the cars almost in unison. Gorou didn't wait for the driver. He opened the door and got out of the car as soon as the second Century parked next to the first, and everyone else followed suit. They walked up to the gate in the chain link fence surrounding the construction site. The two chauffeurs methodically walked around the cars and closed the doors. Miki was the first to say anything. Goru was still in shock from everything that Miki had said on the ride up to the construction and everyone else waited silently for Miki to speak. "What happened to our friends and neighbors?" Miki asked.

"Sirzechs determined that it would be unsafe for them in case of another attack so their houses were bought and they were all moved out of the neighborhood by the Maou's orders." replied the chauffeur.

"Maou?" Goru asked Sirzechs? Who are these people. Miki can you please tell me now what is going on?"

The other chauffeur opened the front passenger door of the other century and a woman with Grey hair stepped out of the car and walked over to the group. She bowed to Gorou and said "My name Is Lucifuge Grayfia. Sirzechs is my husband, the Maou Lucifer."

"Our house was destroyed by a supernatural being called a Fallen Angel." Miki said. She tried to kill Shirone and our son Issei killed her after she hurt Shirone and destroyed our house. Also The two cats that Ise adopted are Nekomata, They are Shirone here and her sister Kuroka.

Shirone bowed and said, "Thank you for giving us a home Mr. Hyoudou. Without Issei's kindness I don't know what would have happened to us."

Kuroka just smiled mischievously and said, "I enjoyed sitting in your lap while you stroked my fur. It was very enjoyable for me. Perhaps I will return the favor some night."

"Really sister? I don't think Mom thinks that it is funny for you to hit on her husband." Shirone said in disgust.

"No, bad cat!" Miki said. "Ise can have a harem but Goru only has me!"

"Oh well, so sorry." Kuroka responded and winked at Goru.

Distracted for just a moment Goru said, "Wait, What? You are telling me that supernatural being destroyed our house…. And she was killed by our son?" Goru started getting angry again. "Our house was destroyed, hell, now our whole neighborhood is gone, and you are telling me that it was done by a supernatural being that doesn't even exist, Our son is a murderer, and by the way, our cats are Yokai, that don't exist! What kind of sick fucking joke are you trying to pull Miki, and tell me who these people really are!"

Miki collapsed on the ground and said. "It's true Goru. It's all true. I've done my best to hold it together. Why would I tell you such a preposterous story if it wasn't true? That's why I didn't tell you on the phone after it happened, or on the ride over here. I need to show you. Everyone please show my husband what you really are.

Shirone and Kuroka transformed into their Nekomata form and bat wings sprang from Grayfia's back. Then the two chauffeurs walked up and stood behind Grayfia, and bat wings sprang from their backs as well.

Asia just stood there uncomfortably and said, "I'm only human, and Issei is the kindest and bravest man I have ever known. He saved me from being raped! His house, your house was destroyed and he had nothing! He was living in a hotel and he showed kindness to me when everyone else I have ever known before used me and then they spat on me and threw me out with the trash! Mom, I mean Mrs. Hyoudou, took me in and told me that she loved me. She told me that you would love me too! If you don't… That's fine. I will go live on the streets, but I will never stop loving Issei. He also told me to stand up for myself, so… if you don't want me, then you can go to hell Mr Hyoudou!" Asia turned with tears in her eyes and started walking away.

"Wait Asia, give him a chance." Shirone said running after her. She hugged Asia and turned her around to bring her back to the group. "I have known Mr. Hyoudou for most of my life. He is just a little overwhelmed right now. He is a kind man."

Gorou looked around at everyone and he was at first frightened by their appearance, but other than Asia and Shirone they just stood looking at the ground uncomfortably. He was embarrassed and disappointed in himself. He almost never lost his temper and he had never cussed and raised his voice to his wife before. Now he had done both, and yelled at his wife twice almost as soon as he came home from Okinawa. Miki had never lied to him, and unlike him, she had never raised her voice to her husband. They had gotten into disagreements before, but they had never fought. He had shamed himself, but he had shamed his wife more, and in front of strangers that he had never met before, and they were, in fact, supernatural beings despite him never believing in them before.

. Goru bowed formally and said, "Please forgive me, everyone, especially you Miss Argento." Then he reached down and helped Miki to her feet and embraced her in a fierce hug and kissed her. Please forgive your foolish husband for doubting in you Miki. I love you." Then he looked around again and said, "So it is all true. You are all what you said you are. I apologize again, but can you all tell me again. What is going on?"

Kuroka spoke first. Instead of her normal playful mood she spoke formally. "My name is Kuroka Toujou. My sister Shirone and I are from the Nekoshu clan of Nekomata. We are Yokai that were disowned by our clan and we had no where to go. We were searching for a place to belong when your son Issei found my sister sheltering from the rain on a cold morning. We were both starving and afraid when Issei saved us. We both owe him our lives and we will always stand by side until we die." Then she got on her knees and bowed on the ground with her forehead touching the ground.

"My sister is right." Shirone said, "Issei saved us both and he was not afraid of us when we showed him our true forms when he was a child. We love Issei and we will always stay by his side. I am sorry that we deceived you and we are truly grateful that you have provided for us both for all of these years." Then she joined her sister, bowing with her forehead on the ground.

"I am Asia Argento. I am a former nun who was excommunicated from the Catholic church. I came to Japan from my former home in Spain, thinking that I had found a place, but it was all a lie. I was going to be used and then cast aside again. Issei bought me something to eat when I was starving, and then he rescued me when I was about to be raped,. All that I owned was the nun's habit that I was wearing, a single suitcase, a Bible and a crucifix. Issei brought me home when everything was taken from him, and he and your wife told me that I could live with your family. They gave me clothes, a roof over my head, and a place to finally belong.

I love Issei and I love Mom, I mean, Mrs Hyoudou, and even though I never met you before, I love you too. Please forgive me for my outburst before." Asia copied Shirone and Kuroka, joining them on the ground.

Then Miki spoke. "I never knew this before but our son has something called a Sacred gear. He was born with it. His right arm holds the soul of a Dragon and it gives him power and abilities. When the Fallen Angel hurt Shirone, he magically put on some kind of armor and flew into the sky to fight her. He threw her to the ground and in retaliation, she blew up our house with me inside. The only reason that I am still alive is because a girl from Issei's school pulled me to the floor and shielded me with her own body. She is also a Devil and her name is Shinra, Tsubaki."

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am the wife of the Maou Lucifer, and my sister in law is Rias Gremory,who attends your son's school. Rias took your wife, your son, and Kuroka and Shirone to her home in the underworld, where Shirone was healed of her injuries. Rias felt responsible and still feels responsible for the loss of your home and possessions. Her family is Nobility and they have immense wealth in both the underworld, and the Human realm, so she asked her parents to restore your lost home and possessions. Rias unknowingly allowed a small group of Fallen Angels to infiltrate Kuoh town, which is her official responsibility in the human realm, and she was too late to prevent the Fallen Angel from destroying your property. Although, truthfully she couldn't foresee what was going to happen." Then Grayfia introduced the two chauffeurs. "These two are Souji Okita and MacGregor Mathers. They are my husbands personal bodyguards. Sirzechs has great respect for your son and he regards him as a friend, as do I."

Grayfia and the two men bowed to Gorou. And silently waited for him to speak. Gorou looked around again and finally said to Kuroka, Shirone, and Asia, "Please get up. If both my son and my wife accept you, I accept you as well." Goru helped them to their feet and then he bowed to them. Then he asked,"So my son killed this Fallen Angel? How did he do it?"

"He used the power of the Dragon and he burned her to death with the breath of a Dragon." Grayfia responded. "She was a vile and evil existence, so she deserved death. Issei killing her was justified,"

"Wow, That must have been something to see." Goru said. "Did you see it?"

"No, but my sister in law Rias witnessed it."

"You know, I always knew my boy was special." Gorou said proudly. "Where is he any way?"

He is in the underworld being trained by one of the most powerful Dragons in existence."

"Why, didn't you say that Issei killed that Fallen Angel?" Gorou asked slightly confused.

"Because Raynare was only a mid class Fallen Angel. There are many more Fallen Angels and the High Class ones are much more powerful. If one of the three Fallen Angel leaders attacked your son, he wouldn't stand a chance against them without more power. They can challenge the four Maou and the Archangels."

"Wait, aren't Devils and Fallen Angels the same thing?"

"No, we are separate existences Devils are decedents of Lilith and Adam, while Fallen Angels are Angels who fell from Heaven."

"Lilith?" Goru asked.

"Adam's first wife."

"OK, um, aren't Devils evil creatures?"

"Do I look evil to you Mr. Hyoudou?"

"No, and from what you said, your husband and your family are taking care of my family." Gorou paused a moment and then said, "Your Husband is named Sirzechs Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"And his sister is named Rias Gremory?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

My husband took the name Lucifer when he became the Devil King. My last name is Lucifuge. My family has always served The Devil Kings, so I kept my last name when we married."

"You married him because he was the Devil King named Lucifer?"

"No," Grayfia said with a smile. "I married him because we fell in love before he became the Maou. It just happened that he became the Maou after we married. Convenient, no?"

"Gorou laughed and said, "Yes very convenient." He was feeling more at ease after talking with Grayfia and the others. "Will I ever meet your husband? I would like to thank him for taking care of my family."

"Yes of course. My husband would be happy to meet the father of the Sekiryuutei."

"Sekiryuutei?"

"Yes Issei and the soul of the Dragon Ddraig, that dwells within him are called the Red Dragon Emperor, the Sekiryuutei, Ddraig was one of the most powerful Dragons in existence when he was alive. It took the combined might of the Devils, the Angels, and the Fallen Angels to stop Ddraig and Albion the Hakuryuukou, or White Dragon Emperor from destroying the world. It was the first and probably last time that all three powers cooperated with each other."

"Dragons are that powerful?"

"Those two were. They were called the Twin Sky Dragons before they were cut to pieces and their souls were sealed to prevent them from coming back to life. Dragons are very hard to kill and those two could have survived, if their souls were still present and any piece of their bodies still existed." Grayfia paused for a few moments and finally asked, "Do you have any more questions for me? It's getting late, and I promised to spend time with my son before he goes to bed."

"No. I'm sorry. No more questions." Goru said apologetically and then thought about something Miki said.

"Miki, did you say something about Issei having a harem?"

"Yes, our son is going to give us grandchildren with Kuroka and Shirone, isn't that exciting?"

"And me!" Asia said determinedly.

"It's every man's dream, but what will our neighbors think?"

"What neighbors?" Miki asked. "They're all gone, and it looks like we are going to have a much bigger house! We need to get our family back to the hotel. The girls and I have been waiting for you and we want to eat at the hotel restaurant as a family and Grayfia needs to go home and tuck her son in, and she won't leave until we are back at the hotel. We have the VIP suite on the top floor and I have been dying to show it to you."

'well,' Goru thought, 'If Issei and Miki love love Asia, Kuroka and Shirone that much, who am I to say no? Hmm, and three beauties calling me dad, that sounds really nice too. Two of them are Yokai, well my son apparently is a Dragon, so what the hell...' Goru smiled. "Come on my dear wife and daughters, let's go to the restaurant and celebrate as a family."

"Can I sit in the back with dad this time?" Asia asked. "I was an orphan and I never had a father before."

"Yes." Goru said. "I've never had such a lovely daughter before." and held out his arms.

Asia ran into Goru's welcoming embrace and smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged him. "I love you dad."She said smiling. It sure feels good to say that, Dad."

"I love you too Asia and it also feels really good to hear you say that " Then he looked at Shirone and Kuroka. "I love you both as well."

"It looks like dad picked Asia as his favorite Shirone," Kuroka said smiling, "but I don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind either Kuroka. Let our sister enjoy the spotlight for tonight, she deserves it."

'A real family,' Asia thought and hugged Goru even tighter. 'A real family at last!'

Gorou turned and stared at the construction project and said to Grayfia, "I know that I said, no more questions before, but why is it so big, even with the addition of Asia and giving her, Kuroka and Shirone their own rooms, it looks like it is going to be bigger than a five bedroom house."

"My husband has his reasons. Your house will look like a mansion on the outside, but it is going to be built like a fortress with both physical and magical barriers to protect everyone in case some of Fallen Angels retaliate for the death of Raynare. The Maou has other reasons which he will reveal to you in time.

"How am I going to pay for this, the utilities alone on my salary... " Goru muttered.

"All of the Utilities will be taken care of Mr Hyoudou, and the taxes as well. You don't need to worry."

Thank you,"

"There is no need to thank me Mr Hyoudou, Your house was destroyed and your son has already performed a great service for the Maou Lucifer and for Lady Venelana."

"Lady Venelana?"

"Yes. The Lady Venelana is the _Marchioness of the House of Gremory and my Husband's mother"_

_"What did my son do?" Goru asked._

_"That is not for me to say. I will not speak for Lady Gremory. If she wishes to inform you herself, she will do so."_

_Grayfia ___started to turn and walk___ to th___e waiting Limousines. The question and answer session was clearly over and everyone else had already gotten into the cars and were waiting on Goru, who suddenly had a revelation. He had been talking to the wife of the Maou Lucifer as if she was an ordinary person. It was Goru's turn to be embarrassed. Goru prostrated himself on the ground and said, "Please forgive my Your Majesty... I was talking to you as if you were just another person rather than Royalty."__

__Grayfia turned back and smiled. "My husband is the Maou, but do not worry yourself. I did not come tonight as the Maou's Queen. I came as a wife and mother, to help you understand what has happened to your family. Grayfia reached out her hand and said, "Let me help you up. It really is late and I do need to go."__

__Grayfia helped Goru to his feet and said. "Goodnight Mr Hyoudou."__

__Goru bowed again and said, "Your family has done so much for me and my family Queen Lucifuge. ____How am I ever going to repay you?"__

_"_By just calling me Grayfia." She said. "In your world, it is refreshing to just be a person, not a title. Even in the underworld I do not wish to be treated as a Queen."__

_"_OK, Then please call me Goru."__

_"_Goodnight Goru, it has been nice to meet you."__

_"_Goodnight Grayfia. It has been nice to meet you as well." __

__Goru bowed and watched as Grayfia walked to the waiting Century. ____She didn't want to appear as royalty, but she certainly carried herself with a dignity that was extremely rare. Oh yes, she was a Queen. There was no doubt in his mind about that.__

__MacGregor opened the rear door of the car for Goru and closed it behind him, then he got in the drivers seat and turned the car around to follow the Century carrying Grayfia, Shirone and Kuroka. Miki was sitting in the front seat besides MacGregor, and Asia was quite happily sitting beside him. '____What a night,' he thought to himself. Instead of a small family of three. He now had a family of six. Well, he and Miki always dreamed of having a big family and now it had come true. I wonder what is going to happen next in our lives.' He thought excitedly.__


	16. Chapter 16

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 16

Issei awoke in a world of flame. He was burning on the outside and the inside as his body was being consumed in fire. He had transformed into a thirty five meter long red Dragon. There were two horns growing out of his forehead just above his eyes. He opened his mouth to scream but instead a blast of fire erupted from his nose and mouth in a flame much hotter than any flame he had ever breathed before. The flame was not red or yellow like most Dragon's breath, but a bright blue color, and it was over two thousand degrees Celsius. The trees and grass exploded and the rock of the mountain melted in the relenting heat of the flames. The fire was well over one thousand degrees hotter than the fire of any other dragon that had ever lived except one. This was the fire breath of Ddraig Y Goche before he was destroyed and his soul was sealed within the sacred gear. Issei did not know that though, his mind was that of a raging beast. Issei was a mindless Dragon screaming in pain.

Issei looked and saw a large lake at the base of the mountain. He unfurled his wings and leaped into the sky. He accelerated toward the lake and folding his wings he dove into the deepest part of the lake. Issei continued to dive deep into the water as it boiled around him. At last the fire inside and outside of his body quenched and cooled. Issei swam to the surface and began swimming to the shore of the lake. When Issei reached the shore, he saw another Dragon waiting for him. This was a blue Dragon, equally as large as him and it opened it's mouth showing rows of dagger sharp teeth and started making noises that Issei could not recognize They weren't roars of challenge but quiet almost pleading sounds. Issei didn't recognize this Dragon but sensed that it was responsible for the horrible pain and burning that he felt when he awoke. Issei lunged out of the water and attacked the other Dragon. Issei was going for the other Dragon's throat, his jaws opened wide. The other Dragon slashed at Issei with it's claws knocking his head to the side. The other Dragon roared something unintelligible at Issei and he heard something deep within his mind. But it was equally unintelligible. The Blue Dragon tried to pin Issei to the ground. It was just as large, and just as powerful. Issei opened his mouth and breathed fire at the other Dragon and it shied away from his flame.

The blue Dragon could not withstand the heat of his fire and retreated into the air. Issei shook the water from his body and leaped after it. The other Dragon flew into the sky and abruptly disappeared into a strange pattern of light that appeared in the air. Issei roared in anger after his prey disappeared and took out his frustration on the surrounding forest. He breathed fire onto the forest in a sweeping arc that vaporized the trees and melted the rock into molten lava.

When Issei transformed, Tiamat was expecting the change and she was not surprised, but his skin was much hotter than she expected it to be. Tiamat transformed into her Dragon form and waited expectantly. She was surprised when Issei breathed fire. Issei had the original flame of Ddraig, and it was a flame that no Dragon except Albion was immune to. The flames were directed toward the sky but Tiamat still flinched in reflex. She watched Issei fly into the sky and plunged into the lake. Tiamat flew above the lake and waited apprehensively until he surfaced. She watched the water boil around Issei and waited. Finally Issei swam to the surface and started swimming to the shore.

When Tiamat knew which direction Issei was swimming, she flew to the shoreline and waited for him. As soon as Issei's feet touched bottom and he started walking out of the lake she called out to him, "Issei are you OK?" To her surprise, instead of answering Issei attacked her. Tiamat slapped Issei hard on the face. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Ddraig answered her, "Issei's mind is gone... He doesn't even know what he is right now. He is too much enraged and in too much pain to think." Then Ddraig tried to talk to Issei. "Hey partner, calm down You are Issei Hyoudou the Sekiryuutei. Calm down and think."

Tiamat jumped on Issei and tried to reason with him. "Hey snap out of it!"

In response Issei attacked her with his flames, but Tiamat leaped away from him, flying into the air. Then she opened the Dragon Gate and vanished.

"Serafall, I need your help." Tiamat in her human form was sitting in the Office of the Maou Leviathan in the Palace of the Maou in Lillith. "With the help of the Sekiryuutei Ddraig and at the behest of the Maou Lucifer I have been training the human, Hyoudou Issei to fully awaken Ddraig's power without Hyoudou activating Juggernaut Drive. The Sekiryuutei Ddraig and I used a potion given to me by Ajuka Beelzebub, to rewrite Hyoudou's DNA and transform him into a Dragon with the ability to retain his human form. Unfortunately, the transformation was much more powerful than we anticipated." Tiamat sighed in regret and shook her head. "Hyoudou has become a mindless beast, but he has unlocked Ddraig's original fire. No Dragon can withstand his flame, save the Hakuryuukou Albion. The current wielder of the Hakuryuukou is unknown, but I fear that whoever it may be will be will be no match for Hyoudou in his present form. Hyoudou is currently rampaging in the Dragon territory and his transformation has caused a massive forest fire. Tannin cannot withstand Hyoudou's flames and neither can I."

"What exactly do you want me to do Tiamat?" Serafall asked seriously. Serafall was wearing her green Dress that she wore for important functions in Devil society. She had just finished inspecting the new arena in Agares for the Ratings game and had returned to her office when she was contacted by communication Magic circle by the Dragon Queen.

"I have just finished briefing the Maou Sirzechs. He and his Queen will help distract Hyoudou, and I want you to put out the forest fire and freeze Hyoudou with your ice magic. Ajuka will wait in reserve with the military in case we are not successful."

"You're not planning on killing him, are you?" Serafall asked.

"No of course not. I have grown quite fond of Issei." Tiamat responded. "My hope is that we can trap him in ice and give him time to calm down and his mind can adjust to his new form. Issei is a remarkable man and I am sure that his mind will return, but we must stop his rampage first."

"Wow," Serafall said with a laugh, "I believe you have fallen for Issei..."

"No of course not! That is... " Tiamat's voice trailed off then she cleared her throat and said, " Come on Serafall, we need to go."

"Of course." Serafall said. "But first..." Serafall spun around three times and changed her dress to the pink Milky Spiral Magical Girl outfit complete with magic wand, hat and hair ribbons and thigh high black and pink stockings. Then she winked and made a peace sign with her free hand. "Come on Dragon Queen, lets go save the underworld and then fuck the Sekiryuutei!"

Tiamat shook her head and opened the Dragon gate. "You're incorrigible old friend."

"Yes I know..." Serafall said in a lusty whisper. "But seriously, let's save Issei from himself." Then she followed Tiamat outside and waited for her to transform. Once the transformation was complete she followed Tiamat through the Dragon Gate.

Issei searched in vain for over an hour for his missing prey. He randomly blasted flame into the sky and onto the ground leaving lava and a growing forest fire in his wake. Suddenly, the pattern of light reappeared and out of it, flew Tiamat and Serafall Leviathan. Issei turned and flew toward Tiamat spouting flames. He ignored Serafall who flew away from him, and towards the growing forest fire. Tiamat evaded Issei's fire and again called out to him. Again, he didn't understand the sounds and roared a challenge.

Issei and Tiamat flew through the sky in dizzying patterns each trying to get behind the other. Issei was growing tired and was near his physical limit, but he was too enraged to give up the chase. A magic circle opened And Sirzechs appeared accompanied by his Queen, Grayfia. They flew over to Serafall and watched over her as she blasted water and Ice over the forest fire and pits of Lava extinguishing the flames and freezing the Lava into Basalt. It took her more than thirty minutes to finish while Grayfia and Sirzechs kept guard. They really didn't need to worry because the Sekiryuutei was fixated on Tiamat, who continued to elude him, She was faster and more maneuverable than he was and she also flew with cunning and intelligence while he pursued her. More than once, his blue flames narrowly missed her and just the close proximity of the blast burned even her tough Dragon skin. The fact that in his maddened state, Issei could kill her was very real. She was also growing fatigued, but she needed to wait for Serafall to finish putting out the fires before their plan could be put into place. This was her responsibility and she was willing to pay for her miscalculations and protect the Dragon Territory, even if it cost her life.

Eventually the fires were out and Serafall flew toward Tiamat's and Issei's aerial dance. Tiamat led Issei towards Serafall, Sirzechs and Grayfia. Serafall fired a tremendous stream of ice into Issei's face, and Sirzechs fired powerful bursts of energy into the ice turning it into steam. Issei was blinded by the immense cloud of steam and Issei lost sight of Tiamat, who took advantage of Issei's blindness, and attacked him. She flew into a steep climb and spread her wings to stall her speed, causing Issei to over take her. She climbed into the sky above him and dove at him at top speed. Serafall along with Sirzechs attacked Issei from three different directions, Serafall with blasts of Ice while Sirzechs and Grayfia attacked with blasts of Demonic power. They weren't trying to kill or even injure him, they were only distracting him so that Tiamat could take him down.

Tiamat crashed into Issei forcing him down. She pinned his wings to his side while grabbing his neck, just behind his head with her powerful jaws in a hold to interrupt the blood flow to his brain. She drove him to the ground and didn't release her choke hold until his body went limp. Tiamat released her hold on Issei's neck, when she felt him relax into unconsciousness. She waited several minutes but he still didn't move. She climbed off of his back and transformed back to her human form, then she reached up and touched his face in regret.

"I'm sorry Issei." she said softly. "I didn't anticipate your transformation being so extreme. Come back to me. You are a man, no, a Dragon, not a beast."

Issei didn't move but slowly he shrank and transformed back into his human form. His face was severely burned along with the rest of his body.

"Is he still alive?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, but his body needs to be healed before his mind can be restored. I am going to leave him in your care while I search for a healer capable of restoring both. Please transport him to the Hospital."

"My clan has the best hospital in the Underworld." Serafall said. "I will transport him directly to the Emergency Room of Sitri General Hospital."

"I will pay whatever it costs for his care." Tiamat said in regret. "This is all my fault."

"No it is not. Ajuka and I also are responsible for what happened." Sirzechs responded. "The Gremory family will pay for his care. I was the one who convinced both you and Ajuka to transform Issei into a Dragon. He is not going to die. Not on my watch."Then he paused and said thoughtfully, "My sister told me that the bearer of the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing is already familiar with Issei. She is the human girl that the Sekiryuutei rescued from a priest serving the Fallen Angels."

"That's right, her name is Asia Argento. She was rumored to have been excommunicated for healing a Devil." Serafall replied. "Sona told me about her. She is attending Kuoh Academy with Sona."

"And Rias." Sirzechs said. "She is living with the Hyoudou family in the Grand Gremory Hotel in Kuoh Prefecture while their house is being rebuilt. I will go and get her."

"No. I will go." Tiamat said. "I am the one who transformed the Sekiryuutei. I need to apologize to his family for his injuries. Then she knelt down and cast a sleep spell on Issei and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then she bowed to Serafall and said, "I will leave him in your care. Don't let him die!"

"It won't happen. My dear sister is in love with him. I will keep him alive even if I have to take every Phoenix Tear in the Underworld by force!" Serafall replied.

Tiamat nodded and then said to Sirzechs, "I am going now." Tiamat opened the Dragon Gate and vanished. Then Serafall reached down and picked Issei up. Then holding him gently she opened a Magic Circle and teleported to the Hospital.

Left alone with Grayfia, Sirzechs scanned the area of destruction. "It is going to take time for this forest to recover. We need to replant the trees and apologize to Tannin for the destruction."

"Yes of course, my King." Grayfia responded. Then she smiled and said. "The sister of Serafall isn't the only one who is in love with the Sekiryuutei. Rias is also hopelessly in love with him."

"I know Grayfia. I know. First we will go find Tannin, then we will go to the hospital and check on Issei. Once his condition is stabilized, I will inform my sister."


	17. Chapter 17

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 17

It was nearly midnight when someone knocked on the door. Goru got out of bed and went to answer the door. Both Shirone and Kuroka also went into the living room and stood guard when he opened the door. Access to the suite was only available to someone with the access cards allowing access to the top floor of the hotel. The only people with those cards were the Hyoudou family, including Shirone, Kuroka and Asia, and the hotel manager and the private maid who only cleaned the suite in the morning. The maintenance staff didn't even have access to the suite without being accompanied by the manager and none of the other staff had access to the suite. Shirone and Kuroka took up defensive positions and they both nodded to Goru who opened the door.

To everyone's surprise, the person at the door was a young woman with blue hair and eyes. Both Shirone and Kuroka could sense that she was a person with great power, but they did not sense any hostility from her. The woman bowed deeply and asked Goru, "Are you the father of Hyoudou Issei?"

Alarmed, Goru answered, "Yes, has something happened to my son?"

"I'm afraid so, he has been severely injured and he has been taken to the hospital, Is the healer Asia Argento here as well?"

Both Asia and Miki had also entered the room, and they were standing behind Shirone and Kuroka. Asia timidly answered "I'm Asia Argento,, what happened to Issei?"

"He was hurt in a training accident." The woman tried to answer but she was cut off by Kuroka, who had transformed into her Nekomata form. Shirone had also transformed and they both stepped between Goru and the woman.

"Cut the bullshit, lady!" Kuroka said interrupting her. "Issei is no ordinary man who can easily be injured and you aren't even human. You better tell us exactly what really happened or you are going to get hurt yourself!"

The woman flushed in momentary anger but it quickly passed. Then she bowed to Goru again. "My name is Tiamat, and I was asked by the Maou Lucifer to train the Sekiryuutei."

She then turned and looked at Kuroka and Shirone, and said, "I am not here to start a fight with Yokai. I am here to take the family of Issei Hyoudou to the hospital, and to bring Asia Argento, who is probably the only one capable of healing him right now. Who are you to challenge me?"

"We are all his family." Shirone said. "Tell us what happened to Issei, and if you aren't our enemy, show us your true form. You came here at night and are telling us something happened to Issei." Then she turned and looked at her sister and said, "We need answers not a fight."

Tiamat nodded and transformed. She stayed the same height but she allowed her true power to show in her aura. "I am the Chaos Karma Dragon and my name, as I said before, is Tiamat. I am the strongest of the five Dragon Kings of this world, but to be more accurate I am the Dragon Queen. The Maou Lucifer along with the Maou Beelzebub asked me to train Issei Hyoudou in his power of the Sekiryuutei. I was given a potion by the Maou Beelzebub, in order to transform Issei into a Dragon who could still retain his human form and to also remove the curse of, and unlock more of the power of the Red Dragon Emperor," Tiamat shook her head in regret. "but the transformation was too powerful… he unlocked too much power and he went berserk. Both his body and mind were damaged. They were both burned by the fire of the transformation. His body can possibly be healed by a potion called Phoenix tears, but his mind?" Tiamat gazed at Asia, "That will call for the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing which you, Asia Argento possess."

Tiamat turned and faced Kuroka who had taken up a fighting stance, Angrily Tiamat said, "Now, I can take you all to Issei's side and allow Miss Argento to heal Issei, or we can fight. If you chose to fight, you will lose, and I will take Asia by force, because I want Issei to live. In the mean time Issei could possibly die because you are too stupid to understand that I want to help him!"

"Everyone please calm down." Miki said. Then she bowed to Tiamat and said "Please take us all to Issei's side."

Kuroka nodded and relaxed her stance. Then Tiamat created a magic circle and opened the Dragon Gate. Then she said, "This will take us directly to the hospital where Issei was taken. I must warn you, it is not in this world, it is in the underworld, a place you humans might call Hell."

"That's fine we've already been there." Miki responded. "Well at least Kuroka Shirone and I have already been there."

Both Goru and Asia turned and looked at Miki in amazement. "Ob my goodness!" Asia exclaimed. "I don't want to go to Hell!" Asia wasn't frightened of Tiamat, but she was truly terrified of the thought of going to Hell.

Shirone and Miki both took Asia's hand and Kuroka turned and smiled reassuringly. "It is OK Asia, it really isn't the place of the dead. It is just another realm, like Earth." Shirone said.

"But I heard her, she said that she was sent by Lucifer… I don't want to go to Hell!" Asia jerked her hands away and fled to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Tiamat started to say something but Miki held up her hand. "I will go get her." She said and left the room. Miki found Asia hiding under her bed. Miki sat on the floor and said, "It really is OK Asia, I have been to the underworld. I was taken there after our house was destroyed. I met a very nice girl who is about your age. Her name is Rias Gremory and she even goes to the same school that you are going to attend. Her family is rebuilding our house and letting us stay in this hotel. Rias is a Devil and her brother is the Maou Lucifer. He isn't going to hurt you, I promise."

"You promise?" Asia asked tearfully.

"Do you think I would let anything bad happen to my dear sweet daughter? I love you Asia."

Asia crawled out from beneath the bed and embraced Miki. "I love you too mom. Lets go and help Issei."

Miki led Asia back into the living room. Everyone was waiting and the Dragon Gate was still open. Kuroka walked over and hugged Asia. Shirone joined her in the hug. "Come on little sister," Kuroka said to Asia, "you need to help the man you love."

"You already knew I love him?" Asia asked.

"Of course, I am a Nekomata… and a woman. I can tell when a woman loves a man. Issei needs your help, so you need to find your courage."

"I really don't know what is going on, but I will do anything to help my son." Goru said. "If that means going to the Underworld, then by all means, let's go."

"This way." Tiamat said and led them all through the Dragon Gate.

Asia was still afraid, but she loved Issei and she also loved Miki Kuroka and Shirone. She also loved Goru, even she didn't really know him that well. That love gave her courage. She took a deep breath and entered the Dragon Gate. It was a bright blue circle glowing in mid air. She watched everyone ahead of her enter and disappear and she followed. There was a bright flash and Asia felt a brief moment of dizziness as she was transported into another dimension. She didn't know what she was going to expect. But after the flash she found herself in the waiting room of a Hospital. She couldn't read the words written over the reception's desk. But she knew what they meant.

Asia could read French, German and English, but she couldn't read Japanese yet. She could speak Japanese, but she didn't really know why. Issei had spoken to her in English when they first met, but she started answering him in Japanese. Spoken languages had always come easy to her, but she never really understood why. One of the attributes of Twilight Healing was the Gift of Tongues, the ability to understand and speak any language. She heard Tiamat speak to the receptionist in a language she didn't understand. The receptionist answered in the same language. Asia listened carefully and suddenly she understood what they were saying.

Tiamat turned and gestured towards Asia and said, "...and this human named Asia Argento, is the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. You are going to let her and the rest of her family in to see the Sekiryuutei right now!"

"But this is the Intensive Care Unit, only two people are allowed at one time into the ward to see the patient." The receptionist responded.

"Do you know who I am?" Tiamat asked angrily.

"No. What difference does that make? Rules are rules."

"I am the Dragon Tiamat! You are going to let all of us in to see the Sekiryuutei right now. or I am going to eat you. Then I am going to break down that door and go in anyway. Do you understand now, or, are you too stupid to comprehend what I am saying?"

The receptionist turned white and hit a buzzer that opened the barrier that held the ICU door secure. There were very few conditions that Phoenix Tears could not heal immediately, and this hospital was designed to treat them. Tiamat smiled and said, "Thank you for your understanding." in a mocking tone. Then she turned around and said in Japanese, "Come on let's go. Issei is in room 12."

Everyone walked down the corridor and entered the room. Issei was lying on a bed and he was hooked up to a ventilator. He was covered in bandages for his burns. A nurse was speaking to a doctor when they entered. "I have never seen anything like it. He was given three Phoenix tears, but he didn't respond. I have never lost a patient before."

"I haven't seen burns like this before either." The doctor replied. "His burns go all the way to the cellular level. He isn't a Devil. His body can't decide if he is human or a Dragon. His cells keep transitioning between the two species. That is why the Phoenix Tears cannot heal him. All we can do is keep him alive and hope that his cells will settle down on on one species or the other. After that, perhaps the Phoenix Tears will work." The doctor looked up and spoke to everyone. "I'm sorry, we have done everything we could do." Then his voice trailed off helplessly.

Asia looked at Issei and held out her hands. Two small silver rings, one on fingers of each hand began to glow in a green light that spread to her hands. Then the light spread until it covered Issei's entire body. Issei trembled and his vital signs became stronger. His blood pressure increased to normal and his heart rate steadied to a strong beat.

The doctor looked from Asia to Issei and back again to Asia. "Twilight Healing…" he said. "I have heard of it but I have never seen it before." The doctor reached over and turned off the ventilator. Then he started removing Issei's bandages. Instead of the terrible burns Issei's skin was completely normal. When he touched Issei's face he came in contact to Asia's healing aura. It reminded him of the feeling he felt when he was a child being caressed by his mother. His aches and pains of the day melted into renewed strength and vigor. He turned to Asia and asked,"What is your name child?"

"Asia Argento."

"Asia Argento…" The Doctor repeated. "This hospital was created to care for people who could not be cured by Phoenix Tears. We can keep them alive, but there is little more that we can do. Either they recover on their own or they die. Your healing powers far exceed the healing properties of Phoenix Tears."

"What are Phoenix Tears? Asia asked.

Before he could answer, he was interrupted by Miki. She couldn't understand the conversation, so she asked in Japanese, "Is my son going to be OK?"

The doctor smiled with tears in his eyes and answered her in Japanese. "Yes. He is going to live."

"Thank you." Miki said.

"Don't thank me. All I could do was keep him alive until this remarkable young woman healed him."

Miki and Goru embraced Asia and they both said simultaneously. "Thank you for saving our son's life."

"What about his mind? Tiamat asked in the Devil's language. "Is his mind going to return?"

The gauntlet appeared on Issei's arm and a voice answered in Japanese "YES! My partner has returned, he is only sleeping. With a good night's rest, he will be fine."

"This is your fault Ddraig." Tiamat said angrily. You gave him too much power."

"No I didn't. I was being careful. You underestimated how much power you gave him." I am always careful with my partner."

"Careful?" Tiamat snorted. "You're a power idiot and a coward. You always run away from me and you finally get a decent host, and what do you do? You nearly fucking killed him!"

Ddraig sighed and said "Can we call a truce for now? Issei needs his sleep. "

"Truce? You got yourself killed... and lost my treasure!"

"That wasn't my fault, Albion started it." Ddraig said sullenly.

"Albion started it…" Tiamat said in a mocking tone. "You are both idiots!" Then she pointed at her crotch. "Do you see this Ddraig? You didn't get any and you never will, but when Issei recovers, I'm going to fuck him, and make you watch!"

"Yeah right. The Dragon Queen, more like the Dragon Virgin!" Ddraig replied.

"Fuck off Ddraig!" Tiamat responded, and stormed out of the room.

"What just happened?" Goru asked.

"I don't know, but they sound just like a couple of teenagers that had a nasty breakup." Kuroka smirked.

"That isn't far from the truth." said a new voice.

Everyone turned and saw a tall man with long red hair entered the room. The man was wearing an elaborate black and white robe tinged with gold. He was accompanied by a woman with long gray hair tied up in an elaborate Braid, and she was wearing a beautiful blue and Silver formal Dress. When the nurse and doctor saw the couple, they immediately dropped to one knee and bowed.

"My Lord." The doctor said.

The red haired man walked up to Goru and Miki and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer, and this is my wife Grayfia."

Goru reached out and shook Sirzechs hand and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you Sirzechs, My name is Hyoudou Goru and this is my wife Hyoudou Miki."

Miki shook Sirzechs hand and said, Nice to meet you." Then she looked at Grayfia, "Aren't you the maid I met before at a castle?"

"Please show some respect," the doctor whispered. "You are talking to the King and Queen of the underworld."

Everyone else started to bow but Sirzechs said, "Please. I am not here as a King. I am only here to greet the father and mother of the Sekiryuutei. My actions led to his injuries. I came to both apologize and to invite everyone to my home as honored guests. I also need to apologize for the state that your son is in. His life was endangered, and that is something that I did not foresee."

"What happened to him, exactly?" Goru asked.

"Your son is the Sekiryuutei. He possesses the soul of the Welsh Dragon Y Ddraig Goche. He is the latest in a long line of humans who have carried both the power and the curse of the Sekiryuutei, but of all the possessors of Ddraig, your son is different. He does not seek domination and power for power's sake. He only wishes for peace and to protect everyone he loves. I want him to protect the world, so I asked Tiamat to train him and I also asked her to transform him into a Dragon. She succeeded but the transformation injured and nearly killed him. For that I am truly sorry."

"My son is…" Goru started to say.

"A Dragon. Sirzechs said. "He is no longer a human. He has transcended humanity. Now he is one of the most powerful beings that has ever existed. Issei Hyoudou will become the most powerful Sekiryuutei that has ever lived. He will finally break the curse, and he will be the last Sekiryuutei."

"Why?" Miki asked.

"Because he is now a Dragon. Dragons have a limitless lifespan. Your son isgoing to live forever." Sirzechs responded.

Suddenly Miki slapped Sirzechs. "Even so, you didn't have the right to do that to him. My son endured unimaginable pain. Why did you do that to him?"

The doctor and nurse were both shocked to see that someone dared to strike the Maou, but Sirzechs just bowed his head and said, "Because of the children. I want all children to grow up in a world where there is peace and safety. That is my dream, and I believe that Issei Hyoudou can help me achieve that dream. I believe that your son can bring balance to the world."

"If that is so, perhaps, I shouldn't have slapped you. I apologize." Miki said.

"No need to apologize." Sirzechs replied. "I deserved that. Issei could have died and that would have been my fault."

Many hours later Issei awoke. He was lying naked on his back in a hospital bed, but he wasn't alone. He felt someone snuggled up against him. A naked young woman was lying with him. She was lying sideways with one of her arms around his neck in an embrace. He felt one of her nipples on his chest, one of her legs was crossed over his, and her head was on his shoulder, They were covered by the sheet and blanket, but Issei could see her blonde hair.

The last thing Issei remembered was Tiamat's sudden attack in the sky above the mountain. He remembered horrible unrelenting pain as he was mercilessly bathed in Dragon's flame. Issei lost consciousness being bathed in flames and he awoke in bed with a beautiful girl. "Asia?" He asked.

Asia opened her eyes and smiled. Then she rolled over onto his chest and kissed him passionately "Be gentle with me Issei. This is my first time."


	18. Chapter 18

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 18

Issei was transferred to a normal hospital room after his burns were healed. Asia decided to wait in his room for him to wake up. She was certain that he had been fully healed but she wanted to spend time with him alone. Issei was lying naked in the bed, covered by the blanket and sheet. Asia had been attracted to Issei since he first found her wandering the streets alone and hungry. He rescued her from Father Freed and brought her home to meet his family and then she was invited to be part of his family. She tried hard to think of Issei as a brother since he obviously had already started a relationship with Shirone and Kuroka, but she was no longer a nun. She was a young woman with needs and desires. and she had often imagined what it would be like to make love to Issei. She had even received tacit and outright approval from both Shirone and Kuroka, so she decided to pursue a more than sisterly relationship with Issei.

Miki. Goru, Shirone and Kuroka were transported back to the hotel suite in the human world by Grayfia, so that they could get some more sleep, shower and put on street clothes, since they were rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night. Grayfia promised to pick them up in the morning. Asia had insisted that she stay by Issei's side in case he needed additional healing, so everyone agreed and they left her in the hospital room and promised to return with clean clothes for both her and Issei.

Asia sat in the chair for nearly an hour and finally she deliberately undressed and slipped naked into Issei's bed. It was a single bed, only made for one hospital patient, but she slid next to him and relished the feeling of his naked body in contact with her own. She had to lie sideways because Issei was sleeping on his back. She slipped one arm around his neck and one leg over his legs. She kissed Issei lightly on the lips and hugged him. She was very aroused and her nipples were hard against Issei's bare skin. Asia could barely contain her excitement. She wanted to wake him up and make love to him but she also knew that he was physically exhausted and needed his sleep. Asia hoped that no one would disturb them, but she was also secretly hoping that someone would come into the room and find her, a former nun, lying naked in bed with a man.

'What would Mother Superior think of her if she came in discovered her in her sin?' Asia suddenly wished that she was wearing her nun's habit. That would be far more scandalous! 'Oh. Well. That can't be helped now.' she said to herself. She would lie naked with this man until he woke up, and then she would ask him to take her virginity. 'What if he rejected her?' she suddenly thought, but then she firmly pushed that thought down in her mind. She would make love to him and then, very soon, she would put on her habit and make love to him again. She wanted Mother Superior to find out that she had found someone to love, someone who would make her a woman. Asia wanted to have sex with Issei and she wanted Mother Superior to find out about it, but how would she know? She was still in the Convent in Germany and Asia was in Japan. No, Asia thought she wasn't in Japan, she was in the underworld, the realm of the Devil, and she was lying naked with a man, hoping that he would wake up and make love to her. 'What wicked thoughts she was thinking!' Asia smiled and finally fell asleep in Issei's arms.

Asia woke up when Issei gently rubbed her shoulder and called her by name, "Asia, wake up." he said softly.

She rolled onto his chest and kissed him. Asia had never kissed anyone before but she started kissing him passionately. She felt his body responding to her and she softly said, "Be gentle, this is my first time."

While kissing her, Issei started massaging her back and slowly his hands went down her back and reached her buttocks. She could feel something hard between her thighs and she wanted it inside of her. Asia moaned in pleasure, and she rose into a kneeling position while they continued to kiss. Then she lifted herself off of him and waited while Issei reached down and guided his erect manhood into her with one of his hands. Slowly Asia slid down onto it. She felt momentary pain, as her hymen broke but she was already wet with anticipation, and sat all the way down on Issei's hips. Then she started raising and lowering herself, and her pain and discomfort slowly changed into pleasure. Asia climaxed several times and then when Issei released inside her, she climaxed again. Asia exhausted, relaxed onto his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you Issei." Asia said, and again she fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you too Asia. "Issei responded softly and after a while he also fell asleep.

A while later the door opened and Issei awoke. Goru and Miki entered the room followed by Kuroka and Shirone. When they left, Asia was sitting in the chair next to Issei's bed, still wearing the pajamas she was wearing when they were all transported into the underworld by the Chaos Karma Dragon. Miki smiled when she saw Asia in Issei's arms and Goru was more than a little surprised. But he remained silent. waiting for Issei to say something.

Issei gently shook Asia's shoulder and she woke up to find everyone looking at her and Issei lying in bed together. "Um, good morning everyone." She said. "Could you all step back in the hallway so Issei and I can get dressed?"

Finally Goru spoke to Issei, "Did you and Asia…?"

"Yes father." Issei responded, getting embarrassed.

"It looks like Asia took full advantage of her alone time, nya? Kuroka said smiling.

"Agreed sister," Shirone responded. "but you know what? I'm not even jealous. She brought Issei back to us."

No one else said a word for a few minutes and finally Goru turned around and headed for the door. "Come on everyone. Let's give them a little privacy so they can get dressed."

Miki placed the bag containing clothes for Issei and Asia on the foot of the bed and winked at Asia. "I hope you are going to give me some grandchildren soon." then she followed her husband out the door.

Kuroka and Shirone started to follow, and Kuroka turned around and asked Asia, "Well, did you enjoy yourself little sister?"

"Actually, yes I did.' except…"

"Except?" Kuroka said.

"I wish…"

"You wish, what? Kuroka asked.

"I wish you had a camera."

"What?" Kuroka, Shirone and Issei all asked in unison.

Asia turned to face Issei and said boldly, "Issei when we get back home, I want to put my nun dress and veil on and then I want you to fuck me!"

Then she turned to Kuroka and said, "and I want you to take a picture!"

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Because I want to send that picture to Mother Superior back at the convent and orphanage. She called me awful names when I healed that Devil and told everyone in the Church. Then she said that she hoped I would die alone and forgotten."

"Are you sure that is what you want to do Asia?" Issei Asked.

"Oh, that is definitely going to happen Asia." Kuroka said with a laugh. "Why don't I video it instead?" Then she said, "Better yet, why don't you have a threesome with Shirone, nya?" She turned to her sister and asked, "Hey Shirone, how about it? Tonight, transform into your Nekomata form, and I will video you having a threesome with Asia and Issei for that old nun?" I bet it gives that old bitch a heart attack!" Then Kuroka started laughing again.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind doing that." Shirone said with a smile, "What about you Issei?"

Asia took Issei's hand and placed it on her bare breast and asked, "Please?" Kuroka nodded and she closed the door after she and Shirone left the room.

Asia and Issei showered together in the bathroom of Issei's hospital room and they ended up making love in the shower. After they finished they dried each other off, dressed and went to find everyone else in the waiting room adjacent to the Nurses station. "Well, I guess I can check out of the hospital now." Issei said with a smile. "Thanks to Asia, I am feeling better than ever."

"I bet you are." Goru said. "You have definitely changed in more ways than one while I was in Okinawa, son."

"Yes father, I suppose I have although…" Issei's voice trailed off. Then he said, "I'm sorry I deceived you and mother about Kuroka and Shirone. It wasn't intentional. I just never found the right time to tell you about them being Yokai."

"Goru smiled and said, "Issei I wouldn't have believed it if you had told me. Your father is rather stubborn, I never believed in the supernatural before, but here we are in a hospital in the underworld and my son is possessed by the spirit of a legendary Dragon."

"Well no, Ddraig doesn't possess me. I possess him. It's kind of complicated." Issei said with a laugh.

After they went to the nurses station to check out of the hospital, the charge nurse told them that someone would be waiting in the lobby to take them all back to the human world. They were expecting Grayfia, since she was the one who had both transported the family back to the human realm and back to the hospital in the underworld, but they were wrong Instead, they found Sirzechs and Tiamat, in her human form, waiting In the hospital lobby.

"Hello everyone." Sirzechs said cheerfully. "I hope you don't mind that it is Tiamat and I who will escort you back to Japan. I want to show you something, a little surprise, and Tiamat wants to accompany us. Is that all right?"

Tiamat bowed and said, "I am very sorry Issei. I never meant for my training and your transformation to be so painful. I also put your life in peril. If it wasn't for this girl with Twilight Healing," Tiamat turned and bowed to Asia, "We would have lost you." Tiamat walked over to Issei and touched his cheek with affection, and said, "You are a remarkable person Issei, you aren't just the possessor of the Sacred Gear, you are now a true Dragon!"

"I don't feel any different." Issei said. "I remember you telling me that it was going to happen but I just feel like me."

"Your Aura is different Issei." Tiamat said. "Your power level has gone up exponentially. You just don't feel it because your body has completely adjusted to your new power level. You look human now just because you want to be human now. When you want to be a Dragon, you can change your appearance. It is that simple."

"Can all Dragons transform their appearance?" Issei asked.

"No." Tiamat responded. "Less than a handful ever had that ability. Now there are only four, the Dragon God Ophis, myself, Crom Cruach, the Crescent Circle Dragon, and Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor." Tiamat paused for a moment, and then said, "Do you hear that Ddraig? Issei can do something that you never had the ability to do. He can transform his appearance. He has all of your power, and he can change forms!"

A green jewel manifested on the back of Issei's palm but the gauntlet didn't appear. Out of the jewel Ddraig said, "I am quite pleased with my partner. He has exceeded all of my expectations. And he is now my last partner. He and I are truly fused now, one Dragon with two minds."

"What?" Issei asked.

"You have all of my abilities Issei." Ddraig said. "You don't need to even wear armor any more. You are armor. You don't just have my powers Issei, you are me. We are the same Dragon."

"That may be so Ddraig," Tiamat responded before Issei could fully comprehend what Ddraig had said, "but that doesn't excuse you for losing my treasure. You are going to recover it. All of it!"

"Yes ma'am." Issei and Ddraig responded in unison.

"Oh, and Issei." Tiamat said. "We aren't completely finished with your training. There are more things that you need to learn. And do"

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"You need to learn how to open the Dragon Gate yourself, and you still need to build up your strength. I am giving you one week to rest, and then I am taking you back to the underworld to teach you what you need to learn and do."

Issei smiled fearlessly and said, "I am looking forward to it."

"Oh, so am I Issei." Tiamat said with a smile. "The Maou, Ajuka has given me another potion. When I see you next, I am going to give it to you. It will greatly increase your stamina, but it will temporarily suppress Ddraig's mind and presence, so that you can focus on your tasks without his distraction. The Maou Serafall is going to join us next week for a little training exercise that I am calling 'Fire and Ice.' and you are going to need to focus without Ddraig's interference."

"What is the exercise going to entail?" Issei asked. "Do I need to plan on being away for a while, I do have school to attend, and I shouldn't miss any more class than necessary."

"No, we are only going to be gone for the weekend, so you won't miss any class, but you will probably be sore on the following Monday." Tiamat said while walking up to Issei. Then she bent down to whisper in his ear. "Ddraig, You need to listen very carefully to what I am saying. Next Friday afternoon Issei is going to join Serafall Leviathan and I in my home in the underworld. Then Issei is going to drink a potion that is going to lock you away so you will not see, or even feel, what happens next. Issei Hyoudou is going to take my virginity. After that he is going to take the Maou's virginity. Despite how Serafall dresses and acts, she has never been with a man. Like me, she never found anyone she felt worthy to share her bed before now. Then Issei is going to fuck us both, all weekend long, and you aren't going to share that experience." Tiamat had whispered, but she made sure to whisper loud enough that everyone heard her. Tiamat smiled, and then after she opened the Dragon Gate, she teleported away. Tiamat was clearly marking her territory, and she wanted everyone to know it.

Sirzechs politely coughed to get everyone's attention and said. "Well, that was unexpected. I have another surprise, although it is for everyone, not just the Sekiryuutei. I went ahead and had your house completed and fully furnished during the night. I used magic but there is no need to delay it's completion any more. Your family is all together now. I can't replace your lost mementos and personal items but I hope that you will make many new happy memories in your new home. It is bomb proof and it has a very powerful barrier protecting it. Shall we go to your new home now?"

Kuroka smiled and said, "Can we stop and purchase a video camera before we arrive? I want to record everyone's reaction to the new house. That way we can share new memories right away, Nya?"

"That is an excellent Idea Kuroka!" Miki said happily. New memories of our new family in our new house."

""Yes, please." Asia said with a smile and she and Shirone shared a knowing look. 'Tiamat can try to take Issei away, but not tonight... tonight Issei was theirs.'

Several weeks later a package was delivered to the Mother Superior of a certain orphanage and Convent in Germany. The Package was marked urgent and the return address was from Father Freed Sellzen at the Kuoh Prefecture Catholic Church, Kuoh Japan.

In due time the Mother Superior received the package, opened it and found a Blu-ray Disc marked urgent. Later, the Mother Superior was found by the old monk who served as the Janitor for the Orphanage, still in her office, with the TV and Blu-ray player turned on. The Mother Superior never spoke again, and it was assumed that she had suffered a small stroke. She was hospitalized for a short time and officially retired. As for the mysterious Disc, it was never found, but the old monk later purchased a new Blu-ray player for his modest apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 19

Two young women dressed in long white robes stood in the street, facing a five story mansion.

One of them spoke, "This wasn't here yesterday Xenovia. It was a half finished construction site."

"Well whoever lives in that mansion is in league with the Devils." Xenovia responded. "There is a powerful barrier here that we cannot pass. Whoever they are, they aren't hiding it any more.

"I agree Xenovia. Those bonsai trees on either side of the door look ancient. But they can't be that old" Irina sighed. "There used to be a neighborhood here. My best friend lived next door, and we used to do everything together. I was such a tomboy back then, We even built a hideout not to far from here. Well it really wasn't much to look out, it was just a shack that we built together out of old scraps of wood that we found, but it was ours. We built it together."

"What was your friend's name Irina?" Xenovia asked.

"Hyoudou Issei." Irina said. "We were such good friends and sometimes I still miss him. I wonder if he still lives around here."

"Oh, So you didn't want to come here to find the missing Excaliburs, you came here to look up an old boyfriend. How disappointing." Xenovia said.

Irina turned red in embarrassment and said, "Really, Xenovia? How long have we been partners. I am always serious in our assignments. We came to Japan to find the Excalibur that were stolen from the Vatican. It is just a coincidence that they were taken to the town where I was born. Still… Issei was the first and only boy that I ever kissed."

"Really? Tell me more." Xenovia asked.

"Oh, my. I should have never confessed that to you. Xenovia." Irina responded. "We weren't even in kindergarten yet. We had a sleepover at my house and I kissed him after he went to sleep. He never even knew about it."

"How shocking... you kissed a boy and then you slept with him… "Xenovia paused for dramatic effect. I should tell Sister Griselda about this. What a wicked girl you used to be!"

"Oh come on Xenovia, I was four years old! Four. We didn't have sex we just slept in the same room."

"Did you sleep in the same bed?" Xenovia asked.

Will you drop it already!" Irina said in exasperation.

"OK Irina, it was just a little joke." Xenovia said. Then she changed the subject. "Do you think that the Devils will interfere with our mission?"

"Why would they, they hate the Fallen Angels as much as we do."

"Then perhaps we should use whoever lives here as a contact with the Devils, tell them not to interfere with our mission." Xenovia said.

"How?" Irina asked. We can't just walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. There is a barrier you know." Irina responded.

"We will just have to wait." Xenovia said.

"Oh sure, two Church warriors hanging out in front of a mansion for hours, waiting for someone to leave. Not suspicious looking at all." Irina said.

"Do you have a better Idea? Xenovia asked.

Before Irina could answer, the front door of the mansion opened and a young man exited the house followed by two girls, The boy was obviously Japanese but the girls looked different, one of them had long blonde hair that hung past her waist and blue eyes. The other girl was a bit shorter than the other two and she had white hair. Xenovia ignored the other two and stared at the blonde girl. Xenovia remembered seeing her before, but where? The door was closed by the white haired girl but it immediately opened again and a woman said, "Don't forget your lunch Issei."

The man turned around and went back to the door and took the bento box from the woman. Then the woman said, "Make sure to make a good impression Asia, but don't be too nervous, Issei will be right there with you." The blonde girl turned and nodded and then the woman kissed the young man and said. "Today is also my first day of class at Kuoh University, so I'm going to need a little alone time with you when I get home, OK?"

"Sure Kuroka." The man replied. "Why don't we take a bath together and then go for a swim?"

"I have a better idea," she responded. "first we fuck, then we have a bath together, then we fuck again. After that, we can go for a swim."

"OK, but after we swim, do you want to fuck?" he said.

"No, mom's making Curry tonight, you know that it is my favorite dish. First we eat, then you can fuck me again."

"Oh hell no." The white haired girl said. "After dinner Issei is going to be busy. He needs to study and he will have extra homework to make up for missing so much school lately, and after that Issei is going to spend the night with me. Alone!"

"What about me?" The blonde girl asked. "I need some alone time with Issei too.

"You fucked him three Times yesterday, Asia," Kuroka said. "Twice before he even got out of the hospital, and then last night you had a threesome with him and Shirone. All I got to do was hold the video camera and record it."

"You wanted to film it Kuroka. You are a voyeur. You are a bad cat, you could have joined anytime you wanted last night, but you just wanted to watch." Shirone said. "You are going to be a bad influence on Asia. You even propositioned Goru as soon as you revealed your true form to him while Issei was gone."

"Wait, you propositioned dad?" Issei asked.

"Yes I did. I told him how much I enjoyed sitting in his lap while we grew up and I offered to let him sit in my lap for a change. It was only a joke. I asked Miki if it was OK ahead of time. She said that it would be a great gag to embarrass him. She knows that Goru is totally devoted to her and she also knows that my heart belongs to you Issei. I will never betray you like that."

"Hmm," Issei said. "That's quite a shock to hear. I am going to have to think about it for a while, perhaps I should consult with Aika Kiryuu after school to better learn how to deal with multiple lovers."

"You just want to consult with Kiryuu because she said that she memorized every position in the Hindu book of Lovemaking, and she said that she is highly skilled." Shirone said.

Maybe I can bring home something new to make you all happy at the same time." Issei said with a smile.

"Yeah, like a new STD. I bet Kiryuu has fucked every boy in your whole school Issei." Kuroka said with a growl.

"No Aika has higher standards. She won't fuck high school boys, she prefers college men. She's probably fucked every man in your school Kuroka."

"Well that makes me feel so much better. If you come home and give me an STD Issei, I am going to kill Aika Kiryuu and bury her in the litter box."

Issei smiled and said, "I can't catch an STD Kuroka, remember? My Dragon immune system is incompatible with human diseases. I can just raise my body temperature to kill anything trying to invade my immune system, and besides, we don't have a litter box anymore. You and Shirone can live like humans now, and that makes me happier than anything I can imagine. I love all three of you and we have a very long lifetime to share together. I'm now a Dragon which means I am probably immortal, and Kuroka, you and Shirone are Nekomata with lifetimes of hundreds of years and Asia has Twilight Healing She can live for hundreds of years as well, besides, within a hundred years you will all be immortal anyway."

"How? Asia asked. "Humans rarely live to be one hundred years old. I don't think even my Twilight healing can keep me from growing old. Age isn't just a disease that can be healed and death for a human can only be put off for so long. I will love you for all of my life, but eventually I am going to be too old and I will die,"

"Not going to happen Asia." Issei took Asia's hand and then he said to Shirone and Kuroka, "And it isn't going to happen to either of you either. I am giving you girls a little Dragon DNA everyday. You are all going to give birth to my children and they will be Dragons. Not half human or half Nekomata Dragons, Full fledged Dragons because by the time they are born, their mothers are going to be full fledged Dragons who can still maintain a human or even a Nekomata form."

Asia asked, "How are you going to give us Dragon DNA everyday Issei? Is it going to hurt us like it hurt you?"

"No my Lovely Asia. My DNA was forced to morph into Dragon DNA by a magic potion and by Dragon's fire in a sudden burst of change. Your DNA will be changed gradually by DNA that once was human, and so it won't be harmful or painful. In fact, you seem to enjoy it a lot. You got three doses of Dragon DNA yesterday." Issei said with a smile.

I did? but yesterday all we did was… OH, now I understand!" Asia said turning red as she finally comprehended. Then she smiled happily and said. "And you need to make sure that I take it three times a day like the doctor recommends."

Issei looked at his watch, and realized that they were all going to be late for school so he kissed Kuroka one last time and took Shirone and Asia by the hands, and they started walking up the sidewalk until they stepped through the barrier.

Xenovia was seething in righteous anger. Not only were these people in league with Devils, but three of them weren't even human, They were a Dragon masquerading as a human and two Yokai, Japanese Evil spirits, and the third girl was… Xenovia spoke, her tone was angry and accusatory. "You are that heretic and witch Asia Argento! To think that you have fallen so low. as to live with evil spirits and Dragons. Let me slay you now, and maybe God will forgive you and welcome you into heaven if you repent."

Irina Shidou was conflicted and confused, Could this young man, this Dragon, be her childhood friend? She called out to him, "Issei!" Yes, it was him even though he was older there was no mistake. This young man was her first friend.

At the same time that Xenovia was pulling out her sword, Irina was running toward to Issei to embrace him. Shirone quickly stepped in front of Asia to protect her from Xenovia. Kuroka quickly ran and joined her sister in protecting Asia. They both recognized her power, she was only human, but she carried Holy Swords designed and created to slay Devils, Fallen Angels, vampires and other evil creatures. The sword was more dangerous than the wielder. If they were cut by the sword they could be severely hurt or even killed, but their friend and newly adopted Sister Asia had no offensive weapons or skills. She could easily be killed before she could activate her healing aura. They changed into their most potent battle forms. Kuroka transformed into a black Leopard and Shirone transformed into a white tiger.

For Irina, the mission was temporarily forgotten, she had found the boy that she had secretly loved since she was only four years old, and if anything her love had grown stronger. Xenovia had removed her robe and was wearing her battle costume and she held two holy swords in her hands. She was a dual wielding sword master, and she stood still waiting for one of the giant cats to make a mistake so that she could quickly slay it, and then slay the heretic they were protecting.

In less than a second, Issei was moving at high speed. He side stepped away from Irina's attempt to embrace him, and ran up to Xenovia and grabbed both swords by the blades and jerked them out of her hands. He tossed the swords aside and knocked Xenovia to the ground with an open palm shove. "OK you two start talking. Who the hell are you and why did you try to attack Asia?" He yelled angrily.

Xenovia was dumbfounded, He had grabbed two Holy Swords by the blades as if they were wooden practice swords. His hands weren't even cut by two very sharp blades. "...How did you do that? She asked dumbfounded.

"I'm the Sekiryuutei." Issei said in response, and before Xenovia could say anything else, she was suddenly grabbed by her collar and lifted off of her feet. Then he pulled her to him so that her face was inches from hers. "I asked you a question. I don't care if you are a woman, you will answer me right now, or you are going to be burned to ash!"

Irina ran up behind Issei and pleaded, "Issei it's me, Irina Shidou. Don't you remember me?"

Issei ignored Irina and continued to stare at Xenovia.

"Issei please…" Irina begged. Don't kill her. We were sent by the Church to recover a holy sword that was stolen by the Fallen Angels, and it is here in Kuoh."

"I'm listening." Issei said still staring into Xenovia's eyes. He saw her rage melt into fear but he didn't release his grip. "You say that you are Irina, but Irina was a boy. Drop your sword on the ground and walk around in front of me."

Irina unsheathed her sword and sat it on the ground. Then she held her hands up and walked slowly and carefully around so that she was standing slightly behind and to the side of Xenovia. "I'm a girl Issei. We used to play together. Do you remember our hideout? We built it together. We lived next door to each other. Your mom used to make the best Miso soup. We played together. Do yo remember me?"

Xenovia held up her hands and said, "I surrender. My name is Xenovia Quarta. Irina Shidou and I were sent to recover Excalibur. It was stolen by a rogue priest named Freed Sellzen after he was excommunicated. We came to Japan to recover it or die trying. We know that he is working with a Fallen Angel named Raynare."

Issei lowered Xenovia to her feet and released his grip on her collar and said, "Freed Sellzen and Raynare are dead. You can go back to your church and tell them that." Then Issei shouted in rage, "How dare you attack Asia! She never hurt anyone in her life. She was used and abused by your Church and then she was thrown out with the trash. Do you know why she was thrown away? Because she helped someone!"

Then Issei turned and stared at Irina and said, "If you really are Irina, then tell me. What was our Christmas promise?"

Without hesitation, Irina responded. "We are going to kidnap Santa and hold him hostage."

Tears came to Issei's eyes, and he said, "I've missed you Irina."

""I've missed you too Ise."


	20. Chapter 20

A Nekomata Tale Chapter 20

Issei stood on the sidewalk in front of his Mansion and stared at the two Exorcists. Yes, there was no doubt that the girl with the blonde twin-tails was his long lost friend Irina Shidou, and he believed that he could trust her, but Xenovia Quarta was an unknown factor. "OK Xenovia, I am going to trust you to a point for now, but you are going to remain unarmed around Asia until I am certain that you no longer pose a threat. Unbuckle your scabbards and hand them over."

Xenovia reached down and unbuckled the scabbards and gave them to Issei. Issei picked up each sword in turn and after sheathing them he turned to Kuroka and said, "I am going to leave them in your hands." Kuroka transformed back to her Nekomata form and Issei handed her the swords.

"If my partner is unarmed, then I should be unarmed as well." Irina said. Then she also unbuckled her sword and handed the scabbard to Kuroka. Kuroka bowed and took the sword. Shirone transformed into her human form and walked up to Issei and asked, "Are you sure that we can trust them?"

"I trust Irina. I do not yet know if I can trust Xenovia or not, but for now," Issei looked into Xenovia's eyes, "I will let her her live."

Issei watched as Kuroka turned and carried the swords back across the barrier and then she turned and said, "If either of you make Asia cry, I will kill you. I am not as forgiving as my lover is."

"We still have our mission Ise." Irina said. "We still need to recover the missing Excalibur from the Fallen Angels. We can't just return empty handed. That sword is dangerous and I believe that the Fallen Angels are planning to restart the great war."

"I believe that you are right Irina, but I can't just let you go and I am not going to make any decision regarding the Fallen Angels unilaterally. You are going to come with me."

"Where are we going?" Irina asked.

"To our old hideout, but first I need to invite a couple of guests to join us." Then Issei pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. After a moment the call was answered and Issei said, "Hello Sona, I need you to call Rias. I need both of you to come to the Temple of the Sekiryuutei. I have a couple of guests that you need to meet, and the meeting needs to take place at a neutral location." Issei paused and said, "No, just you and Rias. You can't bring Shinra or Akeno. I don't want my guests to be any more uncomfortable than necessary…. Yes it is important. Just you and Rias… I will see you in a few minutes. We will be walking there… OK Goodbye."

"The Temple of the Sekiryuutei?" Irina asked.

"Our old hideout changed a bit since you saw it last saw it. Do you still remember where it is?"

"Behind the school in the woods. How can I forget that, we built it with our own hands." Irina said."

After a few minutes of walking they entered the woods and both Irina and Xenovia started feeling pressure. There was a powerful magic barrier that neither of them were familiar with and fog filled the air as the temperature dropped. As they continued the pressure became greater and the fog became thicker, but Shirone waved her hand in the air and the pressure was gone, but it felt like a door had shut behind them and locked. Both Irina and Xenovia started to become a little bit afraid. Was Issei planning on killing them now that they were off the street? No, Issei wouldn't do that Irina thought, and she placed a reassuring hand on Xenovia's shoulder. As if reading their thoughts, Shirone said, "The barrier is to keep out uninvited guests. No harm will come to either of you as long as you two behave yourselves."

Before them was an ancient looking Japanese Shrine. There was a low stone wall with cat statues on the four corners. There was a red Torii with a European Red Dragon engraved between the upper and lower lintel of the gate. The Shrine itself was made from cut stone and there was a red silk curtain covering the entrance to the shrine. "This is the Temple of the Red Dragon Emperor. It is a sacred space." Shirone said.

"Sacred?" Irina and Xenovia asked together.

"Yes. This is the space where the last Sekiryuutei was awakened and he will bring peace to the world as he takes his place as the third Dragon God." Shirone said solemnly.

Before Xenovia or Irina could respond, Issei said, "Shirone is just joking. I am no god. I am just the Sekiryuutei. Nothing more and nothing less."

"What is a Sekiryuutei and who is the Red Dragon Emperor?" Xenovia asked.

"The Sekiryuutei is a title given to the person born with the soul of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig bound in a sacred gear that manifests as a jeweled gauntlet. Ddraig is the Red Dragon Emperor. I am merely the latest possessor in a long line of possessors since Ddraig and Albion, the White Dragon Emperor, were defeated by the combined forces of Heaven and the Underworld and their souls were sealed so that they could never be reborn.

"Whatever you say." Xenovia said doubtfully. "I don't believe a word that you say. You look human, but you are a Dragon. That much I believe, but Heaven and the underworld joining forces? That would never happen!"

Issei raised his right hand and a red gauntlet appeared. It covered his hand and arm up to his elbow. The gauntlet had claws and looked like the forearm of a red Dragon. There was a green jewel on the back of the hand on the gauntlet. "Say hello Ddraig." Issei said.

The jewel lit up and a deep voice spoke from the jewel, "I am Y Ddraig Goche, the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination. Hear my name and die of despair, foolish mortal!"

In their minds, both Xenovia and Irina saw a massive three hundred foot long Dragon sweeping Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels from the sky with his white hot flames, as he and an equally large White Dragon fought against one another in a fierce and terrible battle. The Angels, Fallen Angels who were fighting against one another. A Fallen Angel with ten black wings said, "I, Azazel call a truce for the sake of creation." These Dragons must be stopped or the entire world will be destroyed.

An Angel with ten Golden wings responded, "Stop the battle and attack the twin Sky Dragons. I, Michael so command you!"

Finally a Devil responded, "I am Zekram Bael. Our Maou has fallen battle, but if we do not stop the Dragons our species will cease to exist. In the name of Lucifer, I order all Devils to join with our enemies to stop the Dragons!"

The vision ended and both Xenovia and Irina were on their knees. They were both overwhelmed by the vision of the battle and the presence of the massive Dragon that was revealed to them from within the Jewel. Then Issei himself transformed. He looked exactly like the Dragon in the Vision, only smaller. His power and aura were exactly the same. "Do you believe us now, warrior Xenovia of the Catholic Church?" Ddraig asked.

It took a few minutes for Xenovia to find her voice. Finally, she responded in a voice barely above a whisper, "Oh yes, I believe you. There is no doubt in my mind."

"What about you Irina?" Issei asked.

"Oh yes I believe you Issei." Irina whispered. "So this temple is dedicated to you. I don't even know what to say…"

Issei returned to his human form and Ddraig's presence vanished. "No, this temple is not dedicated to me, it was dedicated to Ddraig, and I did not name it. It was named by my first love. Her name was Elsha…" A look of grief passed over Issei's face.

"I'm truly sorry Issei." Irina said. "When did she die?"

"Her body perished hundreds of years ago but her soul was bound to the Jewel as the most powerful woman who ever wielded Ddraig. She was my mentor and she created this temple with Ddraig, Kuroka and Shirone. Within the temple she could take a physical form. She trained me and I loved her… I still love her. Fragments of the souls of all of the previous Sekiryuuteis were bound by a powerful curse called Juggernaut Drive. When Elsha, Shirone and Kuroka finally lifted the curse, all of the souls were freed. Finally, Elsha disappeared saying that she had no more regrets because she had finally found love. She said that she she would be waiting for me on the other side and that she would always love me. Her last words to me were, 'At last I have no regret. I have finally known love.' Issei shook his head sadly and as tears flowed down his face he said, "I am going to bring peace to this world and then when I am strong enough, I am going to the realm of the dead and I am going to demand that the ruler of Hell return her to me!" Issei clenched his fist and then said, "If he refuses, I will destroy him, and take her by force!"

"Irina responded in a shaky voice. "I don't know If I should be jealous or afraid. I have always loved you Issei. I wish you loved me that much…" Irina covered her mouth with her hands and turned beet red. "That is to say…" her voice trailed off and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Xenovia said, "All I have known is my faith and my dedication as a warrior, but if a man would love me that much... I…"

Asia said, "Issei rescued me and I love him body and soul, and he loves me with the same passion."

Then Shirone said to Irina, "Issei rescued Kuroka and I when I was just a starving kitten. I was near death when Issei found us here in this place. I was starving and freezing when he found me in the shack that you and he built. I would have died had he not found me! He brought Kuroka and I home and took care of us. When we revealed to him that we are Yokai, he was not afraid of us. We loved him and he loved us. We still love him. I still love him. If Issei rejected me now and reached out his hand to kill me right now, I would not resist him. I would die by his hand and never stop loving him. But Issei will never stop loving me, us because he is a Dragon and we are his treasure. A Dragon will never give up his treasure, did you know that childhood friend? Issei will always love me!" Then she looked at Issei and said, "No, Ise, We did not build this temple to Ddraig. We built it to you. It is a testament of our love to you Issei. Elsha, Kuroka and I built this for you."

Issei helped Irina and Xenovia to their feet but before he spoke, the curtain opened and a young woman with short black hair and glasses opened the curtain and walked out of the Temple. She was followed by a woman with knee length flowing crimson red hair. The first woman walked boldly up to Issei and after embracing him, she passionately kissed him. Then she said, "I love you Issei, is there room in your heart for me as well?"

The woman with crimson hair said, I also love you Issei. You saved me from Raiser. Even if you never reciprocate my love, I will always love you."

"Sona, Rias, I don't know what to say right now…"

"You don't have to answer us right now Issei." Sona said, "Rias and I will be patient. I only hope that you will grow to love me as much as I love you."

"Yes Issei," Rias said I will wait for your love, but I should tell you, I have already slept naked with you. I kissed you while you were sleeping in my bed at the mansion and I will happily give you my virginity. Just call my name and I will be there, anytime and anywhere."

"Good grief Rias, You are as bad as my sister." Sona said. "Issei called us out here for a different reason, you can rape him later OK?"

""I wouldn't… Oh fuck, just shut up Sona!" Rias responded. Then Rias asked Issei, "OK, Why did you call us out here?"

"Let me introduce everyone" Issei said. "These young women are Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta. They are Church warriors who are here because the Fallen Angels have stolen a Holy Sword called Excalibur and they believe that It is here in Kuoh Town. They are going to restart the war."

"But, why here?" Rias asked.

"That isn't hard to figure out Rias." Issei said. Then he turned to Irina and Xenovia and Irina and said, These lovely ladies are Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory. They are the younger sisters of the Maous, Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer."

Xenovia smiled bitterly and said, "A short while I would have attacked you without reservation, as soon as I found out that you are Devils, but Issei has taught me something. The Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils stopped their war to stop two Dragons from destroying the world, and now one of those Dragons wants to prevent that war from starting over. I swear in the name of my God that I will not attack you or any other Devil in this town. I only wish to recover Excalibur and return to the Vatican in peace.

Rias reached out her hand and said, "I will grant you safe passage in Kuoh Town. None of the Devils in this area will bother you, but we cannot openly aid you either. Right now the truce is uneasy at best and we cannot upset the balance."

Then Sona said, "I will have my familiar spy on any suspicious activities by the Fallen Angels, should they make an appearance and I will inform Issei. He can then pass along the information to you."

At first Irina was going to refuse to take Sona's hand but Issei glared at her and hissed, "Take her hand Irina, even if you don't want to be friends with her, she is a High Class Devil and the sister of one of the four Maou. You will show her respect!"

Ir a flash of anger ran across Irina's face but it was quickly gone then she bowed apologetically and took Sona's hand in both of hers and shook hands with her. "I am in your care." She said.

Then she shook hands with Rias and Xenovia also shook hands with both Rias and Sona without being prompted. "I will not break our truce. I swear in the name of Saint Michael The Archangel of our God."

Sona then said, "I must inform my peerage that two Church Warriors are currently under my protection, So I must go now. For now, I will not inform my sister or any of the other Maou. This will be our small non-aggression pact."

Rias smiled and said, "I too must inform my servants. Goodbye and good luck. We will contact you through Issei if we find any news for you." Then both she and Sona teleported away.

Issei rubbed his hands together and said, "Well, that went better than I hoped. Where are you going to stay while you are here in town?"

"We plan to stay in my father's old Church." Irina said. The one on the top of the hill."

Issei shook his head and said, "No that is a bad idea. The church was abandoned many years ago and was taken over by the Fallen Angels. It is not a safe place."

"Well then, what about the Hotel here in town, Is it nice?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes it is a beautiful hotel with a great restaurant, but it is owned by Rias Gremory's Father. It is called The Grand Gremory Hotel. I don't think that two Church warriors on a secret mission should stay there." Issei said.

"Well there is always the park." Xenovia said.

"I have a better Idea Asia said, "Why don't you come home with us? We have a lot of empty bedrooms in our house and Mom is a great cook. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Especially since you are Issei's long lost friend Irina!"

"I don't know if that is a good Idea Asia, Xenovia tried to kill you once, you know." Shirone said.

"Yes, I did and I am truly sorry Asia. What I did was unforgivable, but I swear that I will never raise a blade or hand to harm you again, and I hope that you will forgive me anyway."

"Sure." Asia said smiling. "I hope that we can be friends. Even though the Church abandoned me, I am still a believer."

"Perhaps we can at that Asia." Xenovia said, and reached out her hand.

Instead Asia walked over and hugged Xenovia and said, "Until I met Ise, I never had any friends or family. Now I have two sisters, a mom, a dad and a boyfriend who loves me. Now I hope to make lots of friends.

"Yes I would like that." Xenovia said. "I would be honored to be your friend Asia."

Irina hugged both Xenovia and Asia and said, "I want to be your friend to Asia, because you are friends with Issei." Then she looked at Shirone and said, "I would like to be your friend as well Shirone."

"Perhaps we can become friends someday," Shirone said, "but for now, let's just wait and see.

"Well Irina, Xenovia, Asia has invited you to our home. It is safer than the park. You can stay with us as long as you need to."

"I for one, would love to see your mom and dad again Issei." Irina said cheerfully. What about it Xenovia, Do you want to take Issei up on his hospitality?"

"Xenovia wavered for a few minutes, but then she said, "Well, I've never been inside a mansion before. We could at least go and see Issei's parents. I would like to know more about my partner's old friend."

A short while later, everyone was standing on the sidewalk outside of the mansion. Shirone turned to Irina and said, "Give me your hand."

Not knowing what to expect Irina reached out her hand and Shirone took her hand and drew a magic symbol on the back of her hand. "This is a Yokai spell, it will allow you to cross the barriers at both our home and the temple."

Irina withdrew her hand and saw the symbol glow for a few seconds and then it vanished. She didn't feel anything different but when she reached her hand out beyond the sidewalk, the pressure she had felt earlier was gone. It was as if the barrier no longer existed. She nodded her thanks and then Shirone looked at Xenovia. Without hesitation, Xenovia offered her hand, and Shirone drew the same symbol on Xenovia's hand as well. Then they walked to the entrance and Issei opened the door.

When the door opened Miki Hyoudou was in the kitchen. She had just finished washing the dishes and she wasn't expecting anyone. Ise, Asia and Shirone were in school, Goru was at work and Kuroka had also left for her first day at Kuoh University. When Miki entered the living room she saw Issei, Shirone and Asia with two unfamiliar girls. The girls were wearing hooded church robes but the hoods were down and their heads were uncovered. One of the girls had short black hair with with a green lock of hair in her bangs.. She looked like a foreigner. The other had long brown hair that was tied in twin tails, but despite the hair color, she looked Japanese. But there was something about the Japanese girl's face. She remembered. "Irina Shidou! It has been such a long time" She said then she rushed to Irina open armed and hugged her. "My what a lovely young lady you turned out to be.

"Ise used to think I was a boy." Irina said.

"Oh, I'm not surprised,"Miki said with a laugh. You were quite the tom boy when you were in primary school, and Issei used to be an idiot, but he has turned out to be quite a fine young man."

Irina laughed and said, yes, he has really changed since I last saw him. Oh by the way this is my friend Xenovia. We are touring Japan and I wanted to show her my old home town while we were here."

Xenovia bowed and Miki returned the bow. "It is nice to meet you Xenovia. When did you girls get in town.?"

"We flew in from Italy late last night and we took the train from Tokyo, early this morning."

"Oh my goodness! Miki exclaimed, "You girls must be exhausted and hungry. "Oh have you found a place to stay while you are in town? Never mind you can stay here. We have plenty of guest bedrooms on the second floor. Why don't you girls have a bath, there is a lovely large bath in the basement and even a swimming pool. While you are bathing, I will put fresh linens on your beds and make you girls a nice breakfast. Then I will show you to your rooms and you can rest until my son and daughters get home from school." Then she turned to Ise and said You three are late for school and this is Asia's first day. Run along I'll keep Irina and your new friend company until you get home."

"Really, we don't want to impose Mrs Hyoudou." Xenovia said.

"Forget it Xenovia," Irina said Issei's mom is a force of nature. You will never win an argument with her. It's best that we just do what she said, and frankly I would love a Japanese bath. It has been so long since I had one."

"It's true." Shirone said. "I have known er almost my entire life and she is the most generous woman on Earth, but she will not take no for an answer."

Then Miki said, "Run along you three. I have a meal to prepare and you are late."

Miki led Xenovia and Irina to the stairs at the end of the hall and said, "Follow me and I will show you the bath. There are clean robes and slippers in the changing room. Breakfast will be ready in an hour."

Issei, Shirone and Asia left for school and as soon as they were out of the door, Shirone said, "I put a spell on both of them, if they try to hurt mom, it will activate and stop them."

"Wow," Asia said, "you can do that?"

"Of course, I am a Nekomata. There is a lot of things that I can do that you don't know about" Shirone said smugly.

"It isn't going to kill them I hope." Issei said.

"No, but they will be very sick for a long time and their mission will end in failure. Neither of them will ever be able to lift a sword again because they will be mostly paralyzed."

"That's brutal," Issei said, "but I don't believe it is necessary. Irina is trustworthy and I don't believe that Xenovia will do anything either. She gave her word."

"I don't really think that it is necessary either Ise." Shirone said but I will always protect my family with my life. Trust, but verify is a very good policy to live by, is it not?"

"Yes it is Shirone, but if I had even the slightest doubt about Xenovia, I would have never allowed her in our house." Issei said.

A little while later Xenovia and Irina were relaxing in an underground hot spring. The entire room was carved out of solid stone and the hot spring filled a large pool that was large enough to swim in. The hot water was the perfect temperature and there were healthful minerals in the water. The light above the pool looked like a globe of the full moon, The light was just bright enough to read by although there was no books in the room.

"This is A Japanese bath?" Xenovia asked. Not for the first time.

When the finished their showers and walked through the door into the room. The shower room was large and spacious and there were enough shower heads for up to six people to shower at one time. The fixtures looked like they were made out of gold but Xenovia was sure that they were made out of brass, of course she was wrong. They were in fact, gold plated copper. One door in the shower room led to an Olympic sized swimming pool and the other led to this cave with the pool that they were siting in. The floor and the seating area were carved out of Granite but the bench was smooth and comfortable to sit on and there was just enough texture to the floor so that no one would slip while walking around in the pool. The pool could easily fit ten or more people and while sitting on the seat, the water was chest deep on the two girls. They had soaked for nearly an hour and the hot water and steam was making both of them drowsy.

"No Xenovia," Irina said, this is not a Japanese bath. This is an Onsen!"

"Onsen?"Xenovia asked.

"Yes A Hot spring. Issei has a real Hot spring under his house!" If I'm guessing correctly, we are under where my house used to sit. There was a hot Spring right under my house when I was a child and my parents never knew it! Forget it Xenovia. I am never leaving Japan again. I am going to marry Issei so I can use this hot spring every day for the rest of my life!"

"Come on Irina, don't make jokes like that. We have a mission to complete. We are two of the best Exorcists that the Church has." Xenovia said. "Besides you heard the conversation this morning. Issei is already having sex with Asia, Shirone and Kuroka,. Also both of those Devils want him. We need to complete our mission and go back. You cannot allow yourself to be tempted. You have your faith and that should be enough for you."

"Xenovia, You may have aspirations to become a Catholic Nun, but I do not. Some day I want to have a husband and children." Irina responded. "I want to be a wife and mother some day. It is a small dream but that is what I am fighting for."

"That may be so Irina, but Your childhood friend is a Dragon in an adulterous relationship with at least six women, perhaps more. We need to complete our mission and get out. You should not even allow yourself to even think about it. Find a good Christian man some day and settle down. I will support you in that dream. We should finish hurry up and finish our bath and then we should thank Mrs Hyoudou for her hospitality and get away from your Dragon friend. We shouldn't rely on Dragons and Devils to accomplish our mission. We should rely only on our faith."

"No Xenovia," Irina said seriously We were sent on a suicide mission and I don't intend to die. Do you want to fail your mission and die at the hands of a Fallen Angel? Do you want the Fallen Angels to win?"

"No of course not Irina!"

"Then relax and accept the help. I trust Issei and I love his parents. Irina said firmly. "We will find Excalibur, but until we do we are going to stay here in this house where it is safe, and we are going to accept help from Rias and Sona."

"OK Irina, we will stay and accept the help, but I am going to pray that you don't fall into temptation. Xenovia said. Then she said, "Oh Lord, protect my friend and Companion Irina. Keep her from temptation. Amen." But silently she also prayed, 'And protect me too, because that Dragon has awakened something in me… ' Her thoughts drifted. What would it be like to have sex? How would it feel to have Issei's hands caressing her breasts and her back? How would it feel to have him inside her, to make love to a man, no to a Dragon? "No lead me not into temptation… Dragon." She said with a whisper.

"What did you say?" Irina asked.

"I was praying for you Irina, that's all." Xenovia said..

"OK. Thank you Xenovia." Irina replied, but she heard what Xenovia said, and she also had a pretty good Idea what Xenovia was thinking. She had seen the look of arousal on Rias' face when she looked at Issei, and that look was mirrored on her friend's face. Xenovia was never able to hide her emotions from anyone. Irina knew that better than anyone. She also wondered if her face had the same look. 'Forgive me Lord for what I am planning to do.' Irina thought. 'I will ask for your forgiveness later. I promise."

Neither girl had ever experienced the subtle pheromones of a Dragon, and they were both totally defenseless against it. Issei was a Dragon who cared deeply for the women that he loved, and even he was unaware of the affect that he had on women. It was never actually his intent to seduce anyone and he was actually mystified as to why both Rias and Sona wanted him. He knew that Aika Kiryuu wanted to have sex with him, but he was convinced that she was just a nymphomaniac. Of course, he was wrong. She was a frustrated virgin that was head over heels in love with him. She was a pervert just like his two friends Matsuda and Motohoma but just like them she was actually too shy to actually sleep with a boy, or even kiss one. She had an undeserved reputation as a slut, but she did or said nothing to dispel the rumors. She thought that it was better to be considered a slut than a pathetic virgin that never even kissed a boy. She hid nearly crippling shyness with false bravado. She actually never considered giving anyone her first kiss as well as her virginity until she met Issei Hyoudou. Someday, she would tell him the truth… Someday.

Of course Irina, Rias and Aika weren't the only women that wanted Issei. Akeno Himejima and Shinra Tsubaki also wanted him. So did Serafall Leviathan and Tiamat. The last two wanted him so bad, that they were actually conspiring together to kidnap him, tie him up and take him by force, if they couldn't convince him to make love to them. Issei was a Dragon, and his treasure was neither gold nor jewels, but the people that he loved and chose to protect.


End file.
